Suicidal Boyfriend
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So how did the geek end up dating the most popular girl in school?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: This is like a story you've never read before. It's a story I've never read before until I wrote it. I want to say this will be short but I don't think it will be. I'm not trying to spoil anything so I'm not going to write a lot here. **

**This is a special story dedicated to all the losers in the world. It's Natsu's P.O.V. the whole story.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 1

.

I am not a geek, I am a loser. Wearing glasses doesn't equal being a geek. I don't go around playing Dungeons and Dragons or rave about Star Trek to anyone in a foot radius, and I certainly do not play Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokémon, Digimon or whatever-mon. Now those kids are geeks. And I've never been attracted to any of their hobbies but maybe I should give being one a try, even geeks have some friends and a, albeit small, place at school; I, on the other hand, don't.

So I'm what they would call a 'loser' and occasionally even categorized as 'loner.' Don't ask me about the 'loser' nickname since I never got it (I don't really lose at anything, particularly because I don't actually play anything), but the 'loner' fits my description quite well. I'm the kid you'll see wandering about the campus by himself or with his head in a particularly interesting book at the library way in the back. My seat is always one by a window, and I make sure to blend into the background in Gym. You'd think if I blend in then logically no one would even be able to notice or torment me, right?... Wrong!

I would never be picked on…if I didn't own my very own, one-of-a-kind salmon colored hair. Easily could have been just that one smart, quiet kid in school (even though I'm not smart), the one no one remembers, if it wasn't for my hair. The color pretty much demands attention, you know. Worst of all, people start thinking that I'm some tough, outgoing kid, think I'm a rebel just for some stupid dyed hair. Well, those people are idiots. I didn't dye my hair, I'm not a rebel, salmon is my natural hair color. I dare anyone to go look at my birth certificate; Hair Color: **SALMON**.

Mine actually isn't the strangest hair color in school; there's also red, green, blue, even purple. Never seen rainbow though, it's usually taken as being homosexual, which, by the way, I'm not. So yeah, my life will probably be easier once I dye my hair a normal color…oh wait but I can't. Why? Because my true soul mate noticed me for it. She said and I quote "pink's such a pretty color." Obviously it's not pink, but we were just kids when she complimented me so I forgive her for it.

Anyway back to my current life, the loser in school with the bright, salmon hair and the dorky glasses. Who would ever in their right mind want to date me? No one that's who and I understand that. I haven't given up on love yet though, I can't. I don't want hundreds of girls liking me anyway, I only want one: Lucy Heartfilia. She wasn't always Captain of the Cheerleading squad or the most popular girl in school 3 times running, no. She used to be, and always will be, my Blond Angel, the girl who saved my life. Okay, okay not quite my life saver but just about the next big thing.

I'd never forget the day when I first met her, January 12th, right around sunset. I couldn't have been older than five, wait five and a half, when I lost _the_ most precious thing in the world at the playground: my scarf. Scarf? What? Couldn't I have just bought another one? Not with the sentimental value bonus, no, and it's even more important now that Lucy's touched it. There I was sitting in the sandbox all by myself. The other kids had long gone home and the sun was setting…and I can't even remember why I was there. Maybe my father dropped me off while he went grocery shopping or something? Either way I was there, and I was all alone.

Adults passed by me frequently but none stopped to help. They mostly hurriedly looked about then scurried off, some even plugging their ears at my no doubt loud sobbing. None of them offered me any kind of help, didn't even try…but I would be thankful later for their neglect when an angel did finally answer my grief. I was rubbing sand and tears out my eyes when her voice called to me.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up, seeing a blurry vision of girl in front of me. I had been crying hard for a good several minutes, my nose was runny, my eyes must have been bloodshot red and yet the girl didn't run away from me, she smiled.

"C-uz I-i c-cu-cuz I-" I stuttered, failing miserably to answer her sweet question. I don't know why but growing up I had a terrible stutter. Lucky for me I grew out of it or else I'd never hear the end of the insults at school. But back to the story.

The angel giggled at me, and it was a soothing melody to my ears. "Let's see," she mumbled to herself. The girl walked up to me and lifted up her dress, giving me a clear view of her panties, but before I could point it out to her she had covered my face with the cloth. She wiped away the dripping snot and crocodile tears from my face with her stunning, white dress. I almost began crying again at seeing her ruined clothes but I didn't have time to before she calmed me again. The girl looked at me and grinned.

"Much better, now I can see your face," she nodded approvingly at me.

And I could see hers. Boy could I see it, I'd never seen such bright, chocolate brown eyes in my life, and I probably never would see anything that would compare to them. I was star-struck by her beauty, I'd have been content to drink in the sight all night, and this was when we were kids. Now that she's grown up and fully matured…words can not express just what her allure does to the male population. I was so taken by her golden hair that day, it made me recall a picture book my father read me often, about a little, blond angel.

"Blond Angel," I called out to her. She gazed down and beamed at me.

"Blond Angel? No silly, my name's Lucy, Lu-cy. You try it." I shrugged back, hiding my face under my shirt.

"Don't tell me you can't say it?" The girl asked concerned.

I hastily shook my head side to side, I felt intimidated being around such a pretty girl…and embarrassed. Lucy pouted at me then sat in the sandbox, her legs touching mine.

"Repeat after me, _lu_," she annunciated.

I sat up straight, "lu"

"cy"

"cy"

"Now put it together."

"Lucy," I repeated, a little more confidently. Her face immediately brightened as she started clapping.

"I knew you could do it! Now what's your name?" My hands became clammy again as she looked at me expectantly.

"Um…"Fingers nervously started drawing forms in the sand as I looked anywhere but her.

"Um? Your name is Um?" I could tell she was trying to make me laugh. I shook my head side to side.

"Then what is it? If you don't tell me your real name, how will I know it?" Giggles followed her statement.

"N-Nat-su," I mumbled.

"Huh? Could you repeat that?"

I blushed. It took all my courage to say my name the first time and here she wanted me to say it again?

"NATSU!" I yelled. That was the first time I had spoken my name without stuttering.

"Natsu…Hi Natsu, I like your hair. Pink's such a pretty color." she mused, tugging on a wayward strand. Her hand immediately stopped its ministrations as she noticed more tears begin to well up in my eyes. There I was, the older of us (by a year I'd later find out) crying my sore, sand-filled eyes out.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," her fingers weaved through my hair as she gently rubbed back and forth, giving me a guilty expression.

"I-it's n-not that! M-my h-hair is s-salmon!" As if stuttering wasn't bad enough I had begun hiccupping.

"I'm sorry, salmon not pink! I got it, please stop crying." I almost felt bad for letting such a little detail get to me when she had only been complimenting me. It was hard to cry when she asked so nicely.

"Good, now tell me Natsu, why are you crying here, all alone?" Lucy grabbed my hands from where they were rubbing at my eyes and placed them on her lap, trying to get me to focus I guess.

"My s-scarf," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I LOST MY SCARF!" I shouted.

"You lost your scarf? Have you tried looking for it?"

I shook my head.

"Well how do you expect to find it if you don't go looking for it?" Even as a child Lucy was a genius. Me on the other hand, I'm still as dumb as a sack of potatoes…or maybe a sack of rocks.

"What does your scarf look like?" Her hand was brushing away a few stray tears, about to fall down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes again, but the more I rubbed though the more sand got in them.

"I-t's big, and l-long, and no co-colors." No matter how I rubbed, I just couldn't open my eyes to properly look at her. Lucy stood up from the sand box and looked around.

"Big, long, and no colors." she repeated to herself. I finally turned to her, as Lucy paused to hold out a hand to me, smiling warmly.

"Come on, let's look for it." I took it without a second's hesitation. I didn't even consider stranger danger or anything alike, she was my age, so I thought it didn't count. And I wouldn't mind it if Lucy did kidnap me.

"It's not here." We had spent hours, or at least a few several minutes, searching the tiny playground and hadn't come up with much more than a lost quarter. I fell down and started crying again.

"Don't cry Natsu, here I have something for you." My sobs instantly died down as I heard her shuffling about. She had tugged down her dress and taken out a bright, golden heart necklace.

"It may not be your scarf but I hope you'll like it," she said taking it off her neck, placing it instead on mine. "Let's see, it's long and big, not very colorless though," Lucy said tugging lightly on it to check it was secure. My hands unbelievingly stroked the cool metal, seeing my and Lucy's reflection unevenly across the surface.

"Look it even plays music!" Lucy added enthusiastically. She carefully opened the locket, soft notes escaping the small contraption. We sat there together for who knows how long, listening to the gentle tune, as I desperately tried to recall the familiar music's name.

"Thank you," I told her when the heart took to silence once more.

Lucy laughed, grinning ear to ear, her eyes squinted shut. "I could understand you that time!" she cheered. Heat rushed to my face as I just hid under my shirt. Just then lamp posts began turning on and the park became a little brighter.

"Oh, I need to be going home soon," she noticed. I nodded lazily even though I was overcome with distress. I didn't want her leaving, I wanted her to stay and play with me.

"OH! LOOK!" My heart practically jumped out of my chest as she stood and began pointing excitedly. I made a poor attempt to follow her but ended up falling right back on my butt as Lucy ran over to the other side of the park, leaving me to sit alone.

"Lucy, Lucy!" I yelled for her, my tone taking on a frantic undertone as I heard her footsteps move farther away.

"Is this your scarf, Natsu? It was hanging on a tree over there," Relief washed over me as I caught up and heard her inquiring voice not too far off. I nodded nimbly as my scarf came into view. Lucy just smirked triumphantly and wrapped the scarf hastily around my neck. To this day I still don't know how it ended up getting all the way over there.

"I'm glad we were able to find it before I had to go," she softly whispered, out of breath and patting my scarf into place. I then picked up her heart necklace and held it towards her.

"No, you keep it, if you ever feel like crying listen to the song and remember to be strong," she said hitting her chest. I'd have laughed if I hadn't already cried my eyes out. I nodded, be strong, be strong. Lucy left then and my father came several minutes later. Till this day I still wear my father's scarf, with Lucy's heart necklace snuggly tucked underneath. She doesn't know about it though, she doesn't even remember me. I was "reunited" with Lucy in middle school, when she walked right past me and didn't even look my way. Maybe I was an idiot to think she'd still remember me…an idiot. Maybe I should add "idiot" to the list of things I ought to be called. But then again an idiot by any other name is just as hopeless.

Lucy hadn't changed at all, by the way, she was still smart and kind to others, she still had that same smile that could brighten the worst of days. And I still loved her. For seven years now I have been watching Lucy. Watching, never interacting. It's sad really, somewhere over the years I'd turned into a stalker. Not a major one, like following her home and finding the smallest bits of information, more like knowing all her classes and what route she walks home. Seven years now, and I wasn't planning on adding another. It was our senior year; neither of us had ever dated before, even though more than half the population at school did. We were perfect for each other, perfect.

What about me being an idiotic loser, her stalker? The difference was I would use what little brains I had to win her. Lucy was a kind person, extremely nice and thoughtful, almost to a fault. She refused guys in the nicest way possible; all I had to do was think of a way she wouldn't, couldn't refuse. Maybe I'm not an idiot after all.

I looked up at that moment and spotted Lucy walking towards me. Right on time I noted as I checked my wristwatch.

"Lucy!" I called out.

Lucy stopped walking and examined at me. She blinked.

"Yes?" she replied.

Our first words together after all these years. No time to space out now, though.

"I'm Natsu" I introduced myself.

She tilted her head as she looked me up and down, "okay."

Well, Natsu, it's time to put your fail-proof plan into action. I held out my left wrist, my other hand digging into my pocket to pull out a razor blade. I drew in a breath and gathered my courage.

"I'm Natsu, and if you don't go out with me, I'm going to kill myself."

A long pause ensued before her eyes widened. Stay cool, Natsu, stay cool, just…just keep your face serious and wait for her response.

"You-you're not serious are you?" she turned fully to me but making sure to not make any sudden movements. I felt strange as she almost regarded me as some cornered animal. Well, at this point I might as well have been.

I nodded. "I've been admiring you for a while now, you're such a nice person, you wouldn't just let me kill myself, would you?" I asked.

Uh-oh, things were not going according to plan. Instead of her crying and saying yes, Lucy had gone from cautious to angry. Her face turned slightly red as she started storming towards me.

"Don't go joking about your life like that!" she yelled, fuming as she tried to take the blade from me.

I took a shaky step back and made my first cut. I flinched as the red liquid started trickling down my wrist.

"Not another step," I warned her.

Lucy paused. "Y-you're serious?" she asked.

"I have nothing to live for, my life has always been in your hands," I told her, my voice coming out more confident than I was feeling.

Lucy took a step back from me. Her face scrunched up, I think it was her thinking face. Watching her for seven years had led to me being a skillful Lucy-body-language-interpreter. When her eyebrows were up that meant she was excited, when she blinked before smiling that meant she was pleasantly surprised. When her eyebrows scrunched tightly together, like she had been doing before, that meant she was angry.

"…What's your name again?" Lucy asked.

I cleared my throat. "Natsu Dragneel, we go to the same school together," I explained.

"You'd think I'd remember such pink hair," she muttered to herself.

"It's salmon, and I try to blend in," I corrected.

"Salmon, right. So Natsu, I can pretty much summarize this as blackmailing me to be your girlfriend with your safety?" she asked. I nodded, a little stunned at her almost irritated tone.

"How do you know I won't call the police or something even if I agree?" she challenged.

"If the cops come knocking on my door, I'll kill myself before they can get in. And if comes to it, I'll bite my tongue if there's any other mishap in my plan." I answered.

"I don't even know you! This is our first time actually meeting and so far, I am not liking you!" she shouted. I resisted the urge to tell her this wasn't our first time. I really should get over it, at least for the meantime. First get her as my girlfriend, _then_ do something about that awful amnesia.

"Doesn't matter. I love you Lucy, and I'm not changing my mind, so what's it going to be?" I held the razor blade to my wrist again, ready to make another cut. The blade dug into my skin and I flinched from the pain. She quickly reached over when she noticed my flinching, sighing as she looked up.

"OKAY! Okay!...I'll go out with you, just please don't kill yourself," she grumbled.

I smiled. Mission accomplished! I just got the most popular girl in school to go out with me.

.

Beta Edited by:** champcuute**

.

**BlackLynx17: Your attention please.**

**People have reviewed telling me that I don't understand the seriousness of being suicidal and cutting ones self. This is my first time writing a story of this genre and I wasn't aware what I was getting myself into.**

**Even though I do in fact know the dangers of those things, I wasn't aware that my readers would actually take this story so literally so I'm here to change that. I mean when people write about drug stories and OD-ing people know not to try that, I just thought it would be the same for this, my mistake.**

**I do not support cutting ones self, I've tried it a couple of times when I was at my rebellious age and let me tell you... it wasn't 'fun'. I also don't support killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either, I was just tired of reading and writing light romances.**

**I wanted something deep, I wanted change so that's why I wrote this. Suicidal Boyfriend was meant to be a story about a boy who has issues with himself but slowly learns and gains confidence and get's better. Natsu is NOT a cutter, he only did it to get the girl.**

**This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, ect. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this story, I was only trying to add humor and awareness to this ugly yet beautiful world. None of this is real, it's just a story. Why did Lucy accept? She's REALLY nice and because if she didn't, Natsu would have died on the first chapter and I wouldn't have had a story.**

**Sorry for the mix-up, I hoped everyone's happy and takes my warning seriously! Again sorry about the seriousness.**

**Thanks for your reviews! NaLu forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17: HELLO EVERYONE! Another update, I hope everyone's happy! Thanks for my reviews and you're support of the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, forgot to add that part last time.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 2

.

What was I doing here?

...

I thought I told myself I didn't know where she lived. Well, if that was true then how was I standing in front of her home now?

How did I know the home the hers?

Simple, her last name was on the mailbox... that and not to mention she was walking outside her house right now. She didn't seem to notice me, yet, since her back was turned towards me.

"I'm leaving, bye!" she called out before taking a step back and closing her door.

Here she comes! I pulled down my shirt, trying to look neat, and straightened my posture.

"AHH!" Lucy screamed once she saw me.

... definitely not the reaction I was going for. As soon as she turned, not even turn, as soon as she saw me... scream. I don't know if was in shock or joy... Who am I kidding, it was in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled.

Was she joking? I looked around me to see if any camera's would pop out like it would in TV shows. When the close was clear I looked back at her only to see that confused, and almost angry, expression on her face. Did she not remember what happened yesterday? Maybe that's why she doesn't remember me, Lucy just had really bad memory.

"Don't you remember yesterday?" I asked.

"Yesterday? I thought you were kidding!" she yelled walking towards me.

... she thought I was kidding...

"Why would I kid about my life?" I asked her.

"... I don't know, I thought you were just crazy or something"

She continued to walk down her walkway, strange name to call the... walkway to your home, and right pass me without a second glance. I waited to see if she was going to call for me or something... she didn't. I quickly held onto my things and started jogging after her; walking next to her when I caught up.

"How do you even know where I live?" she asked peeking at me from the corner of her eyes.

...

"Why ask a question you already know the answer too?" I answered.

I knew I was a stalker, she knew I was a stalker, I just didn't want to admit being one.

"So I can be sure, stalker" Lucy mumbled.

I laughed, I was right!

"Why are you even here?" she asked.

So were playing 20 questions today! My first game with a frie-, correction, girlfriend!

"I'm your boyfriend, that's what boyfriends do. Walk their girlfriends to school" I told her at the fact.

Good job Natsu, who says you need experience to know how to be a good boyfri- hey why did Lucy stop walking. I stopped too and looked back only to see her staring back at me.

"What's you game?" she asked.

Game? I thought we were playing 20 questions? She was the one who initiated it... was there any other game?

"Nothing, I just want to be your boyfriend" I answered honestly.

Lucy stared at me, her face swiped clean of any emotions whatsoever. I blinked once and there was this sudden glare that seemed to come out of nowhere. I gulped, knowing it was directed at me.

"Why? So you can sleep with me? So you can become popular? What?!" she started yelling.

I raised my hands and waved them frantically in front of me, trying to show her I meant no harm.

"It's nothing like that! This isn't a game, I just... I just really love you Lucy" I said blushing.

Lucy's gaze softened if only by a little.

"You would kill yourself to go out with me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why now? Why did you ask me out now?"

"I couldn't live another day with you not remembering who I was."

"Remembering?" she repeated.

"Nothing, we're going to be late if we don't start walking" I said grabbing her hand.

"W-wh-what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled.

I flinched. Here I thought Lucy was a genius and yet she questioned everything I do? I think she was out of questions by now but it doesn't matter. I still love her.

"Holding your hand? That's what couples do" I answered.

Lucy's hand. I was holding Lucy's hand! It was like I've died and gone to heaven. A Lucy heaven where she holds my hand, and becomes my girlfriend, and... doesn't question me a lot.

"Wha-wha- huh?" she babbled.

"Don't tell me you're not my girlfriend? I could walk in front of a car or something if you're not" I told her.

Lucy muttered something I couldn't make out but I felt her squeeze my hand back and that was good enough for me. We started walking again, hand and hand. It was sweet and about half way towards school she started talking to me again.

"What do you expect out this relationship?" she asked.

"You" I answered simply.

I watched Lucy and saw a blush creep up to her cheeks. I smirked knowing I was the reason she was blushing.

"Let me rephrase that, what do you expect me to do in this relationship?"

"Be yourself."

Lucy slapped her hand on her forehead. What? I didn't get it? Was there a fly or something?

"If I was to be myself then I would have called the cops on you" she said.

"No you wouldn't have. You would be acting like you are now, being my girlfriend so this complete stranger who has loved you since childhood wouldn't kill himself" I said.

Lucy stayed silent after that. I didn't mind, I was still happy that we were HOLDING HANDS! DO YOU SEE THIS WORLD?! WE ARE HOLDING HANDS! I'm never going to wash this hand ever again.

"We're about to be at school, what do you expect me to say when people start questioning us?" Lucy asked.

"That we're dating" I said.

"Stop answering like a smart ass!" she yelled.

"I'm just being honest."

"I'm serious! You can't expect me to just tell them we're dating out of nowhere!"

"Why not? Is it because of the way that I look? I admit the glasses are kind of geeky but I'm not a geek, I swear!" I said.

"I don't care how you look, I care that you're suicidal! And that you just expect me to tell my friends we're dating when they've never seen or heard about you before. Don't you think that's suspicious?"

She doesn't care about my looks? She doesn't care?

"You don't care about my looks?" I asked.

"Natsu! Do you have a one track mind or something?!" she yelled.

"You remembered my name" I fawned.

Oh my God, she said my name! She remembered my name!

"You really do, I don't know why I was worried about those kinds of things, you seem just like a child" Lucy said.

"What are 'those kinds of things'?" I asked Lucy.

Lucy blushed again, "N-nothing! Never mind!" she said.

But I was interested now, those kinds of things. What things did couples do? Suddenly I felt my face heat up.

"You mean, k-k-ki-kissing?!" I asked.

Lucy gave me her blank look again.

"Yeah... sure kissing... what was with all the k's there?" Lucy asked.

We were dating and I loved her, I could tell her anything right?

"I've never kissed a girl before" I said.

"No, really?" she asked.

I did not like the tone of voice Lucy had when she asked me that.

"Well! Have you ever kissed a boy before!?" I asked.

"No, I haven't been threatened into a relationship before either but there's a first for everything" she said.

Lucy hasn't had her first kiss yet, that meant I could be her first kiss! Me! Natsu!

"I do want to kiss you but not now. I want it to be spontaneous and special" I told her.

"You got the spontaneous down."

Lucy and I started walking up the hill, when we reached the top of it we should be able to see our school then it's only a matter of time after until we reached it. Students started to walk around us, duh since we all go to the same school, idiot Natsu. Some of them stared at our joint hands while others minded their own business... I knew they were wondering what was up though.

"So boyfriend, what happens next?"

I grinned, "well I walk you to class."

"Don't expect a kiss at the end."

"Aw, not even on the cheek?" I joked.

I saw the faintest smile appear on Lucy's lips.

* * *

_*BANG*_

Things were going too perfect this morning, why did I ever think it would continue that way? My books fell on the floor, along with my bag, as the Captain of the Football team and his lackey's surrounded me. That banging sound I'm sure everybody in the hallway heard but no one tried to help was Loke slamming me into the lockers.

"So I was having a pretty great day today" Loke started.

So was I until you jumped me out of nowhere with your back-up singers.

"Until I heard this real crazy rumor. People were saying that Lucy, my Lucy! Captain of the Cheerleading Squad Lucy was seen walking to school with you! Now I know that couldn't be true since I mean, look at you!" Loke said.

I raised my hand and clutched my scarf; I felt the locket Lucy gave me underneath it. It's alright Natsu, don't lose any confidence. Loke is just being a dick like he usually is, Lucy's your girlfriend. Mine. This morning she said she didn't care how I looked like, I smiled and brought my hand back down.

"Why are you smiling? You think this is funny?" Loke asked pushing me more against the locker.

"Shit, drop him Loke, Lucy's coming this way" his first back-up singer, Hughes said.

Loke let go of my shirt and backed off. I lost my balanced and fell on the floor, my head banging against the lockers. Just great, I was already unpopular, now I looked like an idiot in front of Lucy.

"Natsu? What happened?" Lucy asked walking towards me.

She kneeled down and wiped the bangs out my eyes, I must have blushed at least fifty shades of red. I swallowed the saliva that built up in my mouth before thinking of something to say.

"Natsu boy here tripped, isn't that right?" back-up singer number two, Sugar Boy asked.

Or wait for them to think of something for me. The three of them were giving me death glares but I didn't care. Lucy was right next to me, concerned about me! She even remembered my name again!

"Is that true Natsu?" she asked.

I really knew Lucy was a good person. She was so angry this morning and now look at her, she was worried for the boy who blackmailed/threatened her. I felt bad for taking advantaged of her kindness.

"Yes" I responded.

Lucy frowned then stared at the three jocks.

"I know you did this Loke! That wasn't very nice" she said.

And now Lucy was defending me! ME! I love you.

"What are you talking about? Me and Natsu here were just playing around, weren't we? Here let me give you a hand pal" Loke said offering me his hand.

Why not? I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"See no harm done. Now let's get going Lucy, our friends are going to be wondering where we are" Loke said.

I dusted myself off and bent down to pick up my books. I was reaching for my history book when I touched someone else's hand. Looking up, I saw it was Lucy's and she was helping me.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there shortly" Lucy told him.

She was ditching Loke... for me? Lucy picked up my scattered papers and made them into a need pile.

"Here" she said handing them to me.

"Thanks" I said.

I stuffed them in my backpack and opened my locker to put my books away.

"Great, you finished helping him. Now can we ditch the geek and get going?" Loke asked.

I'm not a geek, I am a loser, loner, and occasionally stalker.

"Sure, you coming Natsu?" Lucy said.

W-wh-wha-wha- what?

"HUH!" I yelled.

I heard myself echo, I looked beside me and saw I wasn't the only one who was shocked.

"Would you three leave! I'm trying to have a talk with my-" Lucy paused.

With her what? With her what?!

"Boyfriend" Lucy said simply.

YES! OH YES! DID YOU HEAR THAT WORLD?! OH MY GOD! IN YOUR FACE LOKE, IN YOUR HANSOME GAY LIKE FACE!

"What?!" Loke yelled.

"Leave, shoo, shoo. I'll see you at the table" Lucy said swatting her hands.

Sugar Boy grabbed Loke's arm and started pulling him away. Hughes stared at the two of us before walking away with them. I was surprised Loke wasn't putting up a fight.

"Thanks" I said.

"How could no one help you? I'm going to have a talk with Loke later" Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" I said.

"Used to it? You mean he bullies you all the time?" she asked.

I shrugged. It was no new news to me, Loke and his gay gang always bullied me. It was just a way of life.

"I'm really going to have a talk with him" Lucy growled.

"It's okay Lucy, really"

"It is definitely not okay! How can you even say that? No one deserves to get bullied! I should yell at everyone who just walk by!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

Lucy sighed and lifted up her hands; she touched my glasses, moving them so they would be straight again. I hadn't even noticed they were crooked.

"Don't let them push you around Natsu, stand up for yourself" Lucy said.

Easy for her to say since three buff guys weren't surrounding her. Let's just keep that to myself shall we? I nodded.

"So... were you serious?" I asked.

Lucy looked confused. "About what? Calling you my boyfriend? That was the arrangement right?" she asked.

"Yeah but not about that, about hanging out with you for nutrition?" I asked.

"Sorry, do you have other's friends you usually hang out with? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No! I want to go, I do. I just... couldn't believe you asked me that's all."

"Oh, where do you usually hang out?" she asked.

"Anywhere there isn't people, mostly the library though"

"Oh, your friends don't mind walking around all the time?" she asked.

"What friends?" I asked her.

Lucy's expression turned to a sad one.

"Me, I'm you friend. And your future friends which I'm about to introduce you too, come on" Lucy said grabbing my hand.

"Friend? I thought you were my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I am in your eyes, in mine... I consider us friends" she said.

Friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17: I forgot to update. That is my only excuse, I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews, they brightened my day.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 3

.

What have I gotten myself into? I went from sitting in the back of the library all alone to sitting at the most popular table in school.

"Morning everyone" Lucy chirped.

The popular group's heads looked up towards us; I heard some various 'mornings' and saw a few smiles. I kept my head lowered and followed after Lucy. She sat at the end of the bench and started scooting over to the side.

"Move Jellal, we have a new friend today."

The man named, Jellal, listened to Lucy and started scooting over. Lucy grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the seat next to her. I felt like I was sweating bullets at the moment and then... it just dawned on me. What the hell was I doing here?

"Who's the geek?"

I clenched my fists, I am no-

"He's not a geek! He's a..." Lucy trailed off.

"Loser" Loke said covering it with a cough.

Lucy tried to defend me! Me! Maybe not Loke, calling me a loser, but I was cooler with that than geek. I pushed my glasses up and started to stare at Lucy's friends. Four girls and six boys; some with hair colors weirder than mine.

"Shut up Loke" Lucy growled.

"So, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" one girl asked me.

Her hair color had to be the closest to mind, a scarlet red. Salmon and scarlet were close, they both descended from red. What did my red descended comrade just say?

Oh no, introductions. Come on Natsu, you can introduce yourself. It's easy. Just take a deep breath, look straight into their eyes, give Lucy's necklace a squeeze and say-

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Simple as that. My voice sounded strong, confident and I didn't stutter once. I sighed in relief and let my hand dropped. Well I think that went well.

"Well Natsu Dragneel, I'm Erza Scarlet" Erza said.

Scarlet, not only was her hair scarlet but her last name too? Freaky.

"Nice to meet you" she added.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

Erza nudged the guy next to her.

"What?" he growled.

It was alright, she didn't have to introduce me to the gangster looking fellow next to her. I try to stay away from people who can kicked my behind, and here she was introducing him to his next target... me. Erza then glared at the gangster and I felt a sudden shiver course through me.

"Yikes! I'm Gajeel, sorry about the geek comment" Gajeel said leaning away from the girl.

So much for my gangster idea.

"I'm Levy! It's nice to meet one of Lucy's friends! I'm sure we'll get along well since..." Levy looked around the table then pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"I wear glasses too" she whispered to me.

I actually laughed.

"Put those away Lev, I'm Lisanna. Strange, Lucy's never mentioned you before. I mean I would have remembered if she talked about you especially with a hair color like that" Lisanna said.

I tried so hard to resist the urge to use my scarf as a bandana. Moments like these are when I'd walk away and go isolate myself, but Lucy was here. I'll pull through this for her.

"Never mind that, who's next? Natsu already knows Hughes, Sugar Boy, and Loke, your turn Jellal" Lucy said.

The man sitting next to Lucy leaned forward so he could make eye contact with me.

"Jellal" he said before leaning back.

"Don't worry about him, he's not one of many words" Erza whispered.

What a coincidence, neither am I. I think I'd get along well with Jellal, we're both silent people.

"I'm Juvia, let's get along" Juvia said.

A small smile graced her lips when she said that and I couldn't help but smile back. She seemed nice, not nicer than my Lucy though.

"And last but certainly not the least, the greatest out of all these people here, Gray! Fullbuster!" Gray introduced himself.

Several people at the table laughed at him, Lucy was one of them. I looked at Gray and saw a potential rival if he was interested in my Lucy. With that the introductions were done, conversations went on at the table and I just sat with my head lowered next to Lucy.

"So Natsu,"

I looked up, I think she was Lisanna?

"So, why'd you come here today?" Lisanna asked.

By the tone of her voice she didn't mean it in a bad way, it sounded like she was just curious why a complete stranger that Lucy's never talked about once before would come sit with them.

"Um, Lucy invited me" I said scratching the back of my head.

"So Lucy, why'd you invite him?" Lisanna asked, her eyes trailing towards her.

Lucy started to fidget in her seat, "well you see, the thing is" she stumbled with saying.

Was she nervous to introduce me as her boyfriend? Did she want me to do it instead? Lucy suddenly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers; she lifted it up so her friends could see and said in a very clear voice-

"We're dating!"

Loke spat out the milk he was drinking. I didn't laugh, but I did have a big smirk on my face. Hughes cursed and stared wiping the milk off him, alright so now I laughed.

"Really? No offence Natsu but you don't seem like Lucy's... type" Lisanna said.

I shrugged. I knew I wasn't Lucy's type, that's why I tried to kill myself. The conversations died at the table and everyone was looking at us. Why were they looking? I looked towards Lucy and saw her face was red. She was looking downwards, her fingers playing with the helm of her skirt. So cute.

"Well! Aren't you going to tell us the story? Or do we have to guess?" Lisanna asked.

They'd never guess it right in a million years. Lucy's head shot up and she started looking around.

"Oh yes, our story... um" she said.

I guess it was time for me to step in.

"I walked up to Lucy one day after school and asked her out, just like that" I said.

Eyes trailed towards me while my eyes trailed to Lucy to check if I did a good job or not. She had a small smile on her face. What? It was true... I just left out the cutting part.

"So bold. Just like that? No flowers or nothing?" Levy asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, just like that" I said.

Well I did bring a razor...

"And Lucy? Why'd you say yes? I know other guys asked you out actually getting you things. Why say yes to Natsu's?" Lisanna asked.

"Well um! I admired his confidence in himself, and his eyes. They looked so set and determined... I guess I felt... cherished? By the way he loved me" Lucy said.

Admired my confidence? Determined eyes? Cherished by my love? I didn't know Lucy thought so highly of me, I had no idea. I rubbed my nose, trying really hard to hide my blush.

"Wow" was all Lisanna said.

Her friends seemed to have the same expressions of their faces, except for Jellal. I just assumed he never has expressions.

"Come on! Really? Just look at the guy! Confidence? Determined? I don't see anything like that on him!" Loke yelled.

And there was the jerk being... well a jerk.

"A word Loke" Lucy said getting up.

Wait! Don't go! I don't want to be left here alone with these people! Why can't anyone read my mind?!... oh wait that should be a good thing. Loke stood up from his seat while Lucy swung her legs from under the table.

"Gladly" he smirked at me then walked away with MY girlfriend.

"Don't mind Loke, he's just a-"

"A jerk?" I asked finishing Gray's sentence.

"I was going to say dick but pretty much yeah, you get used to him though" Gajeel said.

I started laughing, I heard Gray join me. Seemed we had the same sense of humor.

"Well Natsu, welcome to the club" Gray said throwing me a juice box.

"T-thanks" I stuttered catching it.

My first juice box from a friend; I smiled at it as I rubbed my thumb across the cover.

"So Natsu, tell us about yourself" Erza said.

I flinched and looked up.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for starters, what's your favorite color?" Erza asked.

"To simple, let's ask if he's ever broken the law before" Gajeel said.

"No! How about what's your favorite book?" Levy asked.

"How many woman have you slept with before Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Are you gay?" Sugar Boy asked.

"Of course he isn't gay, why would he be dating Lucy if he was?" Hughes said.

So many questions, I guess I'll start at the top?

"Well red because I don't know, it seems like a hot color? The worst I've ever done was break my neighbor's window and run away, book? Um... I'm not a big fan of reading but I guess the Phantom Head? None, and no I'm not gay" I said.

Did I get everything?

"You're not a big fan of reading? How come you have such dor-... big glasses then?" Gajeel asked.

"Poor vision, really blind without these" I said touching them.

"So they're just for looks? You're not really a geek? Or smart?" Gajeel asked.

I shook my head. Gajeel's face dropped and I really wished Lucy was here right now because the look he was giving me made me think he was about to jump me.

"You could have told me that BEFORE I started copying your paper! I always thought I copied wrong and that's why I kept getting a C-, stupid" Gajeel mumbled.

"You copied from Natsu? I copied from you!" Gray yelled.

I cracked a smile.

"You guys both copy from him? For what class?" Erza asked.

"Math, 3th period. Natsu here always sits next to the window seat. He's always staring out the window, daydreaming, every class period. That's when I take a peek at his sheet" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel! Cheating's wrong!" Levy yelled.

"So is failing!" Gajeel defended.

So this was what it felt like to have friends.

"I offered to tutor you" Levy said.

"So? I don't have time for studying" he said.

"But you have time for going to heavy metal concerts with your other friends?" Levy asked.

I laughed along with others.

"... yes. That's exactly right" Gajeel said.

"Thanks Natsu, if it wasn't for you Gajeel here wouldn't have had anyone to copy from and we both would have failed" Gray said.

"No need to thank me, I wasn't even aware what was happening. Like Gajeel said, I was daydreaming" I said.

Lucy's friends laughed. Laughed! At my joke! Suddenly the bell rang; Lucy's friends started grabbing their things and getting up.

"Ready for class Pinky?" Gajeel asked.

What class? Did he want to walk to class together? In a non-gay way... We were actually going to go to class together!

"You'll see him there, I bet Natsu here wants to walk his _girlfriend_ to class" Lisanna said in a teasing voice.

Girlfriend, that's right! Lucy! Where was she?

"Sorry I'm late, bye guys" Lucy said appearing behind me.

She grabbed my wrist and started tugging me forward, I flinched as a reflex.

"Oh sorry! I forgot this was your... cutting wrist" she said.

She flipped over my hand and trailed her finger down the bandage that covered mu wrist. It was a gentle touch so I didn't flinch this time.

"At least you bandaged it, we don't have to worry about you bleeding out again" Lucy said.

I nodded. Lucy grabbed my hand again, gently this time, and started pulling me along.

"So how'd you get along with our friends?" she asked.

Our?

"They... were really nice" I mumbled.

Lucy giggled. "I'm glad you liked them. Oh good news! You don't have to worry about Loke anymore, I gave him a big lecture" she said.

"Lucy" I said stopping her.

Lucy looked back towards me with a questionable face.

"Thanks. You really are a good person" I said.

Too bad I wasn't. Lucy didn't deserve to be with a conniving loser like me.

"No worries Natsu, now are you going to walk to me class or do I have to go all by myself?" Lucy asked me.

I nodded and started walking with her again. I didn't understand it, why was she being so nice? That wasn't part of the deal, she just had to be my girlfriend. Instead she stood up for me, gave me friends, actually smiled at me and called me her friend. What have I done in return for Lucy? Threaten her, stalked her, I couldn't stop though. I know Lucy deserves someone great but... I can't let go of her. I can't let go of this hand.

I love her. Even if I had to take advantage of that kindness to be with her then so be it. I want to be with Lucy, no matter the costs.

* * *

"Hello Natsu."

Natsu? Someone was actually trying to talk to me? I turned my head and noticed Gray sitting in the chair next to me. Gajeel was also there, he took the seat in front of me.

"Man, now I see why you always sit over here. The view's great" Gajeel said staring out the window.

They were talking to me! They were talking to me! Talk back Natsu, don't screw this up.

"I know, just don't let the teacher catch you or else it's detention" I said.

... That was alright. You both agreed with what he said and gave him a heads up. That was a good reply, nice one me.

"Thanks, so what you reading?" Gajeel asked turning around in his seat.

This was one of the moments I've heard about, this was the beginning to a friendly conversation. Moments where two friends talk to each other to pass the time. The teacher wasn't here yet so I guess Gajeel was talking to me to pass the time. Way to go me!

"Well um, it's just a comic I picked up yesterday" I said.

Damn! Just a comic? What am I, a geek? It wasn't even a comic but a-

"Oh my God" Gajeel said.

He lifted his hand and picked up the book from my desk. Great, now he's going to make fun of me for reading such-

"Just a comic, Natsu boy here has jokes Gray. This is the latest edition of Tenchi Muyo! I didn't know this came out already" Gajeel said skimming through the book.

... What?

"You?... Like?... Tenchi Muyo?" I asked.

Gajeel looked up at me for a quick second and grinned.

"Like? Dude I fricken worship this manga! Gray on the other hand... not so much" Gajeel said.

"What? I'm not allowed to have an opinion? I like the story I just think it's a little... weak. Yu Yu Hakusho on the other hand, now that's another story" Gray said.

I blinked.

"You? Read? Yu Yu Hakusho?" I asked.

"Psh! Yu Yu Hakusho has nothing on Tenshi Muyo" Gajeel argued waving my manga in the air.

"Yeah right! There's more action, more adventure, Yusuke's a ghost detective! Ghost Detective!" Gray yelled.

"So?! Tenchi got alien girls living with him! Talk about a player" Gajeel said.

"Well let's ask Natsu about it, what do you think?" Gray asked.

What me? They wanted my opinion about this?

"Yeah Natsu boy, tell Gray all the greatness that is Tenchi Muyo!" Gajeel yelled.

They were talking... to me. They were asking me questions.

"Well" I said.

Why am I choking? Isn't this what I always wanted... friends.

"I have to agree with Gray that Yu Yu Hakusho is a good manga, but that's only because Tenchi Muyo has just gotten started! Yu Yu Hakusho has a clear 100 chapter head start against Tenchi Muyo, it wouldn't be fair to compare the two of them. With that being said, Tenchi Muyo does have its spot lights. I mean who wouldn't want to live with a house full of alien girls? But let's focus on the positive side instead of fighting, I think I speak for all of us when I say both manga's are equally funny" I said.

Silence... they're staring at me. Don't tell me I messed it up?

"I have to admit, Ryoku flicking mini paper balls at Ayeka was funny, especially when Ayeka retaliated by throwing a book at Ryoku's face!" Gray laughed.

"What about when Yusuke mad that funny ass face and acted like a monkey with chop sticks up his nose! Yu Yu Hakusho was funny right off the bat" Gajeel laughed.

They... were agreeing.

"Nice job Natsu, you just saved us from a long pointless argument" Gray said patting my back.

My glasses fell off when he did that but I didn't care. I just experienced a friend hit; Gray just praised me.

"Whoops sorry about that" Gray said.

"Here" Gajeel said lifting up my glasses.

No one's ever picked up my glasses for me before.

"Thanks" I mumbled grabbing them and putting them back on.

"No problem Natsu boy, shit looks like the teacher's here" Gajeel said turning around in his seat.

"Alright students I'm going to be passing out your old test, you have free time for the first 10 minutes of class" our teacher said.

Gajeel turned back around, his head looking down towards the manga. Gray smiled and started teasing Gajeel, talking about how Levy would be proud to see him reading.

"I'm disappointed in you Dragneel, next time I expect to see better results" the teacher said handing me my test.

A big red F was at the top right corner.

"Damn you know what that means" Gray said.

Gray and Gajeel got their test a few seconds later; they looked at each other and started laughing. I smiled and joined in.

So this was how it felt to have friends.

**BlackLynx17: To be continued, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: This story's getting popular! Thanks for the reviews! I tried to update this sooner but every time I was proof reading it, I just couldn't concentrate at all.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 4

.

Where should I go? It's lunch and I haven't got the slightest clue where Lucy is.

...

I sighed and banged my head against my locker. I couldn't just go and sit at her table without her, they weren't my friends... then again Gray and Gajeel acted like I was...

Maybe I could just sit with them until Lucy comes, but what if they didn't want to sit with me? Natsu, think of Lucy, think of Lucy. I moved my scarf and pulled out the locket Lucy gave me. My thumb ran over the top of it, outlining the little designs on the heart. After eyeing the detail for about the millionth time in my life I opened it and listened to the minute lullaby.

I swear I could practically play this tune on the piano... if I knew how to play the piano, and draw each and every little detail on the locket... if I knew how to draw. When the lullaby ended I closed the locket.

Alright Natsu, you can do this. Believe in yourself. You are not a scardy cat, you're a loser. Well that's not helping me believe in myself more, but I did get the boost to try and sit at her table. Maybe one day I won't think of myself as a loser anymore, maybe I'll think of myself as a person, a friend, Lucy's love of her life. I gripped my bag tighter with my new determination and started walking towards the cafeteria.

Everything's going to be just fine Natsu. What's the worst they could do it me?

"Hey geek!"

I paused. Wait a second, I'm not a geek. I continued walking again, thank God I didn't turn around or else I would have acknowledged it. Very suddenly I was being pulled back by my uniform and slammed against a locker. Not again.

"You're supposed to answer when I call you geek" Loke said.

I thought Lucy talked to him for me?

Well apparently not if he was about to punch me right now... either that or Loke just didn't hear well.

"Because of you Lucy's mad at me. Tell me, what the hell did you do to make her go out with you? I mean really look at her then look at yourself! You're way out of her league" he said.

Don't believe him Natsu, he'll be done in a few seconds then I can go see Lucy.

"She's Captain of the Cheerleading squad and you're a nobody. Just a weak, ugly, pathetic, geek. Look at yourself, Lucy's probably only going out with you because she felt sorry. Why else would she date a poindexter like you?" Loke asked.

He lifted his hand up and grabbed my glasses.

"Give it back!" I yelled leaning up.

I was shoved against the locker again, my head slamming a little bit too hard against it. My ears started ringing, great now not only am I blind, but deaf too.

"Lookey, lookey, the geek's trying to stand up for himself" Sugar Boy laughed.

"Come on Loke, we should get going" Hughes said.

I sighed, thank goodness.

"Alright remember this though geek! Lucy deserves much more better than you, she deserves a man like me. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to the rock you crawled under from" Loke said.

Finally he released his hold on me and walked off. I heard a clicking sound a few seconds later, shit he dropped my glasses. I was totally blind, how was I supposed to find them? I bent down on all fours and started feeling my way around. How embarrassing, once I finally found them I just leaned against the lockers and sighed. I saw people walking by, none of them looked down towards me. How come none of them stopped and helped me? Did they not care or did they... think I was a geek too?

Loke's right, I was fooling myself thinking I could actually be with Lucy. I stood back up and dusted myself off. Picking up my bag, I started making my way to the library.

* * *

She was going to past by in 3, 2, 1.

"Natsu I know you there, come on out" she said.

I chuckled lightly to myself before coming out of my hiding spot and into the open. Lucy stood there waiting for me with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey" I mumbled a little embarrassed I was found so quickly.

"Hey, did you know I always had a feeling someone was spying on me every time I walked through here? I never saw anyone though so I just thought I was being paranoid" Lucy said walking up to me.

I blushed and pushed up my glasses.

"Let me guess you're here to walk me home?" she asked.

... I nodded.

"Let's go then shall we?" she asked walking ahead.

I followed quietly behind her, surprised at her lack of questions.

"So where were you lunch? Everyone was waiting for you to come but you never did. Gajeel wanted to return the manga he borrowed" she said.

Everyone... was waiting... for me?

"I forgot" I mumbled.

Lucy paused, she turned around and stared at me.

"You're lying."

"What does it matter! No one cares what happens to me! I'm a geek compared to all of you, I don't deserve to be seen with you!" I yelled.

"If no one cared about what happens to you then you wouldn't be here right now" Lucy said.

I froze. Lucy sighed as her gaze softened.

"I would have let you killed yourself if I didn't care Natsu" she said.

"You're the only one then, come on let's get going" I said walking ahead of her.

I felt something in my hand, I looked down and saw Lucy had grabbed it.

"Maybe the reason you don't have any friends is because you don't have any confidence in yourself. You think because I wear glasses or because I'm not smart that no one would want to be your friend. You judge yourself on the outside Natsu, but what about the inside? To me your just a scared little boy, lonely wanting to be with someone but everyone's just passing you by. Be honest Natsu, do you want friends?" she asked.

I judge myself on the outside? Isn't that what everyone does? Isn't that the reason I have no friends? Because no one wants to be seen with a loser like me? That's the reason Lucy forgot me, because I was nothing but a nobody in her eyes. But I wanted to be a somebody to her, I wanted someone to care. So did I want friends?

"Yes, I've always wanted friends" I answered.

"Well then how come you doubt yourself once you finally get some?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a very likable person Natsu, Gajeel and Gray enjoyed your company. They really liked you Natsu and not because of your looks but because of your personality. Gajeel was the first one to ask me where you were Natsu, he wanted to hang out with you."

"Because of you."

"Because of you Natsu, he liked you because of you. I didn't force him to talk to you, he did that on his own. You made him be your friend."

...

"If that's true then how come I didn't have any friends until I met you?" I asked.

Lucy frowned.

"Because you never tried too."

* * *

My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am not a geek, I am a loser. My girlfriend is one of the most popular girls in school and she only agreed to go out with me because I threatened to kill myself. I had no friends until I met Lucy and now I seem to have two; Gajeel and Gray. I believe they're only my friends because of Lucy while she thinks they're my friends because of me.

The reason I've had no friends till now was because I never tried too. I've never tried to make friends. Never. Well things are going to be different now, I have Lucy with me. With her by my side I felt the confidence I needed. That's why I, Natsu Dragneel, have decided that tomorrow I was going to try and make friends.

* * *

"I'm leaving" Lucy yelled closing the door to her home.

She turned around and started walking toward me.

"You didn't scream this time" I said.

"I kind of figured you'd be here again" she said.

"I wanted to thank you. I thought about what you said yesterday and you were right. I never tried to make friends because I didn't believe anyone would want to be my friend. I mean look at me! I'm a weak, ugly, geek with glasses" I said.

Lucy stared at me then frowned.

"That sounds like something Loke would say" she mumbled.

I sighed.

"You're my confidence Lucy, if you say I can make friends if I tried then I'm willing to do it. I'll try"

"So as a thank you you're going to let me go free? We won't be dating anymore?" she asked with a cheerful tone.

I shook my head.

"I need you Lucy, I can't let you go" I said.

"Then your scaring me Natsu. I don't know what you expect out of this relationship, I'm afraid you'll hurt me or try and force me to do something I don't want" she said.

"I'd never in a million years hurt you Lucy. I love you, why would I want to hurt you?" I asked.

Lucy looked away. "I don't know, I mean your suicidal who knows what you're capable of" she said.

I put a finger under Lucy's chin so she would be looking at me.

"I swear on my life that I will never, ever hurt you Lucy."

Lucy stepped away from me, I think I saw her cheeks fluster.

"I don't want you to die Natsu, but I don't want to be with you either" she said.

"I thought you liked me as a friend?"

"I do but-... we should get going" Lucy said walking away.

I walked silently after her. She was scared of me, she was afraid that I might hurt her. She had every right to be with the way I made her my girlfriend. If only she could see it from my perspective, if she could see how much she means to me.

"Would it be alright if I held your hand?" I asked.

Lucy peeked back at me.

"Are you going to cut yourself if I refuse?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just want too" I said.

Lucy looked back ahead but I saw her hand extend out. I smiled lightly and grabbed it.

"Lucy, what do you think of me? I mean, like really think of me?" I asked.

"Suicidal of course. I think... you're sad. You don't have any confidence in yourself, you're indecisive, a loner, a stalker-"

"Basically someone you would never go out with?" I interrupted.

"Let me finish. I also think you're kind, maybe a little awkward at times but I believe your heart's in the right place. You're really a good person Natsu, I do believe that but... you just don't know how to interact with others" she said.

Did she just praise me?

"What about you? What do you think of me?" she asked.

"Well isn't that obvious?! I think your perfect Lucy. You're nice, sweet, and smart. Very caring, and you don't worry about stupid things. You're not stuck up like other popular people, I mean you faced your friend Loke for me! You've only know me for 2 days and yet you've treated me like a friend. I think... you're very beautiful, one of the prettiest girls in school. I love your eagerness to learn new things and-"

"Alright Natsu that's enough" Lucy interrupted.

"I was just getting started" I said then looked over at her.

She was blushing; a smiled appeared on my face. She was embarrassed, because of me. I was the cause of her blush!

"I love you Lucy, I love how you're just yourself."

"Alright, I believe you! Just stop talking please" she said.

I smiled and looked back up ahead; I felt Lucy squeeze my hand a few seconds later.

"Thank you" she whispered.

I didn't know why she was thanking me but that had to be a good thing right?

"Are you still scared of me?" I asked.

"Not so much but yeah a little."

It helped. She wasn't scared of me as much as she was before.

"Would it... would it be alright if I sat with you again at nutrition?" I asked.

"Of course Natsu, you're my boyfriend aren't you?" she asked.

I laughed.

"And if you don't come I'll send Loke and his goons to go find you" she laughed.

I froze.

"Natsu? Are you still worried about them? Don't worry I talked to them, they won't jump you" she said.

If only she knew, if only she knew.

* * *

"Natsu boy! Hey thanks for letting me borrow this, where were you yesterday?" Gajeel asked me.

I sat down at the table between Lucy and... and... I think her name was Levy?

"Um..."

"He was busy working on a paper for class" Lucy covered.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want them to know I didn't have any friends so I was forced to sit in the library since Loke bullied me... it was to... saddening.

"Oh well thanks man here" Gajeel said holding out my book.

I reached out to grab it from him but someone beat me too it.

"What is this? Tenshi? Muyo? What a geeky book, perfect for someone like you Natsu" Loke said lifting my book up.

"Give it back to him Loke!" Lucy yelled.

Loke lifted his hands up, my book raising in the air with it.

"Sorry, sorry I was just curious that's all. Here you go Natsu" Loke said handing it with a smile on his gay-looking face.

I reached out to grab it but Loke let go right when my fingertips touched the cover and it fell straight into Gray's lunch.

"Whoops" Loke laughed.

"LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

"It's alright Lucy, it was just an accident" I said picking up the book.

An accident my butt! Gray handed me a napkin and I started wiping the spaghetti sauce off the cover. It wasn't working.

"You heard the boy, it was an accident" Loke said.

I just bought this book too. Now I'll have to go to the store and waste more money to buy the sa- I felt someone kiss my cheek and grabbed my hand at the same time.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll go with you after school to buy another copy" Lucy said smiling at me.

Did she just kiss me? She just kissed me! Lucy just kissed me! My face flustered up as I heard Gajeel laughing.

"Save the kisses for when you two are alone, no one wants to see it here" he laughed.

I looked at Lucy and saw her face was flustered up as well. Loke's face was red but I didn't think he was blushing, more like he was mad.

"A-al-alright L-Lucy" I stuttered.

Lucy Heartfilia just kissed me. It may have been on the cheek but a kiss was still a kiss. Maybe wasting more money on another copy wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Were you serious? About going with me to by another copy?" I asked.

"I was dead serious Natsu. I can't believe Loke did that! What a jerk! I don't remember him acting this way before" Lucy said.

I do. Since the day he first saw me.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the book" she said.

"No! I'll pay for it but... could I... take you out... on... a date?" I asked.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID IT! I WAS ABLE TO ASK LUCY OUT ON A DATE AND I DIDN'T STUTTER ONCE!

"Could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear what you asked" she said.

We stopped walking and I faced Lucy. Confidence Natsu. You already asked her once, it should be easier than first time right? I leaned up straight and cleared my throat.

"After school could I take you out on a date?" I asked.

Confidence. That's what I sounded like. Lucy looked at me, her face... emotionless. Suddenly I saw it, from her neck up I saw her whole face literally turn red. Wow and here I thought that was something that only happened in animes.

"S-s-sure" she said touching her cheeks.

"You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you or anything" I said waving my hands in front of me.

Lucy shook her head, "no it's alright, I have to make up for what Loke did to you so yeah."

Wait...What now?

"So you're only saying yes for Loke?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, she quickly outstretched her hands towards me, "NO! I'm saying yes because I want to."

"So you do in fact want to go on a date with me not because of Loke."

"Yes, a date with just you."

... "So does that mean you like me?" I asked.

"NO! I mean, I do like you but as a friend."

"So this is a friend date?"

"It's whatever you want it to be Natsu! I'm going to class before I'm late" she said storming off.

"I want it to be a date!" I called after her.

"It's a date then!" she yelled.

I laughed. God I loved that girl.

* * *

I had my head leaning against one hand while my eyes stared out the window. I was watching the clouds pass by when he asked me.

"So how far you and Lucy gotten?" Gajeel asked.

My head jerked back making my glasses fall lower; I was pretty sure I was blushing at the moment. Where did that question come from?

"Back off Gajeel, look at the poor boy! You're embarrassing him!" Gray said.

"What? I'm just curious! Natsu doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to" Gajeel said.

"I don't want to" I said.

"I was lying, you have to answer the question" Gajeel said.

Gray laughed while I pushed my glasses back up. We were... friends right? I, could tell them. Not about the cutting, God no, but about our relationship.

"We hold hands a lot" I said.

Gajeel and Gray looked at me; they're eyes widened as they nodded their head at me.

"AND?!" they said.

"and... that's it" I finished.

Gajeel and Gray groaned.

"Our man hasn't even gotten to first base yet!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Lucy kissed his cheek at nutrition though, that's half a base" Gray laughed.

I groaned and laid my head down. How embarrassing...

"Doesn't he have a date with her though?" Gray asked.

"He does! Let's help our boy, listen to us Natsu and by the end of the date I guarantee that she'll be locking lips with you" Gajeel said.

I peeked out from under my arms and stared at my, I took a gulp, friends... what's the worst that could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's late. I've started school again so this story might continue with one week updates.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 5

.

And a 3, 2, 1.

"Natsu? Where are you?" Lucy called out.

With a light smile, I stepped out of my hiding space and into the clearing. Lucy stood there smiling gently at me before turning it into a glare.

"Why don't you just wait for me where I can see you?" she asked.

I shrugged, "habit" I assumed.

Lucy relaxed her face and sighed. I walked over and reached for her backpack, she retracted her hand though.

"It's okay, I got it" she said.

I couldn't let it go though, I wasn't allowed to. Gray's advice was to act like a gentlemen. Gentlemen hold their woman's bags so I needed to hold Lucy's for her. I reached for it again, this time Lucy hid it behind her back.

"I said it was okay, I can hold my own bag Natsu" she said.

I sighed and faced forward, out the corner of my eye I waited until Lucy placed her bag in grab's view before I quickly turned and snatched it. I held the bag up in victory and laughed before realizing this wasn't a video game and I probably looked like an idiot. I heard Lucy's soft giggles though and when I turned around, she had one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other covered her mouth.

"If it means that much to you then you can hold it" she giggled.

I stood up with pride, but still held my smile.

"It does actually, shall we go?" I asked.

Lucy's giggled continued before she stood up too and tried to say with a very serious face,

"Yes let's shall"

Alright, so maybe saying 'shall' and talking like the olden days wasn't a good idea, at least we got a laugh out of it though. I reached out and grabbed Lucy's hand before we started walking towards our... gulp, date. Let's hope Gray and Gajeel gave me enough information for things to go smoothly. If not I still have that razor in my back pocket, for emergencies only though... or for a kiss.

* * *

"Wow, I've never been in a comic book store before" Lucy said.

"It's not a comic book store, it's the comic section of the book store" I told her.

Lucy looked at me and blinked.

"Wow I've never been to the comic section of a book store before" she said.

Her fingers glided across the covers of the comics, never staying on a cover for more than a few seconds. I watched her as she strolled down the section, her eyebrows close together as if she was trying to recall if she ever heard of one of the comics. No such luck, Lucy's face went back to an innocent one as she strolled back up to me.

"So, what's the comic you're looking for?" she asked.

"Um... none?"

Lucy looked at me with a questionable expression.

"What do you mean none? What was the comic that Loke dropped?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"That was a manga, located in the manga section"

"Then why are we in the comics?" she asked me.

I shrugged, her guess was as good as mine. Why were we in the comic section of the book store anyway?

"Let's go to the manga section then" Lucy said passing by me.

She grabbed my hand at last minute and started tugging me along. I followed her sloppily, tripping on my own feet before finally catching myself and walking like a normal person would. With my free hand I brushed against my scarf briefly before pushing up my glasses.

"Where's the manga section located in this book store?" she asked.

"Um, second floor" I said.

Why oh why did I tell her? Lucy proceeded to drag me up the first flight of stairs, if I was tripping before I must have been free falling now. Finally we reached the last step and Lucy let go of my hand to go explore.

"Wow, I've never seen so many manga's in one place before" she said walking up to the bookshelves.

Like she did with the comics, Lucy placed her fingers on the spine of the first manga and walked to the other side, her fingers gliding across each book. I stood where I was and watched her in fascination, Lucy really wa-

"Excuse me"

"Oh, sorry" I said moving out of the way.

A young man and his daughter walked passed me, idiot Natsu! Why'd you stand in front of the stairs like that!

"Hahahaha"

I looked up and saw Lucy's gaze on me, a playful smile on her lips. She lifted up her hand showing me the Tenshi Muyo book that Loke had destroyed, ON PURPOSE.

"You found it" I said walking towards her.

Lucy nodded and opened the book, flipping through the pages.

"Wasn't that hard, so is this book actually any good? I hear Gajeel talking about it all the time to Levy" she said stopping on no page in particular.

I took the book out her hands before she could read a single word and started looking at the books.

"Not for you but... let's see... this one would be good" I said pulling it off the shelf.

"Head's up"

I laughed as I saw Lucy scramble to catch it. Once she did, she sent a quick glare my way before turning over to the cover.

"Say I Love You?"

"I love you" I said.

Lucy looked up at me.

"Ha ha, very funny Natsu" she said blandly.

I grinned.

"Come on, let's go pay for these so we can continue our... date" I whispered in her ear as I walked passed her.

"NATSU!"

I love it when she screams me name.

* * *

"So what's Say I Love You, don't say it! About?" Lucy asked.

I held back my laughter, "well it's about this girl who doesn't believe in friends" I said.

"Oh" Lucy said looking at the cover again.

"She's a loner but after she gets her first boyfriend all of a sudden she starts to have friends. It's a very heartwarming story" I said.

"Hmm, this 'Tabachi Mei' character sounds a lot like someone I know" Lucy said.

I looked at her with an raised eyebrow. "Really, who?" I asked.

"Well he was a loner. He believed in friends though, he just never tried to get any. Anyway he's a loner but after he got his first girlfriend all of a sudden he starts to have friends" she said.

I know she was talking about me, but why not play dumb?

"Who? Is it Loke? Who's his first girlfriend?" I asked.

Lucy pouted and slapped on the shoulder me with her book. I only laughed.

"I was talking about you Natsu!" she yelled.

"But you're not my first girlfriend, so it can't be me" I said.

The smile on Lucy's face dropped, she stood still and stared at me. Was it something I said?

"I'm not?" she asked.

Yup it was definitely something I said, I wasn't too worried about it. I walked up to Lucy and held her hands.

"You're not my first, you're my last" I said.

Gajeel's advice came to mind, 'don't force the kiss, let the opportunity come to you'. It would have been a perfect opportunity to kiss her, and I did go for it... but! I got nervous halfway and ended up kissing her cheek instead. My glasses bumped against her forehead; I leaned back and rearranged them correctly.

"So I'm not your first?" she repeated completely ignoring my kiss to the cheek.

I laughed, "didn't you hear me?" I asked turning back around.

I lifted up bags up and held them behind my back whistling a little show tune as I walked.

"You said last, who was your first Natsu?" Lucy asked tailing behind me.

"Do you honestly think that a girl would go out with me?" I said peeking behind my shoulder.

Lucy looked at me.

"You're my first Lucy and hopefully you'll be my last, hmm. Maybe it would have made more sense if I said you're not my first, you're my only" I continued.

Lucy latched onto my shoulder, causing me to drop my hands.

"For the record, I do think a girl would go out with you, I mean look at me" she said.

"That's only because I held a razor blade to my wrist" I mumbled.

"Nah uh, you said go out. You asked me out on a date Natsu, you didn't force me to say yes. See I'm a girl and I'm going out with you" she said.

"I meant as a girlfriend kind of way"

"Well you should have been more specific" Lucy said and giggled.

I sighed, but a smile clearly showed on my face.

"That I should have"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go half's?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy who is the gentlemen here?" I asked her.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow and said with an amused expression.

"You are"

"That's right! And as the GENTLEMEN I'm going to be the one paying. Go on and order whatever you want" I said.

"Alright then I take the whole left side of the menu" Lucy said.

My glasses fell.

"Just kidding" Lucy teased sticking her tongue out at me.

I laughed pushing my glasses back up. Thank goodness that was a joke.

"And what would you two be having today?" our waitress asked walking up.

Lucy lifted up her menu, "well I'd like the scones with jam please" she said.

"What type of jam dear?"

"Strawberry"

"And the usual for you Natsu?"

"Please Amelia" I said.

"2 orders of scones with strawberry jam coming right up!" Amelia said before walking away.

"Two questions, one she knows you?" Lucy asked.

I nodded. "I come here every other Sunday for breakfast, it's a nice cafe. You'll love the scones" I told her.

Lucy started to think this over.

"Alright number two, you stalking my orders too now Mr. Dragneel?"

"Au contraire, I think it's the other way around. I've been coming here for longer remember?" I asked.

"Alright, so we have one thing in common. We were bound to have one" Lucy said taking a sip out of her pink lemonade.

"Let's find out if we have anything else in common huh?" I asked.

"Alright, favorite color on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3! Pink!"

"Red!"

We smiled at each other.

"I'm glad to hear your favorite color isn't pink or else I wouldn't know what to think of you anymore?"

"Well pink is similar to red" I said.

Lucy giggled.

"Alright um favorite... pet! Yeah favorite pet! 1, 2, 3! Kitten!"

"Cat"

I smirked.

"2 for 2" I said holding up the peace sign.

"That's nothing to be bragging about, I like kittens and you like cats"

"And what does a kitten grow up into?" I asked.

"A cat" Lucy mumbled blowing bubbles in her drink.

"My turn, favorite pass time?" I asked.

"No fair, you know it's reading" she pouted.

"Did I now?" I asked innocently.

"Favorite... favorite..."

"Favorite cereal?" I asked.

"Cereal?" she repeated.

I shrugged, "the most important meal of the day" I said.

"Cereal, alright. 1, 2, 3"

"Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets!" we said.

Our eyes widened.

"You're kidding!"

"No way!"

"Stop that!"

I started laughing. We were in sync, perfect harmony.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but here you guys go" Amelia said placing our meals in front of us.

"Nice to see you finally bring a friend Natsu, and a girl none the less! I can keep a secret, is she your girlfriend?" Amelia asked nudging my shoulder.

"Oh Amelia hahaha, you're embarrassing me! Beat it! Hahaha" I mumbled.

Amelia winked at me before leaving.

"Sorry about that" I sighed scratching the back of my head.

"No worries... so how long you've been coming here?" Lucy asked.

She reached for one of her scones and was about to dip in her jam.

"Hold it! You're doing it wrong! Here let me show you" I said grabbing it from her.

"I didn't know you were the scone police" Lucy said but made no attempt to resist.

"Well I am, and you in violation of code... 117? Not eating a scone properly" I said.

"Pray tell, how is the proper way to eat a scone?"

I answered her question by showing her.

"First you split, then you fill it with jam, then you close it back up, and then you dip it in more jam and now it's eatable. This is the proper way to eat a scone" I said holding up the master piece to her.

Lucy reached for it but I quickly stuffed it in my mouth.

"HEY! That was mine!" she yelled.

"Really because I did all the hard work" I smiled.

Lucy pouted and reached for my plate. She did exactly as I instructed and at the end ate the whole thing... whole.

"Haha, wow! This is really good" she said while chewing.

"Told you" I said preparing another scone for myself.

"Now back to your question, how long have I've been coming here? Hmm, ever since I was a child I guess" I said.

Lucy hummed in agreement, or moaned because of the sweetness... either one was good.

"So Natsu, how come you wear those thick glasses?" Lucy asked.

"Well, why do people normally wear glasses?" I answered.

She rolled her eyes.

"You really can't see with those glasses on?" she asked.

"As blind as a bat" I said.

Lucy started to reach over the table.

"Hey what are you-"

She took my glasses off me. I could no longer see Lucy's beauty, only a blurred figure of her.

"Very funny, now give them back" I said.

"Wow! I can't see anything in these" she said.

How I wished I could see her wearing my glasses but alas, I'm blind!

"Come on Lucy" I said.

"Alright, if you can answer my question! How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked.

Damn. I extended my hands to the figure that seemed to be floating in mid-air; I was relieved to feel it was her hand. I felt the fingers, counting them.

"5, 5 fingers now hand them back" I said.

"Smart... but you still cheated" Lucy said.

I felt my glasses being slipped back onto my face, and saw Lucy's um... chest as she leaned over towards me. I felt my face heat up, how long have I been staring at them? Better yet how come I was blind when I could have been staring at them!

"You acted really twitchy when I had your glasses Natsu" Lucy said leaning back.

"I wasn't acting twitchy! Just... nervous, without them I can't see anything. I lose one of my most needed senses"

"Sorry, I didn't think of it that way" she said.

"Don't worry about it, so! What question were we on?"

Lucy smiled at me.

"I think we were on the question whether or not you were going to finish that"

* * *

"What's next on the date Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know it's getting pretty late" I said.

I'm pretty sure when we walked into the cafe there was blue skies, now there was a rosy colored one.

"I guess you're right" Lucy mumbled looking up.

Something caught my eye at the moment though, I grabbed Lucy's hand and started running.

"What?! Natsu! Where are we going?!" Lucy asked.

With the way things are progressing, we probably won't kiss unless I pull the razor out. Then again, why ruin such a fun day? I could just tell Gajeel and Gray we did kiss, end of story. I was having so much fun with Lucy today, I don't want to forget it. What a better way to not forget our first date then with a-

"A Photo booth?" Lucy asked.

I nodded pushing Lucy inside it; I inserted the money then went inside too. We both sat down on the bench; alright so the camera was right there. I just had to remember that it's right there, right in front of me while I took of my glasses.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I look better without them" I said.

And I'm pretty sure you'd rather not take a picture with a ge- loser like me. I felt her take my glasses out my hand.

"Fine, if you aren't going to wear them then I am" she said.

"Wait?! Lucy?!"

_"Smile, you're about to get your picture taken"_

"Cheese!" Lucy said.

I saw a blinding light; suddenly I felt my glasses back on my face.

"Cheese!" she said again.

This time I was able to wear a smile before the flash came.

"How many do we get?" Lucy asked looking at me.

"I don't know fou-"

Another flash.

"Damn, we wasted a-... picture?" I said.

Lucy placed her hand on my cheek and made me face here in mid-sentence. All of a sudden her lips were on mine.

...

...

Flash.

...

...

HER LIPS WERE ON MINE!

_"Finished! Please wait outside while your film develops!"_

Lucy pulled away from me and ran outside the photo booth. She kissed me. She k-k-kissed me. Why am I stuttering in my mind? I took a few deep breathes trying to calm down. I'm sure my face was as red as a fire hydrate right now. After a few breathes I grabbed our things and walked outside. Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Where did she go?

_"Chi-chink"_

I looked beside me and saw our picture was done. I bent down and picked it up. The first one was of Lucy wearing my glasses, she had a goofy smile on while my mouth was open. I chuckled; the next was me wearing my glasses again, we were both smiling in that one. In the third one we were staring at each other with both our mouths wide open and in the fourth... we were kissing. I felt my face heat up again.

"So how'd they come out?"

I turned behind me and saw Lucy.

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Water fountain, the pictures?" she asked.

I smiled, "very funny, see for yourself" I said handing her the strip.

Lucy took it, I saw her smile, then laugh, then blush; same reactions I had.

"W-well! Um... are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Hold on" I said.

I dropped our things and grabbed the picture. I held the picture against the photo booth and took my razor out, cutting the photo's in half. When I finished I put my razor back in my back pocket and held the two pictures up.

"Which ones do you want? Glasses or open mouth and kiss?" I asked.

"Whatever one you don't choose is fine" she said.

I stared at the photos. This was our first kiss, but... I had to go with the glasses.

"Are you sure? People will believe we kissed more if you have evidence you know" she said.

"People? Why would I want to gossip about something special that happened between us? Besides I like this one just a little bit better, I wondered what you looked like wearing my glasses" I said eyeing the picture again.

So far, I was liking it.

"A-alright then" Lucy said grabbing the other half.

I placed the picture somewhere safe and grabbed our things.

"Ready?" I asked.

Lucy nodded and took my hand. I started to walk her home when suddenly she asked me...

"Natsu? Why'd you bring the razor?"

"Hahaha, funny story"

**BlackLynx17: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: My computer broke. It really broke people, I'm working on getting it fixed but until then I won't be able to update. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and support, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was able to update this one chapter, sorry if it has mistakes!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 6

.

Lucy Heartfilia kissed me.

...

It was amazing at that moment but now that time has passed, I've started thinking about it. And the question that always came up was...

Why?

Why did she kiss me?

She didn't love me, she told me herself and yet... we kissed? Confusing, I know. I'll never get girls, then again I don't have to. I just need to get Lucy.

"Thanks, for today."

I blinked and looked up, we were at her home already? I cleared my throat before responding.

"Yeah no problem, I should be thanking you actually... or Loke I guess, hahaha" I laughed nervously.

Lucy lifted her hand over her mouth and giggled lightly with me. I smiled seeing how cute she was, that and all mine!

"Well, I should get going... see you tomorrow I guess?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, you know we're I'll be hiding" I joked.

We smiled, wait a second Natsu boy! The kiss.

"Lucy!" I called reaching my hand out, like I'd actually reach her.

She looked back at me pausing mid-step. I blushed and dropped my hand.

"Why? I mean not that I didn't like but, why did you kiss me?" I asked her.

Lucy blinked. She opened her mouth slightly but closed it right after. Finally she stared me in the eyes, I noticed a certain sparkle to them.

"It just seemed like the perfect moment too."

Perfect moment too.

Lucy smiled soundlessly at me then started walking towards her door. What did Gray say? Wait until she gets in the house before you leave? Hold it,... hold it... hold it...

Lucy turned back at me and waved quickly before she closed the door.

...

...

I did it.

...

...

I was able to go out on a date with Lucy. I was able to have a good time with her. I was able to kiss her. WHAT A GREAT DAY! I walked down the street swinging my bag high in the air as I walked. Such a perfect day, nothing could ruin i-

"Wah!" I sighed.

_Splash_

Ow. I tripped on a crack and landed in... muddy water. My bag was safe though, it was still a great day. I stood up and tried to wipe some of the dirt of my shirt, forget it I'll just have to wash it. Nice try universe but I'm still happy!

_Vroom! Splash!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at the passing by car.

Great now my bag was wet too, hold it. I opened the bag, the book was still dry. Thank God for water proof bags. I took of my glasses and wiped the dirt off with my coat... only to remember that my coat was dirty too...

Great. I took my coat off and wiped my glasses off on my shirt underneath, it was fairy clean. I placed my glasses back on and wiped off the water dripping down my face with my sleeves. I was afraid to think of anything else in fear of what the universe would throw at me next.

...

...

"PERFECT DAY STILL!" I yelled then ran the rest of my way home.

* * *

Stand out in the open Natsu, you're not going to be a stalker today. Stalking is a definitely not an option today. So you're doing it! You're standing outside of Lucy's house... in the wide open... where anyone can see me standing here... damn it!

Just before I was about to go back to my hiding place, Lucy opened the door to her home.

"Morning Natsu!" she called out as she closed the door.

"M-mor-morning!" I squeaked.

Our first kiss replayed in my mind. It was so pure, so innocent. Our first.

"Any razor's today?" she asked walking towards me.

I patted down my pockets, "must have forgotten it at home" I joked.

It was a lie, I always had the razor on me... always. Lucy giggled then started telling me about her morning. I was having a normal conversation with my girlfriend. Sure hundreds of people probably do it every day but this was me I was talking about. Natsu Dragneel, a... I don't know what I am currently, let me get back on that.

Still, it's a little pathetic of me to freak out about every simple thing that appears normal in my life. It's just so unbelievable though, who would have thought I would be here at this moment? Walking to school with a beautiful woman by my side? Maybe I'll just freak out just for a few more days until I'm used to it.

...

SHE BRUSHED AGAINST MY SHOULDER!

* * *

"... Natsu?"

I turned my attention away from the clouds and towards the person who called me. Once I saw it was Lucy I immediately straightened out and pushed my glasses up higher.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking towards me.

"Well uh, you see" I trailed off thinking of an excuse.

My eyes darted from side to side, with nothing coming to mind I sighed and decided to tell the truth.

"This is my second period" I said.

"Really? How come I never noticed you? How come you never told me?" she asked.

"Well you always looked busy and stuff so I didn't want to interrupt you" I mumbled.

Because I am a coward. I did not have the courage to go sit next to you with your cheer squad surrounding you. What would they think seeing me try and talk to her? Or worse! What would they think of Lucy seeing her talk to me?

"You should go back before your seen talking to me, just say you were returning a pencil you borrowed or something" I said turning my head back towards the sky.

Such a lovely shade of blue today. I heard Lucy's footsteps walking away and sighed blissfully. I may be ruining her dating life, but I didn't want to ruin her social one. I've seen the high school movies, once the popular girl starts hanging around with the losers they instantly dump her. I'm not a loser though... who am I -

"Girls I'd like you all to meet a fr-... special person of mine, Natsu Dragneel."

Huh? I look up and saw myself surrounded... by cheerleaders! My eyes were only for Lucy but wow! They were all sitting next to me, and smiling, and batting their eyelashes, and whispering.

"On three girls. 1, 2, 3!"

"Hi Natsu!" the girls said in perfect sync.

They all just said hi to me at the same time! Was I dreaming? I pinched the back of my hand to see if I was, ouch. Nope I was awake.

"Nice to meet you Natsu."

"Nice glasses Natsu."

"Any friend of Lucy is a friend of mine."

"Hi again."

Wow, so very unlike the movies, all these cheerleaders we're nice. Super nice to a gee-... lose-... person like me.

"How long have you been friends with Lucy?" one of the girls asked me.

Come on Natsu, you can speak can't you?

"Only for a few days" I said.

Easy.

"A few days? That means he hasn't passed the test Lu-cy" the girl said.

"Cana leave him alone" Lucy said.

The cheerleaders all started giggling, what? What was I missing?

"I'm just saying Lucy! All our friend's took the test, why should he be any different?" Cana asked.

Cana... what a weird name. Looking at Cana though you wouldn't think she would be weird. In all honestly she was gorgeous with a nice ra-

"He's my boyfriend" Lucy said.

BOYFRIEND! She called me her boyfriend again. Note to self, Thursday during second period Lucy called me her boyfriend.

"Even better! Now he has to take the test and his challenger will be, drum roll please" Cana said.

The girl sitting next to her started pounding on her desk. Cana cleared her throat then grinned.

"Loke!" Cana yelled.

"WHAT?!"

Is what I wanted to scream out but thankfully Lucy screamed it out for me.

"Those are the rules Lucy, isn't that right Mira?" Cana asked.

"She's right Lucy. If you break the tradition then you'll be forced to quit the squad" Mira said.

What the? Kicked off the squad?! I thought Mira was the nicest cheerleader out of them all, excluding Lucy. I always saw her smiling and being polite and stuff. What kind of trick was this? Did that even matter right now? Natsu focus! Lucy's about to get kicked off the squad because of you, are you just going to let that happen?

"I'll do it" I said blindly.

"See, he's agreed to it. The test will be at Nutrition and don't worry Natsu, the whole squad will be cheering for you" Cana said and winked.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Why'd you agree to that Natsu?! Loke's going to humiliate you now and I can't protect you from it!" Lucy yelled.

"Well I didn't want you to get kicked off the squad for dating me" I said.

And as for the humiliating part, Loke does that on an everyday basis without you noticing so yeah... no worries on that one. Lucy's gaze softened before she sighed.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did" I told her.

"It's not that Natsu, it's that stupid cheer squad tradition" Lucy mumbled.

"The test? What is the test anyway?" I asked.

Cana mentioned Loke's name... ! Don't tell me!

"Do I have to fight him?!" I asked.

The color drained from my face. Remembering my run-ins with Loke, he's always been going easy on me. I see the way he tackles people during football, I was nothing more than a warm-up. With him serious though... he'd skin me alive.

"No Natsu, nothing like that. You see back in the old days when this school was first made the cheer squad made up a rule. If they wanted to be victorious then they would have to be around other people who were victorious. Sort of like a spread the wealth kind of way; they believed if they hanged around other victors that they too would be victors" Lucy said.

How come I was not liking this story already? Victor and Natsu together? In the same sentence?! Never going to happen unless it was, Natsu is NOT a victor or the OPPOSITE of victor is Natsu or... basically every negative way you could put those two words together.

"The rules changed over the years but one remained the same. Each friend must take the test if they want to hang out... permanently" Lucy said.

"So you give the test to all of your friends?" I asked.

Lucy shook her head.

"Only the one's I hang out with, so basically everyone at our table has had the test" she said.

"And they all passed it?"

"No well, some didn't"

"So you don't have to pass it to hang out?"

That sounded... strangely nice. Maybe I had this thing wrong?

"Not really, like I said the rules have changed over time. Others didn't like how they couldn't hang out with their friends so they changed it but kept the test for some strange reason. Look I don't know much, only that win or lose we can still be together but if you lose you will be humiliated constantly every day by everyone, especially Gajeel and Loke. Gray didn't past the test and Gajeel still teases him till this day. Just thinking about Loke, Sugar Boy, and Hughes! They'd torment you every day! So badly you'd want to ki-..."

Lucy stopped short but I knew the rest. Well Loke's gang already torment me every day until I'd want to kill myself. So... I guess there really was anything to lose. Loke already tormented me and I already wanted to kill myself for Lucy, nothing new here.

"So what's the test?" I asked.

Lucy bit her tongue.

"You're not allowed to tell?" I asked.

She shook her head. I sighed.

"Alright, on to your homeroom period then" I said

The test couldn't be too bad, like she said I wouldn't have to fight Loke... then again. There are plenty of other ways Loke can harm me without fighting, like with a dodge ball for instance. Oh god, I was about to get a black eye by a ball.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked me.

Stop spazzing out Natsu, try and think of the positive things. Try thinking that you're going to wi-, wi-!... wi-... I can't even think I'm going to wi-... Me vs. Loke. All the chances are his favor, I just need a motivation! Yeah, think Natsu. You're not going to lose, if you do then you won't-... !

"If I win the 'test' Lucy... would you kiss me?" I asked.

Lucy stopped walking, I looked back and saw her face heat up.

"W-what? What are you saying?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to win... at all. The odds are against me but... I thought if I had something to motivate me then... I could... try?"

Why was I asking? I started staring up at the ceiling, my glasses falling back crashing into my eyes. If I look up then the blood should rush back down right? Right?!

"Would that really? Motivate you?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"... alright then."

WHAT?! I looked down so fast my glasses slipped off my face and fell.

"Darn" I mumbled bending down to reach for it.

Lucy's hands met mine, I felt her push my glasses back on my face.

"Alright Natsu. If by a miracle you're able to win then I'll kiss you... on the lips... in front of all our friends... oh God" she said.

She was talking herself out of it, either that or realizing what I was asking from her.

"No, no! I'll do it! Like you said the odds of you winning are zero, there's no way you'd... oh"

Even Lucy thinks I'm not going to win, what's the point?

"I didn't mean that! Natsu look at me" Lucy said lifting up my face.

"Have confidence in yourself, you can do anything you put your mind do. Just think if you win you get a- a... a kiss! As your reward!" she said.

Confident. My hand trailed up to my scarf, I squeezed the locket hiding under it. Be confident Natsu, confident. The bell rang, students started running to get to their classrooms.

"Sorry" I mumbled standing up.

"No worries, I'll see you Nutrition?" she asked.

I nodded. She smiled and walked off, her hand briefly lingering on my shoulder before she raced down the halls. I stood in the hallway by myself, pulling down my scarf and holding the locket in my hand. I stood there alone listening to the beautiful lullaby the locket played. Confidence Natsu, that's the thing you always needed. And that's the thing you're going to achieve.

Ready or not Loke, here I come.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17: Hi everyone, I know it's been a whole but that's because I've had writers block. I still have writers block, I don't really know where I'm heading with this story at the moment.**

**I've been busy with new ideas and have kind of forgotten about this one. I am going to complete this story but it will take a while. **

**Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 7

.

Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn. Darn.

I wanted to curse so badly but couldn't, cursing is bad. But isn't darn a curse word? I don't care! Whatever! It was nutrition and that meant only one thing, it was test time with Loke. My feet felt as heavy as anchors as I walked to Lucy's lunch table. Once I made it outside the building I could already see a crowd, walking closer I could see the cheerleaders.

"Natsu!" everyone cheered once they saw me.

I gulped, too late to run now. I awkwardly raised my hand and waved towards the group. Gajeel was the first to talk to me. He walked up and threw an arm over my shoulder, his crackle of a laugh echoing through my ears.

"Good luck man, you're going to need it!" he laughed.

Gray pulled Gajeel back and placed his hand on my shoulder, "don't sweat it man, just try not to lose... seriously... it sucks" he said.

Confidence Natsu, confidence.

"So little geeky Natsu's going to be my opponent, should be easy enough right boys?" Loke asked.

His backup singers laughed with him. I don't think I've ever seen them apart... ever. Strange. Lucy pushed through Sugar Boy and Hughes and walked towards me.

"Shut up Loke! Good luck Natsu" Lucy said.

I stared at her, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit. I could feel a nose bleeding coming so I looked away.

"Come on Natsu boy, we don't have all day" Cana said pushing me forward.

She sat me down on the table, Loke smirked and sat down on the other side of me. We we're facing each other and I could already tell Loke was in it to win... I always wanted to use that line.

"I don't get it? What am I supposed to be doing here?" I asked pushing up my glasses.

Just then Loke lifted on of his arms and placed it on the table.

"It's an arm wrestling match silly, fist hand down loses" Cana said.

... really? I looked at the group around me, they we're all nodding and laughing. This was the big test? I could see why Gray would lose since he doesn't have any muscle but really? I had this, I could win.

"Let's hear it for Natsu girls! A 5, 6, 7, 8!"

"Go! Go! Natsu! Fight! Fight! Natsu!" they cheered.

I unbuttoned my school uniform jacket and placed it beside me. I loosened my tie a little next before placing my arm on the table. Hold up.

"Lucy, could you hold these for me?" I asked taking my glasses of.

Lucy giggled as she took them out of my hands. Wouldn't want them slipping and costing me the win.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Natsu boy?" Loke asked.

"Don't worry about me Loke" I said grabbing his hand.

Loke gripped my hand back.

"You ready to lose geek?"

Boy won't you be surprised.

"On my count! 3! 2! 1!... GO!" Mira yelled.

I felt the force against my hand, it moved my arm back slightly but not enough to win. I stared at Loke, my eyes scrunching so I could see him better, and saw him biting his lip; veins sticking out of his neck. He was really trying his best and here I was using half my power just to stay in the same place. If it would have been a fight Loke then you would have won hands down, but an arm wrestling match? I'm afraid I'd win that one.

I started putting pressure into my arm, slowly but surely pushing Loke's hand back. I heard gasps around me and saw Loke's eyes widened. I smirked a toofy grin at him then slammed his hand down. It became dead silent.

...

...

In the background I heard a faint, 'did that just happen right now?'

No one responded.

...

...

"Did I win?" I asked.

Laughter and cheers broke out around me. I was pulled out of the table and being pushed around, friendly punches against my shoulder, a few kisses on the cheeks from... gulp, cheerleaders.

"I can't believe Natsu boy did it!" Gajeel laughed.

I won? I won! I WON! But then, that would mean?! I felt my head being pulled down and my lips being crushed against someone else's. Lucy was kissing me, LUCY WAS KISSING ME! It... was such an pure kiss. Her lips just attached to mine in such a soft way. My eyes widened while Lucy's closed; both of her hands on my cheeks making them pucker up more. Now I wasn't an expert or anything on kissing but this... I would have to call this a sweet kiss.

I could care less about the wolf calls and cat whistles in the background. I was kissing Lucy Heartfilia! I realized that I hadn't closed my eyes during the kiss, even though in the movies they always closed eyes during the great kiss scene. Right when I was going to close them though Lucy pulled away. She smiled brightly at me before looking away, her face as bright red as a tomato.

"Good job boyfriend" she said.

Boyfriend. I smiled and lifted her up, spinning her around in a circle.

"NATSU?!" she laughed.

I laughed with her. For once I tried to do something... and I won. I wasn't a loser, I was a winner. A winner. Thank you Lucy, thank you.

* * *

"So, how'd you do it?" Gray asked.

"How'd I what? Win?" I asked.

"Great job in doing by the way, now I get to tease Loke about how he lost against a g-... you. How he lost against you" Gajeel covered and smirked.

I laughed. To say Loke was pissed was an understatement, he couldn't believe it! He was in denial! I've never seen him spazz out so much! I took a deep breath and sighed, today was a good day.

"So?! How'd you do it Natsu? With someone looking the way you do, no offense, no one would have thought you could win" Gray said.

"Well" I said scratching the back of my head.

Should I tell them? It's not that embarrassing, just lucky that's all.

"I'm pretty strong" I said. For a geek, loser/winner, stalker.

"We get that Natsu, but the question is how are you strong?! Do you work out?" Gray asked.

"No, it's thanks to my part-time job" I said.

"Part-time job?" Gajeel and Gray repeated.

I nodded.

"I work at a construction site nearby, they always have us shoveling concrete and dirt, bringing bags of cement around. I lift a lot of heavy things, that and during breaks the guys like to play games. I don't know why but arm wrestling was one of the most popular. When I first started working there I didn't play but I got into it. Thank goodness too or else I would have lost against Loke" I said.

I was never so happy in my life to work at a construction site, I have to make sure to thank the guys next time I work.

"I wish someone would have told me that when I was about to challenge Gajeel!" Gray exclaimed.

Gajeel and I just laughed.

* * *

"Three cheers for Natsu! He knocked Loke right off his high horse!" Jellal yelled.

"Hip, hip hurray! Hip, hip hurray! Hip, hip hurray!"

I blushed in my seat.

"And hope about three cheers for that kiss Lucy gave him at the end?!" Gajeel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy started blushing along with me.

"That's enough guys!" she yelled.

Our friends... our- friends. I had friends now, I had Lucy's friends now. I couldn't stop the smiling from spreading across my cheeks. Our friends all started laughing.

"Good work on Loke though Natsu, never pegged you for the muscle type" Lisanna said and winked.

"Oh well... it was nothing... really" I tongue tied.

"That was really something though, I guess people will think twice before they start messing with Natsu over here" Gray said elbowing my shoulder.

I laughed along with everyone else at the table. I had a feeling if Loke and his group would have come for lunch things wouldn't have been so... cheerful.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLyxn17: So this chapter is actually the chapter you were supposed to read in two weeks but thought it wouldn't matter since you guys have already read it.**

**I feel like an idiot making such a big mistake. Ugh.**

**Another thing people, yes I do enjoy your reviews and everything but please, please stop writing reviews about Natsu being less... suicidal. The story is called Suicidal Boyfriend for a reason, Natsu is the Suicidal Boyfriend.**

**You guys knew what you were going into when you clicked to read this story. Now I'm not saying I'm going to add a lot of bloody, gory stuff but I'm going to write this story on how I intended to write this.**

**I do enjoy your suggestions though and I do like your reviews. Thank you for all of them, THANK YOU!**

**LISTEN UP! I am EXTREMEMLY sorry about the mix-up of chapters! I'll try my best so it won't happen EVER again. You guys are lucky though, at least you read a future chapter.**

**This chapter was a first draft, that's why it had so many mistakes and blank spots. Don't think this chapter is useless because I added more things, like I usually do with my fanfictions when I fix them up.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 8

.

Things were finally looking up for old Natsu boy, THE WINNER! Hahaha! Not only did I beat Loke but I also got a wonderful kiss from the love of my life, Lucy! Why did I ever think life was so bad?

"Oh Natsu boooy!" I heard my name being yelled.

There was only three people in the world who called me Natsu boy, that I know of. Those people were Gajeel, Gray, and Loke. I paused feeling a shiver run up my spine at the voice; slowly I turned around and looked behind me. Loke and his backup singers, Sugar Boy and Hughes, were stalking towards me. Oh that's right! This was why I thought life was bad, because of bullies like these guys.

Do you think that Loke's gang has accepted you enough to not bully me anymore?

Let's see.

-I stole the girl Loke wanted

-I embarrassed him in front of his friends

-I kissed the girl he wanted in front of him, basically flaunting it in his face

No, apparently not.

I ran.

"Aw Natsu boy! Don't be like that!"

Well then don't chase after me. My heart started pounding through my chest as I ran. Faster, quicker turn, faster, run down the halls, another turn, don't look back, keep looking forward! Another turn then...

_Clink_

My glasses, my glasses! I can't see without my glasses! Why oh why did they have to fall off at a time like this?! Do I still run or, I can't run if I can't see. I turned back around and fell to my knees trying to find them... but it was too late.

_CRUSH!_

"Oops, now did I do that?" Loke asked.

I looked up at him, or the blob-like figure of him.

"Loke, buddy it was just a mistake. No hard feelings" I said sarcastically.

I felt my glasses being placed back on my face. There were several cracks in the lens, I could see several pictures of Loke's twisted smile.

"Grab him boys" he laughed.

I was suddenly being grabbed by my shoulders and pulled away. I tried to struggle but a swift kick to the stomach stopped any movements. God darn that hurt.

"Now you must think you're something special huh? Hotshot? You think you can just walk into our group, get my girl, and just go from being a geek to popular? The world doesn't work like that Natsu boy, I think it's finally time we kick you off of your pedestal" Loke said.

I heard a door being kicked open, I looked frantically around. Oh no. I know that smell.

...

We were in a restroom.

"Check the stalls Hughes" Loke ordered.

I was suddenly dropped onto the ground. I struggled to get up but Loke kicked me down again, making sure I wouldn't escape.

"All clear Loke" Hughes said.

Loke started laughing as he picked me up and dragged me into one of the stalls.

"Aren't you going to beg for your life? Squeal and cry for me to not do it?" he asked.

I stayed silent. I accepted my fate. No way was I going to give Loke the satisfaction of that.

"It's swirly time!" Loke sang dunking my head in the toilet.

I held my breath. Was the point of him giving me my glasses back if he was going to flush them back down the toilet? I tried to push myself out of the toilet but Loke's strength overpowered mine. Darn it! Why couldn't he have asked for another arm wrestling match?!

"That was for embarrassing me in front of my friends" he said.

"Well that's just-"

My head went back into the toilet and the swirly began all over again. Come on! My mouth was open for that one!

"That was for kissing Lucy in front of my friends."

When he lifted me back up I spit out the toilet water. I coughed before clearing my throat.

"She kissed me" I said smirking up at him.

Another swirly.

"That's for being a smart ass."

Another.

"For thinking you could actually hang out with our group."

Another.

"To kick you off your pedestal."

Another.

"That one was just for fun" Loke laughed.

I tried to get as much oxygen as I could before he tried to drown me again.

"How many is that Sugar Boy?" Loke asked.

"I don't know but we have practice soon, wrap it up" he said.

Finally. Loke didn't just leave though, he dunked my head in one last time before I felt the pressure get lifted. My head came up right as he was leaving the bathroom, his laughter echoing in the restroom before the door closed.

I leaned against the toilet seat coughing my lungs out before spitting out whatever toilet water that still lingered in my mouth. Alright Natsu your heads in the toilet, it doesn't get much lower than this. I changed my leaning place from the toilet to the stall wall clutching my chest as I tried to catch my breath. He could have killed me... I could have died.

My hands started shaking from the fear of almost losing my life. It's been a while since I've had a swirly, more like years. The shock was still the same though. I stayed huddled together as I tried to calm myself down.

A few minutes later I finally picked myself off of the floor and walked over to the sink. I stuck my head under it and let the water run though my hair; trying to wash out all the toilet water.

I got too confident, I became too cocky... that's why this happened to me. I used to be able to hide in the background, now I've become the center of attention thanks to Lucy. People actually stared and talked about me when I passed. Sure some might not have been good talks but they recognized me. They saw me as the geek who was going out with the cheerleader.

Now I was the geek who just got swirlied. I left the restroom and walked down the halls looking for a brown blob. I found my backpack shortly and then started making my way out the school letting the lockers guide me. The top part of my uniform was soaking wet, especially my collar. Couldn't they at least have the decency to take off my jacket? Either way it was done and over now. No use complaining about it anymore.

Hold on! Lucy's necklace! I pulled it out from under my collar, the chain was soaking but what about the heart?

_*Music Tune Playing*_

Phew, it still worked. I hid it back under my shirt and placed a small pat on it. At least Loke didn't mess it up.

I took it easy as I walked home. I was blind but I still knew the way, I just had to be careful or else I would get hit by a car. The sooner I got home, the sooner I could shower and just forget about this whole day.

"Natsu?"

Darn. Why the heck was she still here? It's been 10 minutes since the torture started, she should have been walking home by now.

"I didn't see you so I waited, are you okay?" she asked.

I continued walking, just ignore her Natsu. She'll get the picture soon and leave you alone.

"Natsu?! Natsu! Wait up!" she yelled.

I didn't, I started running.

"Natsu! Watch out for that-!"

Too late. I ran straight into a pole. Bad idea, extremely bad idea; God that hurt.

"OW!" I yelled holding my forehead.

"I tried to warn you, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

I heard her footsteps as she started walking closer to me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

Her steps faltered.

"What happened? Where's your glasses?" she asked.

"Half way to the ocean" I mumbled.

"Natsu... I don't know if you know this but your soaking wet" Lucy said.

I chuckled. How'd she do that? Just turn my mood totally around no matter how down it may be?

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I lost my glasses" I said.

Now I may have been blind but I did notice when a blob started extending towards me.

"Don't! It's... not clean water" I said leaning back.

"Clean? Wa- oh! Oh!" she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Who did this?!" she yelled.

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down! Was it Loke?! I told him! I told him! I just want to..! AGH!" Lucy yelled.

I felt the pole I was leaning against quiver.

"Ow!" she yelled.

"Did... did you just punch that pole?" I asked.

"Well I can't punch Loke! Ouch, that pole was the closest thing" she said.

I saw the blob rub her blobby hand.

"Here, my hands are cold. It should act like an ice pack of some sorts" I said grabbing her hand.

Lucy sighed in bliss. Nice to know that one good thing came from Loke swirly me, then again if he hadn't done it then Lucy wouldn't have hit the pole.

"Thanks... these hands are clean right?" she asked.

I laughed lightly again.

"Yes, I washed them" I told her.

It became silent after that. Me, holding Lucy's hand, and Lucy, just letting me hold her hand.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, and feel free not to answer! I would totally understand that but... what's it like getting a swirly?" Lucy asked.

...

...

Lucy kept staring at me.

...

...

"Are you really asking me this?" I asked.

"No! No I'm not! Please don't get mad, ask you what? I have no idea what you're talking about" Lucy said and tried to laugh it off.

But I heard her though. Of course Lucy wouldn't know, she's always been popular. I wanted to get angry, I just felt like... yelling! I just got a stupid swirly for doing nothing but being myself and here she was asking me about it! Lucy didn't know, she didn't mean it as a mockery kind of way, she was just curious. I kept repeating those words but it didn't helped.

The girl I love knows I'm a loser, knows I'm geek, a nothing... useless. I felt my manliness jump off a bridge, either that or shoot itself in the head.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered.

I couldn't even see her and yet... I need to leave. I need to get away from her and just calm down. The minute I tried to get up though I felt her hands circle around my neck.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

Her voice cracked... I heard her sniffling too.

"... are you crying?" I asked.

I couldn't see. Another sniffle, "no"

I pushed her away and held my hand against her face.

"Yes you are" I said wiping her tears away.

"That was just so mean of me to say! And just so inconsiderate and I'm just a horrible person! I'm sorry, how could I ask such a thing? Stupid! I wasn't even thinking!" she scolded herself.

I felt better after knowing she cried. I know that was a horrible thing to say but...

"I'm just as horrible, see another thing we have in common. We're both horrible people" I smiled.

I heard more sniffling, "you're the nicest boy I've ever met Natsu" she said.

"Is that a good thing? Because I've heard the term nice guys finish la-"

My sentence was interrupted by a kiss. It completely shocked me, I mean I didn't suspect it at all. I just got my head dunked in toilet water man and yet she was kissing me! Lucy's hands wrapped around my neck again and pulled me closer. I think we were 'making out'... hey I was finally making out!

How did I know I was making out?

One! Our lips were open, clear sign of making out.

Two! Our tongues were touching, which just made regular lip touching kisses look like-

Three! Our kiss was longer than a minute... no longer than two minutes...

"You know, you actually look pretty good without your glasses on" she said pulling back.

Was she saying that I was ugly with them on?

"Not that your ugly with them on, I prefer you with glasses then without" she said

Was she saying she prefers me ugly?

"I just can't seem to say the right things today huh?" she asked.

"Well actions always spoke louder than words" I told her.

Lucy blushed. She quickly turned to her bag and started digging through it. She pulled out a handkerchief; it was so Lucy. Light pink with little blue ribbons covering it from head to toe.

"You still have some water here" she said wiping it on my forehead.

I sat there quietly blushing as she dried off my hair with her handkerchief.

"You have pretty hair Natsu, it's always down though. Have you ever tried wearing it up?" she asked.

"What? In like a pony tail?" I asked.

"No silly, like spike it with gel or something. Kind of like how Gray's hair is spiky."

"Oh, my hair is natural spiky. I just add gel to keep it flat... you like spiky hair?" I asked her.

Lucy giggled as she stood and tried to pull me along with her. Once I felt my hand being tugged I bent my knees and stood up with her.

"I don't hate it, it's just hair. Can I walk you home?" she asked.

Spiky hair huh? My head cocked to the side.

"I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I let a blind man try and walk home" she said.

"I'm not blind, just have difficulty seeing" I told her.

But then again when a girl offers to buy you a drink, you don't refuse.

"Come on, let's just hope you don't turn into my stalker and wait for me at my house in the morning" I joked.

Lucy laughed.

"If I did that, you'd be out of the job" she joked along.

I started laughing with her. And this was the reason I fell in love with Lucy, because of her kindness, her ability to turn any unhappy situation to a happy one. At some point during the walk Lucy grabbed my hand and didn't let go.

"Have you ever thought about contacts? I mean they wouldn't drop or get lost so easily" she said.

True, if I was wearing contacts I could have gotten away from Loke and his backup singers. I wouldn't have dropped my glasses, hence forth me not trying to look for them.

"I have but... it just weirds me out how you have to stick them in your eye! I mean what if something goes wrong? What if I poke myself in the eye?"

Lucy giggled.

"They teach you how to put them in you know."

"Either way, it's just creepy."

"You sound like a scardy cat to me."

"Fine you caught me, I'm scared" I said.

And my manliness continued to spiral down. Come on Natsu, toughen up!

"I'd be scared too, I can understand about wanting to wear glasses" she said.

And it just went back up a little.

"If I was blind then I'd choose glasses too. I don't care much about looks Natsu, to me you look just as cool as anyone else while you wear them. Please don't doubt that for a second! I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or pressure you into not wearing glasses or anything."

She's just so...

"You continue to surprise me Lucy" I told her.

"Wha-? And is that a bad thing?" she asked.

I imagined her eyes widening and her mouth opening ever so slightly. I smiled brightly.

"No, I just find myself falling more in love with you" I said.

I think Lucy was overheating. The blond blob I saw just turned orange, a mixture of red and yellow.

"Well I can make it back home now, thanks for the walk" I said letting go of her hand.

I knew I was standing at a crosswalk, and since I didn't see anything red across the street, just a bright light, I took it as my sign to cross. Lucy didn't react, I didn't hear her footsteps walking away either. Only when I was on the other side of the street did I hear her yell.

"How do you know me?! How can you just act so... ugh! Did we know each other before?!"

Was it something I said? Was that why she was asking about our past? I turned back around, there was a red light so I assumed that was the reason why Lucy hadn't run after me.

She was finally showing some signs of the past though. Lucy was wanting to remember, or at least trying. Now wasn't a good time though, instead I just smiled hoping she could see it from over there and laughed.

"That's a story for another time! Walk home safely!" I yelled.

I turned my back on her and started walking home. I heard her call out my name again but didn't respond. I love her. I really love her. Lucy was just an amazing girl, kind and pretty. She didn't deserve to be with a wimpy scardy cat like me... hey that was a new one. Wimp/scardy cat.

I'll have to remember that one.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: So everyone the mix-up should be all done and fixed.**

***NOTE! I replaced Chapter 7 with the real Chapter 7 and replaced the note on Chapter 8 with the real Chapter 8. Might want to go back and reread if haven't already.**

**Still busy, yes, still have writer's block, hell yes. I've just been working on so many other stories that I've kind of forgotten about this one. I'm working on it though or else why would I be updating this for you guys today?**

**...**

**Exactly.**

**As always, thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Sorry again for the mix up, hopefully it won't happen again.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 9

.

The weekend. God's gift to us losers who go to school. Two full days, 48 hours, where we don't have to worry about classes, teachers, friends, social lives, bullies, or anything else school related. Two whole days to ourselves where we get to just sit back, relax, and watch an anime.

Only problem was though, I could only to that for one day of my bully-school-free weekend.

... why?

Because I, Natsu Dragneel, have decided to get over my 'Scardy Catness' and set up an appointment with an Oph... Ohafa? Ohopho? Ohtha? WHATEVER! With an eye doctor! Stupid long name that has like 20 syllables and is impossible to pronounce.

Sunday was the appointment.

Until then... I guess it's back to watching anime.

* * *

I can't believe I was here. Scratch that, I can't believe I've been here for... a little over half an hour. For an eye doctor place they sure were popular.

"Natsu? Dragneel? Natsu Dragneel?"

My name was being called but I couldn't move. It was like someone had tied two anchors onto my shoes... speaking of anchors that reminds me of that one car- CONCENTRATE NATSU! Save your day dreaming for classes in school. I cleared my throat before pinching my knees so they would stop shaking and do what they were made to do; stand up and walk.

"Here!" I yelled a little too loudly.

Stares, all around me. I pushed up my glasses and ignored them as I walked up to the main desk. The receptionist sitting behind it smiled at me.

"The Doctor will see you now" she said.

No turning back Natsu... well I still could turn back right now but I wasn't going to. I wanted contacts, not for Lucy but for me. Alright maybe a little for Lucy since she gave me the idea for them but I... I didn't want to be seen as the loser around her. I don't want her life to change because she's dating a geek like me, even though she doesn't care what I look like.

This is my sacrifice for forcing her to go out with me. If Lucy has to suffer then I'll suffer as well so she won't have to do it alone. With my new bound determination I followed the receptionist into the back rooms and marched straight into the Doctor's office with my chin held high.

"Take a seat please" the Good Doctor said looking over a chart.

Uh, I looked around before spotting a chair in the corner of the room; I walked over and sat on it. The receptionist smiled and winked at me before closing the door, leaving us. I don't think it was a 'flirt wink' more over as a 'good luck' kind of wink. Since when have I become the winking expect?

"Sorry about that, Hello..." the Good Doctor took a look at a sheet of paper, which I assumed had my information on it.

"Natsu Dragneel, hello Natsu I'm Dr. Greed" Dr. Greed introduced himself.

"Hello Doctor."

I pushed up my spare pair of glasses and looked around Dr. Greed's office. Everything screamed Ofa... Opha? Ohou? Eyes! Everything screamed eyes, I'll learn that word yet. I spun around the chair once to get a better look at his office while Dr. Greed started to look over my chart.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Greed asked me.

Come on Natsu, if you do this you won't be a scardy cat anymore. Just think it over.

You were a loser, loner, geek, stalker, scardy cat... you get my point. I'm not some of those things anymore though.

I became friends with Gajeel, Gray, and Lucy so I wasn't a loner anymore.

I won against the match with Loke so I wasn't a loser anymore either.

I was going to go through with this then I won't be a scardy cat anymore.

I don't know about the stalker part... I guess technically I wasn't stalking Lucy anymore... technically.

I just have to work with the geek part and then I could be normal! A normal boy with a super popular girlfriend.

"I want contacts!"

The good Doctor looked at little taken back at my sudden outburst.

"Alright, I've never seen someone with so much enthusiasm for getting contacts before" Dr. Greed chuckled.

If only he knew.

* * *

"How to Put in Contact Lens, 11 Easy Steps" I read to myself.

11 easy steps, sounded easy enough to me. Thanks to the Good Doctor and his eye doctorness I was able to get my contacts the same day, HOORAY FOR ME! Now all I had to do was put them on... every single day... for the rest of my life with Lucy... or at least until we both graduate from school and never see the bullies again.

Why am I imagining my future with Lucy already?

Duh because she's going to be in it.

I'm wasting time arguing to myself, I still have to pick up Lucy when I done and walk her to school. 11 easy steps here I go!

"Step 1, Properly care for your contact lenses whenever they're not in use."

The pamphlet showed a picture of my contact case and that cleaner Dr. Greed gave to me. Well I was about to use them so I guess I could skip that step.

"Step 2, Wash your hands with soap."

Did the Dr. Greed wash his hands while he was showing me how to put them on for the first time? Hmmm... I couldn't remember. Oh well, I walked into the bathroom and started washing my hands. After I dried my them off with a towel and picked up the pamphlet again.

"Step 3, Remove one contact from its case."

Only one. I unscrewed my case and tried to take out one of my new contacts, slippery.

"Step 4, Gently place the contact on the index finger you're most comfortable with using."

I guess that would be my right index? I don't know? Why did it feel like I was taking a math quiz all of a sudden that I knew none of the answers too? Stop being paranoid Natsu, listen to the nice pamphlet.

"Step 5, Gently pull your skin away from your eye."

It was getting harder and harder to read this pamphlet now.

"Step 6, Move the contact towards your eye calmly and steadily."

Steadily... What did that mean again? Slowly?

"Step 7, Gently place the contact on your eye."

Alright now we were getting ahead of ourselves, maybe I should read the future steps first.

"Step 8, Let go of the skin around your eye; Step 9, Blink slowly so as to not dislodge the contact."

Alright... I'm doing this. I looked at myself in the mirror and 'steadily' started to gently place my contact in. Hold it,... hold it,... hold it,... creepy aanddd it's in. Now let go of skin, and blink. Blink, blink, blink. Now that wasn't so bad, and to think I was afraid... well I was when I first did it in the Dr. Greed's office but now it I was less afraid too.

"Step 10, Repeat the process with the other contact."

DAMN IT! NOOO! WHY WERE WE BORN WITH TWO EYES?! SUCH A CRUEL WORLD!

* * *

"Step 11, Pour contact solution from the case into the sink and close the contact case."

Poured out, and closed. I started blinking as I started at myself in the mirror. I didn't look any different, just no glasses. I took Lucy's other advice as well and decided to have a Gray hair style, spiky. My hair looked like a porcupine... or a chicken's butt... ugh. Maybe I was ahead of myself with the no glasses and no flat, downy hair. Maybe I should have taken things one step at a time, no glasses and if that worked out more spikes.

I'll just gel it down before I leave to... What time was it? Damn! I forgot I have to pick up Lucy! Let's see if I forget about the gel and skip breakfast then I'll probably make it there on time... but... food. DAMN MY CONTACTS FOR TAKING SO LONG TO PUT ON! WHY COULDN'T IT BE A ONE STEP PROCESS?!

Sometimes, I wonder to myself.

Why me?

And then I remember.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLyxn17: Sorry it's late, been busy and what not. Had to ditch school to update this for everyone, hope you happy! (I know I am).**

**Thanks for my reviews.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 10

.

You made it Natsu; you may have had to run all the way here but you made it on time PLUS you got your breakfast, even if it was just a piece of toast. Now you're just waiting, standing in front of Lucy's home. Right in plain sight... for everyone to see... stay Natsu. Stay... stay... my arms started twitching. I quickly turned around and punched myself in the gut.

Come on Natsu pull yourself together! You did this all for her, she likes you man! Now just wave at her when she comes out like a normal person!

But this is Lucy! She forgot about me! I can't! It's off, I'm not going to do it. Just go home Natsu and get your glasses, be late for school.

We did all of this for her!

Too late! It's off! Think of the breakfast we could eat!

... good point, let's go-

"Morning Natsu!"

My whole body shivered.

"I'm surprised I was able to find you so easily this morning" she told me.

I heard her footsteps coming towards me, step by step. I continued to face forward, my back against her. Now would be a good time as ever to run Natsu! Run!

"Did you make it home safely? Well I'm guessing you did since you're here right now. Did you have any spare glasses at home?"

TALK!

"I did" I mumbled.

Good. NOW RUN!

"Oh let me see! Are they any different?"

Now I really wished I had a pamphlet on how to run away because it's seems like I've forgotten how to do that!

"Na-tsu? You're acting strange, well stranger. What's up?" she asked.

I felt her hand on my shoulder; I quickly jerked it away and took a step forward.

"Natsu? You haven't looked at me once... are you hiding something?" she asked.

I shook my head from side to side.

"Is it because your new glasses are dorky? I don't care Natsu, I won't laugh. Turn around" she said.

"I'm not feeling well today, I'm heading home" I said.

Now I can speak. Lucy grabbed my shoulder though, she tried to peek over it.

"Come on Natsu, turn around! What are you hiding?" she asked in an amused tone.

She tried to get a look at my face but I just kept maneuvering, what was with us? She'd go left, I'd look right and vice versa; it came to the point where she jumped on my back. I was surprised though and ended up falling face first on the concrete. Thank God I wasn't wearing glasses or they would have surely broke. Lucy gasped from on top on me but made no movement to get up.

"Oh Natsu! I'm so sorry!" she said.

I sighed giving up. If she was willing to go this far to see my face then I might as well let her see it.

"Stand up a bit" I mumbled against the concrete.

Lucy did as told and stood up a little, giving me enough room to roll over, she then sat back down on my chest this time.

"Now what's so... secreti-"

She paused. I blushed and looked anywhere but at her. Wow, I didn't notice that Lucy had a garden in her front yard, or a mail box, or a-

"Where are your glasses?" she asked.

I flinched. Not that her tone was bad or anything... it was just... I don't know.

"You- you said I'd look better without glasses" I said deciding to answer her questions honestly.

"I also said I prefer you with them" Lucy whispered.

I froze. And this was what I was afraid of. My eyes slowly drifted to Lucy's face, my breathing picking up the pace as I did so.

"So I look ugly?" I asked.

The look of her face shocked me, it was bright red instead of her usual peach color. I didn't get it, was she sick?

"The exact opposite Natsu, you look cute."

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

Did she just say that? Let's repeat again shall we?

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

_You look cute._

So I wasn't imagining it then... I swallowed a big gulp before I spoke.

"I do?" I asked.

Lucy's head started nodding up and down slowly. Her hand reached out and stroked my face.

"Your eyes" she said.

Wow, what was happening now?

"So ... oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Lucy yelled jumping off of me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? I think you're okay, I'm so sorry!" Lucy repeated.

Lucy was sitting on top of me, she just called me cute, she caressed my face. Was I okay? I felt weird but in my mind I thought I was better than okay. I laid on the sidewalk for a few extra seconds before blinking and picking myself up.

"It's alright, not a lot of people can say that the most popular girl at school jumped them" I joked dusting myself off.

Lucy only stared at me though, her hands reached up again and touched me cheeks.

"They're so mesmerizing" she said.

I blushed at her sudden contact with my cheeks. It was only after, when I gained some confidence, that I started staring back into Lucy's eyes.

"Yours are mesmerizing, I swear I could stare into all day and not be bored... I have a couple of times when you haven't noticed" I mumbled.

To honest Natsu, waaaaaaay to honest.

"Ha" Lucy sighed lightly.

Her face started coming really close to mine. I thought I was just seeing things but once I felt her breath on my face I knew it was true. My eyes widened a bit while hers started to lower.

"Are you about to kiss me?" I asked.

She paused and took a big step back. I smiled as she opened her mouth, sighed drastically, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted.

"What?! How could you say such a thing out loud?!" she asked.

So she was mad about me saying it out loud... not about me asking if she was going to kiss me?

"So you were going to kiss me?" I asked.

"Not anymore!" she yelled.

"Well if that's the case then, I have a razor blade in my back pocket" I said.

Lucy laughed and smiled at me.

"You win" she grinned as she crushed her lips against mine.

This time I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her more against me. She was kissing me, she was. And yet I couldn't help but wonder why? Was it because of my no glasses face?

"Luce" I paused.

Lucy paused also.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

Oh... no.

"Let's just go to school" I said.

"Did you just call me Luce?" she asked.

And she heard me. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No just... there's so many new things I'm learning today, wow" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"We are dating! I think it's fair if I have a for nickname!" I suddenly yelled.

Lucy blinked.

"Alright... alright. Calm down... when your right your right. Luce, I kind of like it" she said.

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"No."

"No?"

"I love it, what about you though? What will your nickname be?" she asked.

Me?

"I'm thinking Pinky" she said.

I sighed, not again.

"My hair isn't pink, it's-"

"Salmon, I remember Natsu. Maybe stalker? Or creep? Or even suicidal?" Lucy listed.

I frowned, and started walking away with my head down. If that's how she really thinks of me-

"It was a joke! Natsu!" Lucy called out tugging my hand.

I sighed and looked back at her, Lucy looked like she was about to say more but paused again when my eyes met hers.

"I consider you my friend Natsu, I was only kidding" she said.

I rose my hand and stroked her cheek. She didn't flinch away from the contact or swipe it off of her... she actually welcomed it.

"I want you to consider me your boyfriend" I told her.

"How can I when you always hold a razor to me?" she asked with her big brown doe eyes.

"To myself."

"Huh?"

"I hold it to myself, I'd never harm you Lucy!"

"Why though?" she asked.

"Because I love you."

"How can you love me? We've never met before!"

And we were going around in circles again.

... "We're going to end up being late" I said walking away.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

Give her something Natsu, even if it's a lie.

"What? You don't believe in love at first sight?" I asked her.

"Well, I do but... this seems more than a first sight thing" she said.

I keep forgetting, I can't really lie to Lucy. She's super smart meaning she'd always see through it. So instead of wasting time and my breath, maybe I should continue my walk to school? This morning was starting so good too, and yet somehow we ended up fighting. Listening to my idea, I turned and started heading towards our school again. She's bound to catch up to me sooner or later.

"Um!" she said.

I froze. Lucy ran in front of me, her bag banging against her hips, and held a finger against my chest. My eyes widened at the sudden movement.

"Um... your nickname, I'm thinking... Nats?" she said.

My eyes lowered again, so she didn't remember.

"Come on" I said for what seemed like the third time this morning.

I wrapped my arm around Lucy's shoulder and started to walk with her. She didn't complain, just quietly walked beside me. I peeked down at her face and noticed it was her thinking face, best to leave her alone. I don't know why but I felt like humming, so I hummed the locket tune to myself.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Humming" I said then went back to it.

I stopped suddenly.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"No" she said shaking her head frantically left and right.

"Go on, I like it" she said leaning into my embrace.

I blushed and started humming again. My hums were strained at first because of my audience of one but the further we walked the more I got used to her being by my side. On our way to school I noticed... stares. Normally I would have ignored them since I was walking beside Lucy Heartfilia but these were different... girls were staring. I stopped humming and suddenly got self-conscious.

"Why'd you stop?" Lucy asked.

"Is there something on my face Lucy?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"No why?" she asked.

"People are staring" I said.

"People always stare."

"I mean at us, and their females!" I whispered harshly.

While Lucy looked around I fell in step behind her. It's not like I didn't like the stares... alright I didn't like them. It was also that I wasn't used to them either. I always blended in with the crowd, I never was the center of attention.

"Natsu" she said.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"I- I think their staring at you" Lucy said.

My eyes widened. Lucy turned around, making my arm drop, and started staring at me like the others.

"It's your eyes, I don't think they recognize you without your glasses" she said.

...

...

...

"So they're staring because I don't look like a dork anymore?" I asked.

...

...

"I guess?" Lucy shrugged.

...

WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE IT SOONER?!

"I kind of want you to wear glasses again" Lucy muttered.

This peaked my interests.

"What now? Are you by any chance jealous of the attention I'm getting?" I asked leaning into her face.

Lucy looked away, might I add blushing.

"No, besides you did it for me not for them" Lucy said.

I smiled.

"Yup, you and only you" I sighed.

Lucy looked up at me and blinked. The look on her face was so shocking, so sincere.

"Want me to tell them? Ladies I am taken! I am whipped! Lucy Heartfilia is my ouch!" I yelled.

Lucy pulled my ear and dragged me to the lockers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure my girlfriend has nothing to worry about" I said.

A small smile graced Lucy's lips as she laughed lightly.

"Want me to say it again? I'll say it louder this time if it makes you feel better?" I asked getting ready to walk in the middle of the hallway again.

"No! I get it Natsu, thank you" she said.

"For a girl who's not jealous you just thanked me for helping you feel... less jealous" I said.

"I am not jealous!" Lucy yelled.

"Face it Lucy, your falling for me" I said.

I paused.

"No I am not!"

What did I just say? She's falling for me?... I blinked. She's falling for me.

"Natsu?"

My mouth slowly opened and turned into a grin. There it was, our happy ending. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. If Lucy didn't like me forcing her to be my girlfriend then maybe if she fell in love with me then she'd want to be my girlfriend. I was already head over heels in love with her, and Lucy did consider me her friend.

"Nat-"

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me" I said.

"What?"

I looked up at Lucy and laughed.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me" I repeated.

Lucy blushed. There right there, I was already doing it.

"I don't like suicidal boys" Lucy said.

"I won't be one anymore once you love me" I said.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"I just got your permission, be prepared to be falling in love Lucy" I said.

"Enough playing around, are you going to walk me to class or not?" Lucy asked.

She was asking me to walk her to class, my plan was already working!

"Of course, because that's what BOYFRIENDS do" I yelled.

Lucy laughed and started tugging me by my arm. Never did I ever think that going to school could be so fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLyxn17: Good news everyone. I have decided to dedicate my whole spring break to completing this story... maybe not my WHOLE break but more along the lines that I'll be having a lot of sleepless nights typing this out. In all honesty I want this story to end, I want it to be over and behind me so I can start working on my other stories but I didn't want to just end it like that.**

**I wrote this story from scratch and I wanted it to be good. I'm not going to BS this just because I've lost my... inspiration. I'm going to do my best to continue writing Suicidal Boyfriend I envisioned when I first typed the first chapter.**

**Anyways once everything is done and complete you guys won't have to worry about late updates anymore, so yeah! **

**Thanks for the reviews like always people, love you!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 11

.

I stood at my lockers during nutrition debating... should I go? I mean Loke clearly doesn't like me with Lucy... he clearly just doesn't like me. If I was to go to the table then what would happen? Would he wait until I left and jump me again? Or would he just kicked me out of the table? I banged my head against my locker, so this was it? I was just going to give it up?

Be strong. That was what Lucy told me. I dug underneath my scarf and stared at Lucy's necklace. I've found myself relying on this necklace more and more every day. Maybe because I didn't have to use it before, because I never really believed in myself. My fingers brushed against the top of the locket, soothing me. Alright, it's decided. I turned around and started walking towards the lunch area with my head held high.

"Oops, sorry" a girl said bumping into me.

She dropped her folder, her papers dropping everywhere. She bent down to pick up her things while I just stood where I was, shocked to see her friends just standing there not helping her.

"Oh" I said.

I bent down and started helping her pick up her papers.

"T-thank you" she said.

I smiled, "you're welcome" I said getting back up with her.

She blushed. She blushed... was it because of me? I looked around, I think it was! She giggled along with her friends and walked away from me. All this time... it was because of the glasses. People are so superficial at this school, I'm glad I have Lucy! She's super nice and I know she likes me for my personality, since my looks weren't that good.

Lucy... onwards to the cafeteria. As I started walking all I could think about was stares, more stares. My pace quickened and I was in the cafeteria in a matter of seconds. I spotted Lucy's group immediately, I sighed a breath of relief when I didn't see Loke or his backup singers.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled waving towards me.

I smiled and waved back lightly walking towards them.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NATSU BOY!" Gajeel yelled.

"There's something different about you" Gray said.

I laughed as I sat next to Lucy. She scooted over and made space for me.

"I'm no-"

"No I'll get it" Gray said studying me.

"Wow Natsu, never knew how handsome you were. Nice move losing the geek glasses" Lisanna said.

... "um... thanks?" I asked.

It was a compliment... right?

"Lisanna! She means well" Lucy told me.

"His... hair? No that's still pink" Gray said.

"Glasses Gray" Juvia mumbled.

"Juvia! I would have... hey you aren't wearing glasses!" he yelled.

I blushed and stared down, "I got contacts" I mumbled.

"Aw, I'm the only one with glasses again" Levy sighed.

"I'm... um sorry?" I said.

Levy giggled.

"I was just joking with you Natsu boy" Levy laughed.

I sighed, Natsu boy. Maybe Lucy's nickname for me should be Natsu boy since everyone else is calling me that.

"Wow."

Everyone at the table froze. I didn't get it, what was with them?

"Did Jellal just talk?" Erza asked.

I blinked... was that a big deal with the group?

"Is that... bad?" I asked.

"I told you he was something special" Lucy said and patted me on the head.

Was she praising me? For what? Making Jellal talk? I'll take it! I blushed slightly as Lucy rubbed my head.

"Damn Natsu boy" Gajeel said and started clapping.

The others at the table joined him and soon everyone was clapping for me at the table. I heard Jellal grunt a sigh.

"It's not that big of a deal" Jellal mumbled.

"He just spoke again!" Gajeel laughed.

Now I started laughing, only because of how ridiculous it sounded.

* * *

"So why the change up Mini Me?" Gray asked.

"Huh?"

"I said why the change up? Why'd you change your glasses for contacts?" Gray asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, it wasn't because of Lucy was it?" Gajeel asked spinning his pen in hand.

"I got that part, I was saying huh to the name? What you call me?" I asked bewildered.

Gray smiled.

"You like it? Mini Me since you know... your hair is spiky... you look like me" he trailed on then laughed.

"Oooh! He does!" Gajeel laughed with him.

Gray hugged my shoulder and pushed our faces together, "don't we?"

Gajeel leaned back in his seat as he laughter only got louder. I sighed and pushed Gray's face away from mine. Should have ignored him, should have ignored the name and just answered the question but no... I just hope that this nickname wouldn't stick like Natsu boy did.

"No actually" I answered getting back to question, "-she said she preferred me with them on" I said and smiled.

"I lost my glasses though and I just got tired of losing them you know? With contacts I don't have to worry about that" I told them.

Gray and Gajeel stared at me. So I'm lying to my friends, so what?!

...

I can't just tell them I got a swirly from Loke! How embarrassing!

...

Why do I feel guilty though?

"That's a lot of money to be losing your glasses over and over again, smart move" Gajeel laughed.

I chuckled along with him.

"How'd you lose them this time?" Gray asked.

How?

"Them um... got flushed down the toilet" I mumbled tapping my pen on the desk.

It was quiet for 2 seconds before Gray and Gajeel started laughing it up.

"What you do? Stick your head in there?" Gajeel laughed.

...

"Kind of" I whispered shutting my eyes.

The laughter died down.

"We know, Lucy told us about it" Gray said.

My eyes widened.

"We just wanted to hear it from you" he added.

"Wha-?"

"She also told us to watch out for you, that was a dick move Loke did" Gajeel growled.

"I can't believe it... well I can. It's different now though, you're one of us" Gray said smiling at me.

I'm sure if I still had my glasses on they would have fallen off my now.

"But damn! I wouldn't have said anything! That took guts Natsu boy, well Natsu" Gajeel said and grabbed my shoulder.

"We have your back" he said.

"Th-thanks" I choked out.

"That's what friends are for" Gray said.

Friends... thank you Lucy.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you get Loke back?" Gajeel asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Gajeel's right, I think it's time Loke gets a taste of his own medicine" Gray said.

Huh?

"I thought Loke was your friend" I asked.

"Oh he is."

"And what are friends for if you can't prank them every one in a while?"

Oh boy.

* * *

"I love you."

"What?" Lucy asked turning around.

"I said I love you Lucy Heartfilia" I said hugging her.

Lucy froze.

"Could I kiss you?" I asked looking down at her.

"No!" she yelled.

"... can I still hug you then?" I asked.

...

"Well your hugging me now aren't you?" she mumbled.

I smiled and pulled her closer. My head laid on her hair as I lightly kissed it.

"I'm sorry" I sighed.

I love you Lucy, I won't ever let you go. I felt a shiver course through Lucy body in my arms.

"Let go now" she said.

"I don't wanna" I whined hugging her tighter.

"Pwease Natsu?" she asked.

I blushed by the sound of her voice and pulled back.

"Lunch?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I kind of have this paper due next period. I was going to skip lunch and go to the library to finish it" she said.

Library?

"Well you're in luck, I'm an expect librarian... library go-er... library, yeah I know where that is! I'll come with you" I said.

"Alright, don't expect me to entertain you though" she said walking passed me.

I caught up with her and started walking beside her.

"How was class?" I asked.

"Fine, before I forget to tell you I have cheerleading practice tomorrow so I can't walk home with you" she said.

Cheerleading practice...

"We have that big game coming up soon right?" I asked.

"Yup! It's on Friday, the whole gang was going to go karaoke after... you're going right?" she asked.

Me? And Karaoke?

"I can't sing" I told her.

"So? Neither can Gajeel? Or Gray? Or any one in our group for that matter... maybe Erza?" Lucy trailed off.

"Lucy?"

"Back to the point! Please go, please, with me?" Lucy asked.

When Lucy Heartfilia, head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, asks you out on a date, you don't refuse. And with the plans I had with Gajeel and Gray with the pranking... I'm sure we'd be done by Friday.

"Alright" I said.

"Yes!" Lucy said leaping on me.

I smiled while she blushed, realizing what she was doing, then jumped back down.

"Uh, let's go shall we?!" she asked walking ahead.

"Shall let's" I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLyxn17: Good news everyone! GREAT NEWS! I finished typing Suicidal Boyfriend! Meaning!**

**Faster Updates!**

**Longer Chapters!**

**HOORAY FOR YOU GUYS!**

**You better make sure you guys review though or else I'll be very sad. Thanks for my reviews everyone, thanks.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 12

.

Day: 1, Tuesday.

Prank: Waterballons In The Locker.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked peeking behind the wall.

"Shut it Natsu boy, trust me and my ingenious plan" Gajeel said from behind me.

"Let's not forget who got Loke's locker number combination in the first place" Gray said peeking under me.

"Let's not forget who paid for the balloons" I mumbled.

"Chump work Natsu, here he comes" Gajeel said.

Loke came walking down the halls whistling with his backup singers behind him. Perfect. Sugar Boy and Hughes leaned against the lockers between Loke, while Loke started to twist in his combination.

_SPLASH!_

People stopped walked and all started at Loke, correction, at a soaked to the bones Loke, Sugar Boy and Hughes.

"I still don't think we put enough" Gray laughed falling to the floor.

"You said it!" Gajeel laughed.

I smiled and started laughing with them. It wasn't as bad as a swirly but then again things were just getting started.

* * *

Day: 1 and 1/2, Tuesday.

Prank: Gay Ringtone In Class

"Are you sure we should be ditching like this?" I asked.

"Look Natsu boy, none of us has Loke's class at the moment. If you don't want to see him get embarrassed by all the kids in class then you could have just said so" Gajeel said.

"No, no I do. Wow, there sure are a lot of girls in there" I said peeking in the window.

"Yup and they're all reading, dead silent. Did you change the ringtone?" Gajeel asked.

"Yup, Gray slipped it back into his bag earlier" I said.

"Didn't even know it was missing, turned the volume at the highest too. So Natsu, what song did you pick?" Gray asked.

"Call and find out" I said smirking to myself.

"Would you like to do the honors Dragneel?" Gajeel asked holding out his phone.

"Why yes I would Redfox" I said grabbing it.

I clicked the call button and started to let it ring.

_You!_  
_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_  
_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_  
_I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

Loke jumped up from out of his seat and toppled over.

"Oh my God you didn't!" Gray laughed.

"I didn't even this song existed" Gajeel laughed.

They weren't the only ones who found it funny, all of Loke's classmates started laughing as well.

_Now tell me do ya, a do ya have any money?_  
_I wanna spend all your money,_  
_At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

"Why hasn't he turned it off yet?" I asked through my laughter.

"Changed his password, he can't unlock it!" Gray laughed.

"Genius!"

* * *

Day: 2, Wednesday.

Prank: Whip Cream In The Helmet.

"Loke has football practice right now, hurry before he needs his helmet" Gray said watching the door.

"I'm on it" I said shaking up the can of whip cream.

I started spraying it all over the inside of his helmet.

"Are you sure it's his?" I asked finishing.

I then proceeded to spray some in my mouth, sweet.

"Yeah it's his. Pass the can Natsu boy" Gajeel said.

I tossed the can to him; Gajeel sprayed some in his mouth like me before spraying some in another helmet.

"I thought we were just doing Loke's?" I asked.

"This guy got an A in Chemistry while I got a D, he deserves it" Gajeel snickered.

"Come on! Let's beat it" Gray said.

We all grabbed our bags and evidence then ran out the locker room towards the football field. It was self-study period at the moment and most kids preferred to study out on the bleachers and watch our football team practice. Gajeel, Gray, and I were among those people, we sat in a group behind this other people and watched as they all started running onto the field.

The coach blew his whistle and they all started lining up.

"Think he's noticed?" I asked.

"If he has his helmet in hand I don't think so" Gray said.

"Head gears on! Let's do some drills!" Couch Strauss yelled.

"Here it comes" Gajeel pre-laughed.

Loke placed his helmet over his head and screamed... like a little girl. I toppled over on the bleachers, crying out in laughter.

"Natsu, hahaha, it's dripping all down his face!" Gray wheezed.

"TAKE THAT CHEMISTRY A!" Gajeel yelled out.

Good prank for the second day, really good prank.

* * *

Day: Still 2, later in the afternoon though, Wednesday.

Prank: Dead Fish In The Backpack

"They're in the showers, now's our perfect chance" Gajeel said.

He ran into the locker room then ran back out carrying Loke's bag.

"Where'd you get a dead fish anyway Gray?" I asked holding my nose.

"Where else? Asian market" Gray said digging in his bag.

Gajeel unzipped Loke's backpack and held it wide open as Gray began to take the paper wrap off the fish and drop it in his bag.

"This reeks" I coughed.

"Perfect for Loke" Gajeel laughed zipping the bag back up and running into the locker rooms again.

"Isn't this going a little too far? Loke is your friend you know" I asked Gray.

"All is fair in friendships" Gray said patting my back.

"You're not use to friends are you? We do this stuff all the time to each other, well at least the guys do" he added.

"If you say so" I mumbled.

Gajeel came running towards us, then right passed us.

"Run! Let's go!" he yelled.

Gray and I scurried from our spots and ran after him.

"Knowing Loke he probably won't even open his bag until next week!" Gajeel laughed.

That actually sounded exactly like Loke, he never did his work in class anyway. Even if he did that fish was small so he probably wouldn't even notice it. Stinky Loke for a week, now that was funny.

* * *

Day: 3, Thursday.

Prank: Library Murder, Levy's actually in on this one.

Gajeel, Gray, and I stacked a whole bunch of books badly in one of the book shelves. The plan was for Levy to ask Loke to help her reach a book and when he pulls it out, bam! They all come tumbling down. The problem was that we couldn't be in the library since there wasn't a lot of good places to hide and that we'd laugh so hard Loke would probably hear/see us and realize we did it.

So today during nutrition Gajeel, Gray, and I decided to join our friends at the usual spot waiting for Levy, who would be videotaping the whole thing. The question on my mind though was.

"How'd you make Levy agree to this?" I asked Gajeel.

He started choking on the juice he was drinking and pounded against his chest.

"Simple. Levy got the REAL hots for Gajeel over here" Gray said wiggling his eyebrows.

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled catching his breath.

I got it now.

"So you just had to turn up your charm huh Gajeel? Take one for the team?" I smirked.

Gray started laughing and punched my shoulder.

"That was good, although I'm sure Gajeel didn't mind doing it" Gray laughed harder.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

I felt myself leaning sideways, Lucy pulled me towards her and whispered in my ear.

"Gajeel likes Levy" before pushing me back up.

"Oh I see, so you weren't really taking one for the team huh?" I asked laughing.

Oh, it was good to have friends. Gajeel turned red and started yelling at Gray for mentioning something while I wiped the tears coming from my eyes.

"Where have you been Natsu? I felt like I haven't seen you all week?" Lucy asked me.

"Aw, did you miss me?" I asked, eyes hopeful.

"NO!" she yelled turning away.

I frowned.

"Not even a little?" I asked.

Lucy looked at me out the corner of her eyes.

"Maybe a little" she said.

Got her, I hugged Lucy.

"Well I missed you a whole bunch even though I see you every morning and walk you home every day. I still want to see you for longer" I confessed to her.

"You're very honest Natsu, do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Well I wish some of that honestly would rub off on you so I'd know you missed me a whole bunch" I told her.

Lucy was about to say something but someone beat her to it.

"I DID IT!"

Gray and Gajeel stopped their bickering and looked up, same as me. Levy came running towards us holding her cellphone in the air.

"It worked?" Gray asked.

Levy smiled and nodded her head frantically at us.

"Yup, perfectly. The librarian made Loke stay and pick up every single book too" Levy giggled.

"Yes! Show us!" I said.

"Show us what Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see, you'll love this" I told her.

And she did, they all did in fact. The video Levy took was so funny that even Jellal, the man I have yet to talk to, laughed.

* * *

Day: 3 1/2, Thursday.

This last prank was for all the nerds, geeks, and losers who has ever been picked on or bullied by the football team.

Last Prank: Gatorade

"Hey water boy!" Gajeel yelled.

This scrawny looking kid turned around and visible flinched.

"It's cool, we aren't here to harm you" I said knowing how scary Gajeel looked.

"Wow, your Natsu" he said.

I blinked.

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

The Water Boy blinked and shook his head.

"No it's just, wow. I'm meeting the school's legend" he mumbled.

Gray and Gajeel started laughing.

"Legend for what? Having pink hair?" Gray laughed touching my locks.

"Well a legend for us nerds and junk. The loser who's dating the head cheerleader, Natsu Dragneel."

This man knew my full name, who I was dating, and idolized me for some strange reason.

"You give us losers hope you know, if you can date the head Captain then maybe I can date a cheerleader too" he said.

"Keep dre-"

Gajeel was cut off by the elbow in the gut Gray gave him. I was so shocked, so surprised, so... flattered, I think I was blushing.

"Thanks... um-"

"Romeo! Romeo Conbolt" he introduced himself.

I started scratching the back of my head as I stared down at my shoes.

"Thanks Romeo" I muttered.

"And you know what Natsu would really appreciate Romeo?" Gray asked butting in.

"What? Anything for my hero" Romeo said.

Hero? Oh God, this could not be happening to a loser like me.

"If you'd help us prank the football team by letting us mess with their water supply" Gray said.

"Of course! It would be my honor! Follow me" Romeo said leading the way.

This boy idolized me, thought I was a hero, I gave him hope and for what? Because I was a loser dating a cheerleader? I felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of my gut.

"Natsu sir, if you don't mind me asking, how did you score a cheerleader?" Romeo asked me as he led us... somewhere.

Don't, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be this boy's idol. I couldn't tell him I threatened to kill myself to get Lucy because what if he does it? What if he does the same as me? Some of the cheerleaders would be scared, I knew Lucy. She wouldn't let me do that, she would try and help but as for the others? What if they walked away from the kid like they didn't care? What if Romeo actually killed himself?

I really felt like throwing up now.

"I just was honest and asked her out, Lucy was kind enough not to reject me and give us a chance" I answered.

Lies. Lies, lies, lies. You Natsu Dragneel are going to hell.

"Oh, I wouldn't have the courage to do something you did Natsu" Romeo said.

"One day Romeo things will get better, I'm sure you'll date a girl who used to be a cheerleader when you're older" I said trying to offer this boy a little hope.

Who was I do say that though? Wasn't I going to kill myself over one girl? Sure I loved her more than my life and watched her for years but killing myself? Was my life that horrible before? Was I so weak that I had no escape? I couldn't remember. I didn't remember my old no friend life, all I could remember was Lucy.

Did my brain just block out those feelings? Was I in so much pain that I subconsciously made myself forget? My brain never wanted me to feel that way again, that much I knew.

"Here it is guys, though I'm the water boy I actually serve Gatorade. I don't know why the coach stopped serving water?" Romeo muttered.

"We know, we didn't want to call you Gatorade boy though. Too long for our taste" Gajeel said pulling off his backpack.

Gray and I did the same. While Gajeel dumped the Gatorade out, Gray and I started unloading our water bottles.

"What's the prank, if I may ask" Romeo asked.

"Spike the Gatorade, not like that though" I told him.

When Gajeel came back with the container we all started pouring the water out of the water bottles. 15 bottles later and almost filled to the rim, we were finished.

"I'll just go recycle this for you guys" Romeo said collecting our trash.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Hey Natsu boy, how much salt do we put in?" Gajeel asked.

"How much do you have?" I asked.

Gajeel pulled out a whole salt container from his backpack.

"Are you trying to give them high blood pressure at the age of 16?" Gray asked.

Gajeel shrugged.

"I don't know, it was the only salt we had at my house."

"No, it's hilarious that way. Pour all that junk in" Gray laughed.

Gajeel smirked as he stared to dump the salt in.

"What color was the Gatorade again?" I asked.

"Green" Gray and Gajeel answered.

"Good, I only brought the colors green and blue" I told them.

"We still could have used blue, they wouldn't have noticed the difference" Gray said.

I shrugged and pulled out the green food coloring from my bag.

"Not too much Mini Me, it's a light green not a dark one" Gray said.

"Right" I said as I poured in a fourth of the bottle.

Gray pulled out a spoon from his bag... a spoon... okay? And started stirring out contraption.

"Little more, it's too light" Gajeel said.

I did as told, soon our water-salt mix looked like regular Gatorade.

"Good now let's beat it" Gray said getting up.

The guys started packing up the evidence while I just stood there.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Romeo and catch up" I told them.

"Good idea, make sure he uses this one for the football team. See you at the bleachers" Gajeel said walking off with Gray.

I stood there and waited; Romeo came 5 minutes later.

"Hey Natsu, you guys done?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yup, make sure the football team gets served this one" I said.

Romeo looked inside the container.

"What you do to it? It looks exactly the same" he asked.

"It's a secret. Whatever you do don't drink it" I whispered.

"Right!" Romeo said nodding his head.

I blinked.

"Thanks for the help Romeo and don't sweat the small stuff so much. Life always has a way of working itself out"

Romeo smiled at me.

"Thanks Natsu."

* * *

"Last prank of the week for Loke boy" Gajeel said.

"In all honestly, I thought we were even by the second day but the fun kept rolling" I laughed.

"Well I'll take full credit for this one then" Gray said leaning back into his seat.

"Now let's see if we'll get a smile out of our monotone buddy here" Gajeel said patting Jellal's shoulder.

Jellal just sighed and shrugged himself off of Gajeel while he stared out into the football field.

"Hey did Lucy invite you to our karaoke night tomorrow after the game Mini Me?" Gray asked.

"Yeah she did, I don't plan on singing though" I said.

"Really? Why not?" Gajeel asked.

"Not really the best singer" I mumbled.

"Have you heard this fool sing? Talk about nails on chalk board" Gray shivered.

I started laughing, "Lucy told me the same thing."

"Shut up Gray! Like you sing any better!" Gajeel yelled.

"At least I can keep tone" Gray argued.

"Enough yelling, since Natsu's new to the group he'll be the one singing this time" Jellal said.

Everyone froze and looked towards Jellal.

"Looking forward to it Natsu boy" Jellal smirked.

"I swear it's like Natsu's a God" Gray spoke amazed.

"That's the most I've seen Jellal speak... ever" Gajeel said.

"My conversations are to intelligent for the likes of you guys, Natsu is probably the only one on my level" Jellal said.

"HEY! Jellal's first words to us and they're insults!" Gajeel muttered.

"We're still friends guys, no hard feelings" Jellal said.

I smiled, "yeah so let's all turn our heads, as friends, to the football team who have just finished practice."

My friends followed my suggestion, we all leaned back into our seats and stared down at the football team as they all started jogging towards the water coolers.

"Will Romeo get blamed for this?" I asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Nah, the kid's a nerd remember? He probably has something all planned out to escape" Gray said.

"The little kid isn't even down there, he's safe" Gajeel added for my relief.

I released the breath I held in for Romeo's safety. Gajeel's hands slapped together and rubbed them as the football players all started piling around the water cooler.

"This is going to be funny" Jellal said.

And it was. Especially when Sugar Boy spat his 'Gatorade' all over Loke's face. Very funny indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackLyxn17: Nothing to say, go Fairy Tail! Love you! Thanks for the reviews! I'm tired! Happy Thursday!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 13

.

_"Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara_  
_Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Waku-waku shitai to negai-nagara sugoshiteta yo_  
_Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no?"_

My phone started ringing, my house phone not my cell. I didn't own a cell phone because... well I had no friends to call. You could say that things were different now but... still no phone. Even if I wanted to buy one I couldn't with no money. I blew off my last paycheck with my date with Lucy... that and buying the complete season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya which I was watching and pausing right now as I reached for the house phone.

I cleared my voice before answering, "hello?"

_"Natsu!"_

I recognized the voice immediately.

"Lucy, hey. How'd the game go?" I asked.

_"We won! Wait- aren't you here at the game?"_

I gulped, ignoring the fact that she called me RIGHT AFTER she won the game... she called me. Now Natsu, what do you do when your girlfriend asks you why you didn't go and watch her cheer at our school's game?

A) Tell the truth

B) Make up a lie

C) Hang up the phone

D)... were there any other options left for me?

_"Hello? Natsu? Are you still there?"_

I think I'll just ask Lucy, she was part of the conversation.

"Do you want the truth, a lie, or for me to hang up the phone?" I asked her.

Her giggles echoed through the phone's speakers and directly into my eardrums; I smiled lightly hearing the beautiful melody.

_"I'm curious about your lie"_ she told me.

"Uh... I broke my leg trying to... save a kitten from drowning... up a tree."

_"That's a bad lie Natsu, now I see why you're honest all the time."_

I sighed but smiled as I stared at my television. Haruhi's face was smiling at me, along with her SOS Brigade members expect for Kyon... he never smiles.

_"Now tell me what you're really doing."_

"Watching anime" I answered immediately.

Wow... I am truthful. I heard Lucy sigh on the other line.

_"I'm not at all surprised, you can tell me the reason why you ditched our game later. I'm heading home right now, are we still up for KA-RA-O-KE?!"_

I can tell she was excited by the way she sang out karaoke...

"If you want me to go then yeah, sure."

Lucy squealed.

_"Come over my home in about... 20 minutes! We'll walk together! Bye Natsu!"_

Before I could say my own good-bye the line went dead. I sighed and placed my phone back on the hook... now what.

Well, I was already dressed in some street clothes... and I did have 20 minutes... I picked up my remote and placed the play button letting the ending finish, before starting up a new episode and letting my adventure begin.

* * *

I whistled Lucy's lullaby as I stood outside her home. My feet leaned back and forth as I waited for her to answer the door. It was pretty chilly tonight, I hope she would wear a coat. My whistled died down when I saw the door handle start to turn, Lucy opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

She was wearing a long skirt, below her ankles, and a long sleeved V-neck shirt. Covering all of that though was a puffy, yellow jacket that seemed very warm. I approved. Lucy took one look at me and started giggling.

"What?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

She smiled, "we're matching."

Huh? Last time I check I wasn't wearing a skirt but then I saw what she was talking about. Her outfit was sort of a red, grayish combination not including her yellow coat. Mine was the same, a red shirt and gray jeans with a black jacket to top it all off.

"I think I have a yellow jacket hidden somewhere in the back of my closet, I can go get it if you really want to match" I asked pointing a finger behind me.

Lucy giggled and shook her head, "no. We're already late enough, let's get going!"

She walked out her home and shut her door, not before calling out a "good-bye!"

Her arms linked with mine as we walked down her steps and down the street. It was still bright outside, even though the sun was quickly setting, it was safe enough for us to be walking around.

"The reason why I didn't come to the game today was because... I've never been to one before and I just... I'm used to not going."

Lucy clicked her tongue.

"I never thought you'd want me to go, I never thought you'd want me to not go, I wasn't really thinking. I knew you cheered but I never really watched or seen you cheer at a game" I confessed.

"And here I thought you were a real stalker, shame on me" she sighed.

I would have thought she was serious if it wasn't for the teasing manner in her voice. She nodded her head in an understanding kind of way and squeezed my shoulder.

"I understand but next time I expect you to be there" she said.

"Yes Lucy."

"Front row too! Right where I'll be cheering!" she ordered.

"That can be arranged, I'll see what I can do" I said.

The wind started picking up so Lucy cuddled closer to me, we walked together in silence our breathing and footsteps the only thing we really heard. Finally Lucy sniffed before looking up at me.

"What anime were you watching when I called?"

She... wanted to talk to me... about anime... what had I done to the most popular girl in school?

"Haruhi Suzumiya, it's a comedy sort of thing" I told her.

"Ah..." she went quiet after that.

I didn't push her, if she wanted silence then I'd give her silen-

"I always wanted to watch an anime before, none of my friends really watched them though so I could never ask for a suggestion" she confessed.

I nearly tripped on my own two feet, I looked down at Lucy's face and sighed in relief. She had on her poker/curious face on meaning only one thing, she was lying.

"You're lying, I appreciate you trying to have something in common with me though" I told her.

"No!" she said stubbornly.

I snorted.

"Really! I've wanted to watch anime before! I love Say I Love You! Just yesterday I went out and bought the next 3 volumes!" she yelled trying to convince me.

"Lucy you know how you know when I'm lying?" I asked her.

She nodded cautiously, "a little."

"Well it's the same for me, you have this certain... expression that you get when you're lying. Thanks for trying though, it really... warms my heart seeing you care" I told her.

Lucy sighed, "I wanted to try since I was making you go so far out your comfort zone... I do want to watch it though" she mumbled under her breath.

"Alright, you can come over this weekend and watch an episode with me then."

I imagined her reaction to be 'really?' in a joking tone, then for her to try to play it cool and try to take back what she had said before, either that or wait for me to offer to take it back. She did neither, instead she just smiled.

"That sounds good, tomorrow then!"

God, what had I done to the most popular girl in school?

I don't think even he had the answer to that one.

* * *

'Karaoke Doki Doki!' I stared at the flashing sign above us as we stood in front of the entrance. Lucy tugged my arm and pulled me inside with her.

"I've never done karaoke before" I told her.

"It's fun with friends... even if they can't sing" Lucy flinched.

She walked us up to the receptionist and asked for the room we were reserved in. It was supposed to be me, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Loke, Sugar Boy, and Hughes; basically the whole Lucy gang.

"HEY! NATSU! LUCY!"

They greeted us when we walked in the room, Gajeel and Gray actually punched my shoulders in an affectionate kind of way. Lucy smiled and hugged her friends squealing again as I sat beside Gajeel and started talking.

"Alright! That's everyone! It's Karaoke time!" Erza cheered holding up the microphone.

We all cheered and clapped for her as she chose her first song.

* * *

Erza hogged the mike for 4 songs before Gajeel finally kicked her off the thing and decided to sing a song himself. Erza actually had a nice voice, an angelic voice compared to Gajeel's scratchy voice. We all still cheered even though I would always would cringed when he sang a high note. Loke and his backup singers laughed, cheering big for Gajeel.

When Gajeel finished his tortuous singing Loke grabbed the mike from him and started speaking into it.

"Alright, you all know the rules. Since Natsu boy here is a new addition to our group then he has to sing. Get up here Natsu boy, I have the perfect song for you" Loke said flipping through the song book.

Lucy squeezed my hand then cheered for me to get up there. I gulped before getting up and walking towards Loke, he slapped my back rather hard as he handed me the mike.

"Have fun" he laughed.

I stood there a little awkward, not really knowing how this karaoke business worked. Erza seemed to shake her hips side to side as she sang while Gajeel spun around and waved that crazy head of hair as he sang. Do I just stand here? Or was I supposed to be interactive like them? God why didn't I practice some karaoke skills before I went here with Lucy so I wouldn't look like a fool?

I coughed into the mike clearing my throat, so I just read from this screen right?

...

Why wasn't the song playing?

"Natsu."

I looked up and saw Lucy bending towards me, "you're supposed to hit play" she whispered.

"Oh" I laughed lightly looking for the play button.

I heard other laughs but I didn't look up to see who they were, I smashed the play button with my index finger. The words 'Pop Princess' popped onto the screen with sparkles and hearts around it.

What. The. Hell. Loke? So this was his plan? Making me sing a girly song? With a name like Pop Princess it's probably a girl singing impossible high notes about wanting to be a princess, it's times like these that makes me wish I could curse. Because I would be cursing up a storm at Loke right now for making me sing this... pop princess... ha.

I took a deep breath as the intro started playing, which actually sounded pretty cool. I guess I was wrong about the girly girly beat, it was more punkish with a fast beat. Hopefully the song wouldn't have too many high notes, I've been practicing my shower singing so I should be good. The first lyrics appeared and I just stood with one arm at my side while the other held the microphone to my mouth.

_I lost myself at your show last night_  
_Looking at the sparkling eyes_  
_In the middle of a fresher crowd_  
_You keep living like you're a movie star_  
_But tell me who you really are_  
_When the lights go down_

The laughs stopped and everyone's attention was on me, I froze up and started scratching the back of my head. Was I doing good? Was I doing something wrong? I couldn't tell by their reactions so I continued reading off the screen.

_Baby you're a glitter doll_  
_On the radio_  
_I dissolve_  
_In the stereo_  
_You've got me_  
_You've got me coming back for more_

So far, so good. My voice hasn't broken once yet; I was already better than Gajeel!

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

I smiled and laughed at the lyrics, my guests had a different reaction though. They all started clapping and cheering for me, probably because my voice wasn't as scratchy as Gajeel's. My muscles loosened up and I started to move to the beat, I moved closer to Lucy and stared at her.

_You were hiding in a darkened stall_  
_Waiting on your curtain call_  
_Getting your piece of mind_  
_But I was looking past the glossy stare_  
_I knew who was really there_  
_And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby you're a glitter doll_  
_On the radio_  
_I dissolve_  
_In the stereo_  
_You've got me_  
_You've got me coming back for more_

Lucy smiled and laughed covering her mouth with one of her hands. I really started feeling the melody and started jumped up as I sang the lyrics.

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Baby girl I think you're radical_  
_But you're a star and I'm fanatical_  
_Can we start something new_  
_Just between me and you_

I wiggled my eyebrows at Lucy as my face got closer to hers, she blushed and pushed me away.

_Pop princess hold my hand_  
_Pop princess I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_Freak me out turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess make me smile_  
_Pop princess drive me wild_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_Pop princess oh_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
_So baby turn your love up loud_

The song ended and boy was I out of breath. Loke and his backup singers looked speechless while the normal nice friends of mine all smiled. Finally Jellal broke the silence.

"And you said you couldn't sing."

* * *

"Pop Princess I need you now, so freak me out turn me inside out!" Lucy sang as she spun around in the streets.

It was a little after midnight when we left the karaoke bar. Even though none of us drank alcoholic beverages, we did eat and drink soda's like pigs. I wonder why we were acting all loopy then if we weren't drunk? Well I was acting loopy because I was happy! Really happy! I smiled and threw my arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Pop princess make me smile, pop princess drive me wild!" I sang with her.

"Pop princess I need you loud!" we howled into the night sky.

We both took a deep breath before Lucy turned around and fell into my arms.

"So baby turn your love up loud" she whispered before brushing her lips against hers.

I kissed her softly before the wind made us both shiver and pull away. Lucy snuggled up in my chest and sighed, her warm breath hitting my chest.

"I like you Natsu" she sighed.

I laughed, "and I like you too Luce."

She shook her head against my chest then pulled away, her fingers clenching my shirt.

"I mean I really like you" she pouted.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "and I really like you too."

She neither smiled or continued to pout, just huffed and turned around. I blushed, her cuteness too much for me.

"SO BABY TURN YOUR LOVE OUT LOUD!" she screamed jogging ahead of me.

"Wait! Lucy!" I said running after her.

Karaoke night, best night ever!

We're definitely going to have to do this again.

**BlackLynx17: Love Pop Princess by Click 5. Love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BlackLyxn17: Love reviews. Keep doing what you fans do best. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 14

.

I was in my pajamas, some sweats and a tank top, walking down the stairs. It was Saturday morning so that meant sleeping in and watching anime until the afternoon. I hummed Pop Princess to myself, which was actually a catchy beat, as I walked into the kitchen getting ready to cook breakfast for myself. I must download that song later on today.

There was sudden knock at my door which was strange. I checked the timer on my stove, 12:33 blinked in green lights on it.

"Who could that be so early?" I asked myself walking towards the door.

"Come on Natsu! Hurry your butt up!"

Whoever it was, the person knew my name. I quickened my pace to the front door and unlocked the thing; Lucy stood out my door with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally" she sighed.

I blinked, thinking this was a dream, then pinched myself. Lucy, seeing my reaction, frowned.

"Don't you remember? You invited me over to watch anime with you" she told me.

I blinked again.

"How'd you know where I lived?" I asked.

"I didn't, I just knew the general direction of where you lived. I tried calling your phone but you wouldn't answer so then I started asking around the neighborhood. They said you lived here and couldn't believe that I was your girlfriend" Lucy laughed.

I groaned holding a hand to my head, trying desperately to hide my blush.

"Well are you going to let me in?" she asked.

I nodded and moved out the way, Lucy thanked me and walked in. She took off her sandals before walking into the living room. I was right behind her after I shut the door closed and locked it.

"Nice place you got here" she nodded.

"Thanks" I mumbled walking up behind her.

She turned and smiled, looking at me from head to toe.

"And I love you PJ's, your glasses are a good match with it" she giggled.

I blushed even more and took them off, "I can go put on my contacts now."

"No! I don't care remember? Now what do you have to eat in this place because I'm hungry" she said taking off her jacket.

She was wearing shorts and a strapless shirt, casual clothing for the morning. I smiled and sat her down on my sofa.

"I was going to make French Toast-"

"Ooh! I love French Toast!" she interrupted.

I chuckled, "French Toast it is. Just sit here and relax, the remotes right next to you. I'll go start on them now" I said walking away.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she called from the other room.

"I'm sure! You're my guest so relax!" I told her.

"In that case I want mine drowned in syrup and powder sugar."

I chuckled, "got it!"

* * *

8 French Toast (5 for me, 3 for her), 6 spoonful's of powder sugar (all her), half a bottle of syrup, and 2 episodes later Lucy and I were cuddled up on my couch relaxing.

"Do you live alone Natsu?" Lucy asked me.

"Nah, with my Dad. He works long hours though, his schedule's just everywhere so I see him at random days" I told her before laughing at the television.

Lucy giggled against my chest, "this is a very funny show."

"What about you? Do you live alone?"

"Nope. I live with my Dad too" she said.

... we were acting like girlfriend and boyfriend right now. We were girlfriend and boyfriend but only because I forced her, now... it didn't seem forced. I didn't force Lucy to come over here today, I didn't force her to invite me out yesterday or lay beside me right now, her cute head leaning on my chest as we watched anime. I didn't force her to do any of this and yet... she was doing it on her own.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Why-... why... I'm not forcing anything on you am I?" I asked.

Lucy leaned up and looked at me, her eyes showed bewilderment.

"No" she whispered.

"I'm happy you're here with me but can I ask why?"

"Well you invited me over didn't you?" she answered, her tone light.

"Yeah but you didn't have to go, so I guess what I'm asking you is why did you come here Lucy?"

She sighed before staring at her fingers.

"I don't understand" she mumbled.

"I don't understand either, so that's why I'm trying to ask you."

She shook her head lightly.

"No, I can't really... understand myself. It's just... I wanted to come over, I wanted to see you Natsu, I like you" she said.

"Oh, like how you want to see other friends, you wanted to hang out" I said understanding a little bit more.

She shook her head again, rougher this time.

"That's not it, I!... I-" her eyebrows scrunched together, "I wouldn't go over a guy's house alone and cuddle with him if I just liked him as a friend" Lucy semi-yelled.

I froze, a retarded smile started tugging on my lips before it fell. I took a sharp inhale of breath before releasing slowly.

"Do you get a better picture?" she asked.

I blinked and nodded a little, a small shake of the head.

"But I'm, I, I'm-" I couldn't' finish, I didn't know how to put the words together.

"I know I was scared of you at the beginning but, if I looked passed your suicidalness, you were actually a... decent person Natsu. No, not decent, nice. Well more like nice and funny, and well just- you were a lot Natsu that I never thought you could be and it just... surprised me. I'm not saying I love you because like I said before, there's no way I could fall in love with a suicidal person, and I still kind of hate you for forcing me to date you but I kind... understand a little" she said.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You love me Natsu, you truly, really, just love me so much. It's flattering really and just... it brings tears to my eyes, tears of joy, to know that someone could love me this much for just... being me. I can tell you don't like me because I'm popular or because I'm a cheerleader since you never really brag about it to others, it's... a nice feeling knowing that there are actually people like you out there in the world. People who... care and love you for who you really are"

My hands clenched against my knees, not really knowing what to do with them. Sure I wanted to crush Lucy against my chest and hug her tightly but... would that be okay? I restrained myself from doing so and decided to wait until she was finished. She didn't say anything else after that so I guess she was. I know that speech was supposed to give me some kind of hope, it was supposed to make me happy but... it just made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Lucy" I whispered.

Lucy smiled lightly at me and touch my cheek, "I understand why you did it."

"Still... I'm sorry."

I didn't notice I was crying until Lucy started wiping them away.

"See, even right now you're still shocking me. The threatener wouldn't cry for the threateny, everything's just all mixed up" she laughed.

"We'll be happy, I'll make you happy in the end I promise. You'll fall in love with me and I'll stay in love with you and we'll be together with no threats or anything" I told her.

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think that's going to work Natsu. So what if we fall in love? People can fall out of love too" she said.

I froze.

"Was that what you were waiting for then? For me to fall out of love with you?!" I asked, my words getting sharp.

Lucy's eyes widened as she shook her head frantically.

"No! Natsu, no, no, no! I'm saying that a year from now, or 2 or 3, if I ever fell in love with you I just can't guarantee that I'll stay in love with you. Things happen Natsu, live progresses and just... my biggest fear, well my second biggest fear is that you'll never let me go" she confessed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"You know I'd never hurt you."

"But you will, unknowingly hurt me Natsu."

I licked my lips, my eyes trailing down to my fists. Lucy's hands lifted from my cheek and were laying neatly on her knees.

"What's your biggest fear?" I suddenly asked.

She chuckled, "you. Can you believe it? After everything my biggest fear is that you'll kill yourself."

Warmth. Concern. Love. Those feeling floated through me as I pulled Lucy into my chest.

"Can we make each other a promise? As friends?" I asked.

Lucy nodded numbly against my chest.

"Promise me that whatever you're feeling, just go with it. Accept it with open arms and don't question anything about it. In return I promise that... I promise that if I can't make you love me or if we don't stay together even if you love me after we graduate... I'll set you free."

Lucy's took a sharp inhale of breath.

"That gives us a year and some months, think you can wait for your freedom for that long?" I asked her.

"I-, do you think you can make me love you during that time?" she asked me.

"Well I'm already doing it aren't I?" I smirked.

Lucy smiled at me, "I promise Natsu. Whatever happens, whatever feeling I get, I'll let them consume me and guide me" she said.

"And I promise to let you go when the time comes, though I'm not letting you go now" I said leaning back.

I fell against the couch with Lucy falling with me. She squeaked as we fell, but I had her. I felt her lips against my chest and blushed a little, loosening my hold so she could lean up.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Top, sweats, glasses" I answered.

"I mean around your neck" she said reaching for it.

I rolled over, rolling us off the couch. We landed with a thud, me on top of Lucy, hard on the floor. Lucy groaned and I immediately helped her up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Lucy!" I yelled.

"It's okay Natsu, ah" she sighed leaning up.

That was a close one. I hadn't even realized I was wearing her necklace... why did I react that way though? Why can't she see my necklace? Our necklace? It's not like I was keeping it a secret or anything... if I thought that though then wouldn't I have shown her when we first started dating? Why didn't I want to show her the thing?

Was I afraid that she wouldn't remember?

No, I don't care about that anymore. Lucy's finally looking at me, it shouldn't really matter if she couldn't remember one day from our pasts. And it doesn't... why did I feel the need to keep my locket a secret though? What was I feeling?

"Do you have a bathroom here Natsu?" Lucy asked dusting herself off.

"Through the kitchen, down the hall, I think it's the first door on the left" I told her sitting back on the coach.

She nodded and followed my instructions; that's when I felt it.

Fear.

I was... scared to show her... what would happen? How would she react? Would she-... would she take it back? Could I part with such a thing that kept me going through these years? It was this necklace that brought me to Lucy, this necklace was prove of her love, proof that I existed to her! I, I didn't want to let this go.

It felt as if, if I let it go then I would be... letting Lucy go and I didn't' want that to happen. I didn't want Lucy to leave! But wasn't that what I promised her? I love her, she'll learn to love me, if she doesn't then... I smiled.

It was heartwarming that she thought of me as a friend, in the end we could still be friends if not lovers but... would I be able to live with that and just that? Seeing her go out with other men while I'm supposed to be the friend? Of course I'd go out with other girls too but... I couldn't envision it.

All I could see in my future was Lucy and her smiling face.


	15. Chapter 15

**BlackLyxn17: I imagine this story has about 8 maybe 10 more chapter to it. I love this chapter people, I'm sure you will too! Thanks for your reviews! I love you all!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 15

.

I woke up early Monday. Real early. I rose from my bed and reach for my glasses on my nightstand, after putting them on I looked around... my room was exactly how I left it. A mess. 4:00 is what my alarm clock flashed beside me. 4:00 am.

I laid my head back down on my pillow, keeping my glasses on. Staring up at my ceiling I sighed... I didn't know why I was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't like me, usually I'd just knock out. I pinched my cheeks and turned towards my window, it was covered with fog. I placed my hand on it; cold. When I moved my hand there was a handprint on the window.

What am I doing right now?

I leaned back on my back and started staring at the ceiling again. My hands trailed to my necklace, opening it so I could listen to the lullaby. Minutes later I felt more at ease and relaxed, an idea sprung to mind. What was the saying? Early bird gets the worm? Well since I work up this early I could probably get 100 worms.

* * *

Waking up early sucked, why? Because I left early today meaning I was standing outside Lucy's house for a good 20 minutes than I was supposed to.

Good thing I was a patient person, maybe it was because I've waited to be Lucy's boyfriend for 7 years... that most probably had something to do with it. I took a sip of my coffee from the cup in my hands and sighed out. One good thing about waking up early? DONUT SHOP!

"Morning Natsu" Lucy said walking out of her home.

I turned my head around and nodded at her, "a little help?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow and walked to my side. I held out a little paper bag at her, once she took it my hand was free to grab my backpack while the other still held onto my now warm coffee. I stood up from my sidewalk seat and patted my butt off.

"For me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Woke up pretty early, didn't know what kind you liked though so I got you the prettiest one and then the one with the most strawberries since girls tend to like strawberries" I told her.

Lucy smiled as she opened the bag up, "well good work Natsu. I love strawberry, thanks."

I smiled at a job well done, you did good Natsu, you did good. I raised my coffee up to take a sip but paused for a second looking over at Lucy. I lowered the cup as I bent down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning" I said leaning back up.

Lucy giggled and link her shoulder with mine as I took a sip... waited too long. Now it was getting cold.

"How was your Sunday?" Lucy asked.

"Work."

"Oh, how was work?"

I shrugged, "rough but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Thanks good" she said opening up the bag.

Lucy's hand dug in there and pulled out the prettiest donut at the donut shop. It was circular, like all donuts, with pretty light pink frosting and white sprinkles.

"You have an eye for detail Natsu" she said taking a bite out of it.

She moaned as she chewed and I couldn't help but smirk as I took another sip from my coffee. So maybe waking up early did have its advantages.

"Keep this up Natsu and I'll be falling in love with you in no time" she joked stuffing another bite in her mouth.

I laughed, "I thought food only applied to men, well apparently the fastest way to a woman's heart is through her stomach too!"

Lucy giggled with me, almost spitting up her donut if it wasn't for the hand she covered her mouth with.

Ah Monday's, the most hated day of the week but still pretty cool.

* * *

"So Natsu, how long have you and Lucy been dating?" Mirajane asked me playing with my hair.

It was second period and we had free time. Lucy had her head in a book leaving me to talk to, you guessed it, the cheerleaders.

"A week or two I think, not that very long" I told them.

"And yet you love her?! That fast?!" Cana asked.

I shrugged, "what's not to love?"

"Well for starters she has a birthmark on her ass that looks like a-"

Cana got slapped, not on the cheek but more like Lucy slapping her hand over Cana's mouth.

"Shut up!" she screeched, embarrassed.

I smiled, "no worries Lucy. I have a birthmark on my hip that looks like a Dragon" I told her.

Suddenly Cana, Mirajane, and this other cheerleader (I know her face but I can't remember her name), and Bisca (a cheerleader I've recently learned the name of) were all standing in front of my desk.

"Show us" they chanted.

My eyes trailed over to Lucy's, "ask my girlfriend, if she says yes then I'll show you."

If I were to get naked, well partially naked, in front of other woman it would only be because Lucy said I could... or because of the beach... we should go to the beach. Just thinking about Lucy wearing a bikini ma-

"Come on Lucy, don't be a sour puss! Stop hogging Natsu all to yourself!" Cana yelled.

"What do you mean hogging?! He's my boyfriend, I can hog him to myself if I want too!" Lucy replied.

She's been calling me her boyfriend... ah boyfriend...

"I bet she hasn't even seen him shirtless, that's why she's telling us no" Mirajane giggled behind her hand.

"Really? Now we definitely have to see it! Come on Lucy, just imagine what could be under that shirt of his" Cana said.

"The birthmark is on his hip" Lucy stated plainly.

"Oh... either way I want to see this Dragon looking birthmark!" Cana yelled.

Lucy sighed and looked at me, "well?"

I shrugged, "it's up to you."

Lucy held her book up to her face and groaned, "alright."

The cheerleaders... cheered as they reached for me.

"Stop! Don't touch MY boyfriend" Lucy barked.

Their hands reclined and I just laughed.

"I bet your loving this" Lucy muttered to me.

"I would be loving it if I saw your hands reach for my shirt too" I said loosening up my belt.

I leaned on my left hip and pulled my pants and underwear down a little, just a little. The birthmark was right on my pelvis... hip... whatever.

"Wow... I knew you wore briefs" Cana nodded.

"CANA!" Lucy yelled blushing.

I laughed.

"It does look like a Dragon" Mirajane muttered.

"Really, I've never seen anything like it before" the unknown cheerleader said.

"Now all Lucy has to do is show him hers and they'll be even" Bisca said.

"That's right! Come on Lucy, lift up your skirt" Cana joked.

Joked... and yet I still blushed thinking about it.

"NO!" Lucy yelled.

"Well it's not up to you is it? Natsu let you decide so it's his turn to decide for you" Mirajane said looking at me.

She made a point but I had to decline.

"No, Lucy doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do" I told them.

The girls sighed, their heads dropping down.

"How did Lucy get so lucky to get a guy who understands and cares for her like this?" Bisca sighed.

"I don't know, it's like he's from a whole different planet" Mirajane sighed with her.

"Well you know girls are from Venus and boys are from Mars" Cana told them.

"Does that make me a Martian now?" I asked.

The girls laughed.

"And he's funny! Hang on tight to your man Lucy, he's something special" unknown cheerlea- Sherry! That's what her name was.

"He really is" Lucy said winking at me.

I smiled in return.

"Oh great, now there making googly eyes at each other. If I wanted to watch porn then I would have stayed home, break it up you two!"

* * *

I was confronted by Loke while walking towards the table during nutrition, I was surprised to see his backup singers weren't with him.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

Loke glared before spitting on the floor.

"Don't even think about asking Lucy to the homecoming dance!" he yelled.

Homecoming dance? We had a homecoming dance?

"Because she's going to go with me!"

I blinked, was he for real right now?

"What? You can't get a date?" I asked laughing.

I stopped once Loke shoved me into a locker.

"Really? I could get anyone I want but what I want is Lucy!" he said.

"If you could get anyone then why are you telling me to not ask her?" I asked him.

Loke's eye twitched before he pulled back his fist and punched me right in the nose.

"AH!" I groaned.

I was so close to cursing but I held my tongue. What was the point of knowing curse words if you weren't going to curse?! My eyes got all watery and my nose felt like it was about to explode. Cheap shot!

"What is with your dumbass?! You think that just because you're dating Lucy then that makes you cool?" he asked.

When I didn't respond he shoved me against the locker again. I tried to respond BUT THE CHEAP SHOT TO MY NOSE MADE IT DIFFICULT TOO!

"Huh?! Natsu boy?!"

"I don't think I'm cool, I don't think I'm anything but Lucy's boyfriend" I told him.

Loke did not want to hear this, he growled as he lifted his fist up again and launched it towards my face. I twisted my head though making him punch the locker instead.

"Shit!" he howled dropping me.

I landed on my feet but didn't run away, I stood my ground and stared at him.

"I don't know how you got Lucy to date you but she'll tire of you soon enough! You're nothing but a geek Natsu, always have been always will be" Loke yelled cradling his arm.

For some quarterback he sure was weak after one hit against the lockers.

"I'm not a geek Loke" I told him.

Loke glared at me, "what was that?"

"I'm not a geek" I repeated, my voice stronger than before.

He blinked at me.

"I'm a loser" I said my chest puffed out.

Loke laughed, exactly like how I thought he would.

"What's the difference? Either way you're still going to get your ass kicked by me!" Loke said readying for another punch.

A paper ball hitting him at the back of the head stopped him though.

"What the?" he whispered turning around.

There Romeo stood, holding his bag tightly in one hand, his other arm stretched out seeing as he threw the ball. His eyes showed fear but his look was determined. His friends just stood in the background of him, some not believing he just did that while others tried to run but stopped not wanting to leave their friend behind.

And this is why geeks and losers are different from normal and popular high schoolers. Geeks will stand by their friends when the going gets tough, geeks will help each other, not normals, not populars. I thought back to the girl I bumped into, none of her friends helped her pick her stuff up.

"L-l-Leave Natsu alone!" Romeo yelled.

Loke turned away from me and towards Romeo. Here he was, only met me once before, barely even knowing me and yet he was trying to help.

"What was that geek? You think you can take me on?" Loke asked advancing forward.

Darn! Romeo you idiot! It was one thing if I got beaten up, because I was sort of asking for it the way I was talking to Loke, but Romeo?! The boy who looked up to me and imagined me as his hero? Before I realized what I was doing my hand outstretched and grabbed Loke's shoulder.

"What?!" he yelled turning his head around.

And that's when I went down in my high school's history as the first man to ever punch the football super star Loke in the face on purpose. Loke staggered back and fell onto his butt while I... I just stared in disbelief at my balled up fist.

"Fuck that hurt!" Loke moaned.

I blinked up and stared at Romeo. Suddenly I remembered why I did so in the first, to protect Romeo and his geek friends.

"Run!" I yelled at him.

He was paralyzed though, frozen in his spot in disbelief also probably because I was sticking up for him. I was probably the first person to stick up for him ever... another first in my high school's history.

The first loser who stuck up for a nerd while consciously aware of it.

Loke was getting up but I couldn't' tell who he was going to go after, me or Romeo. Romeo threw a paper ball at him while me... I punched him in the face! Even though the answer was clear I still didn't want to risk it so pulled off my scarf, not wanting it to get ripped or ruined, and tackled Loke back down.

We sprawled on the ground, me holding Loke's arms together so he couldn't punch me, and him trying to get his hands free so he could punch me. Finally Loke swung his elbow back, hitting me right in the gut. I lost my breath for a second and that was all he needed to free his hands.

"Such! A! Loser!" he yelled punching my face again.

I felt something drip down the corner of my lips, blood. I was sure of it, but I couldn't lose focus now! I was in my very own first fight! I lifted up my arms trying to shield my face like I saw once it a movie, it worked. My arms felt pain but my face was fine and protected now. Suddenly I turned around, making Loke fall off of me, and kicked him in his shin.

Mind you we were on the ground, both of us laying down on the floor, so the shin was the only place of reach at the moment. It worked, Loke hissed as his head bent down giving me the perfect opportunity to lift my knee up and knee him in the face... or knee uppercut him...

Knee uppercut sounded better, I'm going to go with that one.

I was only winning for a few short seconds but let's face it, Loke was obviously going to win this one. He was more fit, stronger, and could take a hit. I was only glad that the teachers came when they did, relieved that I just didn't back down from Loke. That I saved a geek from getting bullied, that I took a stand and actually landed a few decent hits on Loke.

That I didn't walk away like a loser or let him talk me down!

I coughed up some blood as one teacher dragged me across the hall, away from Loke. My eyes opened and I searched for Romeo, he was still standing in the same spot probably still petrified.

"My scarf, bring it to Lucy" I told him.

Romeo gasped before nodding frantically and running over to pick it up along with my bag. I was all bloody so there was no way I was going to risk getting blood on the thing. Blood don't come off easily... or does it? I've never had blood on something before.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! BOTH OF YOU!" The teacher helping Loke up screamed.

"Not this one, he's going to the Nurse's first" the teacher helping me up said.

As he dragged me away I heard a voice.

"Thank you Natsu! You! You! You rock!"

It could have only been Romeo and yet... I heard others cheer with him. As the teacher dragged my sorry beat up self, I turned my head back and saw students, not just Romeo and his friends, but normal students clapping for me. Why? Because a loser had finally stuck up for himself?

That seemed like a good reason to clap for me. Confidence swelled up inside my chest and I found the strength to stand up on my own two feet. I dragged my legs one after the other, barely relying on the teacher now, as we walked towards the Nurse's office.

It was only behind closed doors that I fell down and just laid on the ground, moaning in pain.

That Loke sure could throw a good punch.


	16. Chapter 16

**BlackLyxn17: We all agree that we hate Loke. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Watching One Piece and eating cake while I'm editing this, so happy.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 16

.

It took the Nurse a whole class period to patch me up, bye bye third. I had 'apparently' fallen unconscious for about 20 minutes due to the pain, seems Loke messed me up worse than I thought.

When I woke up our Nurse Houki practically shoved two pills down my throat and made me down them with water. After that she started patching me up. A few bruised here and there, a bloody nose, couple of scratches that pierced through the skin. Nothing to serious, I didn't lose a tooth or anything which surprised me seeing how much my mouth hurt. Maybe it was that punch to the jaw I received from Loke that made it hurt.

Even the Nurse was surprised.

"Going in a fight with the quarterback and coming out like this? You must be one tough kid" she said.

I was only happy that I switched to contacts or else I definitely wouldn't have been able to walk out like how I did in that fight, heck I probably wouldn't have even entered that fight.

Nurse Houki ordered me to rest for a little bit hence me skipping my whole third period. When I woke up it was around forth, but no going off to class with me; it was straight to the Principal's office. While Nurse Houki walked me there, not trusting me to go alone ... smart woman, we passed by Loke getting escorted by another teacher.

Our eyes made contact and that's when he lunged for me; I brought my knee up upon reflex. It hit him in the groin and I sighed, so yeah I protected myself but now it looked like I started the second fight... that was a cheap shot also.

Nurse Houki shook her head and helped Loke up while the other teacher grabbed my arm and almost yanked it out of its socket as he tugged me towards the Principal's office.

"GET IN THERE YOU BRAT!" he yelled shoving me in the Principal's office before shutting the door behind me.

Our Principal... was a short man. He seemed pretty cool every time we had an announcement in the auditorium but I've never met the guy personally. When he stared at me, his face was serious... then it melted away into a grin.

"I'm sorry, could you please take those things out your nose? It's making it very hard for me to take my job seriously" the Principal said.

"Nose bleed, I think it's over by now though" I said taking the tissues out of my nose.

They were bloody at the tips and I just flinched away from them. Tossing them in the trash, I took a seat in front of the Principal's desk.

"I've already heard from the other boy, now it's time to hear your story son" he said.

Ah, so he was that type of guy who calls every boy he meets son... I've only seen those type of people in movies, really old movies... making our Principal really old. No surprised there, his hair was gray. My eyes scanned his desk for a name plate or something to tell me what his name was.

"Well uh Principal Makarov, you see-"

"I've... seen you around" he interrupted.

I blinked.

"Your hair, it really stands out when I'm making announcements in front of the school" he told me.

My eyes dashed side to side, was I supposed to reply?

"You're not a delinquent are you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no! My Father has red hair and somehow I ended up with salmon."

Principal Makarov nodded his head before snapping his fingers.

"I remember, you used to wear glasses right?" he asked.

I nodded, a little freaked out that he knew me that well. Not enough to know my name but enough to know how I looked like.

"Yeah, you'd always try to blend in with the crowd which only made you stand out more because of your hair. Sorry, you're here for a reason. Well I don't see how you could have started the fight. Why would a g... person like yourself start a fight with a football player?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"What happened though uh-"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu, what happened? I still need to know your side so I can explain to the other teachers" he said.

I nodded.

"Well um basically it's sort of like those chick flick movies. I got this girl that every other male wanted, Loke especially. He confronted me after class and told me not to ask MY girlfriend to the homecoming dance, I may have engaged into the fight by taunting him a little but it was just words. He was the one who pushed me against the lockers and threw the first punch. After that I just tried to defend myself, then a bystander got in the way and tried to stand up for me. I didn't want Loke to hurt him so that's when I finally started fighting back and then the teachers came" I explained.

Principal Makarov nodded, understanding.

"Almost the same, expect the other fellow tried to make it seem like you threw the first punch. I'm surprised that you actually stood up for your friend, I don't see that a lot in this school."

I don't know why, but I felt a little embarrassed.

"Obviously a case of bullying and self-defense, you should get off with a light punishment. I will have to call home though" he said.

"Yes Principal Makarov."

He suddenly grimaced.

"You looked worse than the other kid, it appears he won" he said.

I chuckled, "it wasn't about winning even though I got a few good punches in. I was just trying... I just wanted to stand up for myself."

Principal Makarov smiled at me.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this so I won't. I'll just look at my pen and say, you did a job well done" Principal Makarov said.

I blinked.

"You're a pretty cool Principal Makarov" I told him.

"Right, you can expect to be pulled out of class tomorrow for your punishment. Until then you're free to go back to class" he said.

I nodded and stood up from the seat.

"And Natsu" he said.

I paused at the door and turned around, "yeah?"

"Get some ice on that face of yours, it should help the swelling" he said.

"Will do."

* * *

It was about 10 minutes before the bell rang for lunch when I left the Principal's office. I had a slight limp but couldn't feel it thanks to the drugs Nurse Houki gave me. I needed ice but didn't want to risk going to the Nurse's and seeing Loke again so instead I limped my beaten up self to the cafeteria. The lunch ladies were nice enough to take pity on me and give me a bag of ice for my apparently 'swollen' face.

I didn't want to limp myself back to class with it being over soon so I just stayed and told the lunch ladies my story about the fight. My normal self, my loser self, wouldn't have had the courage or guts to talk to them. I was... a blender, I never tried to stand out, I was shy but now look at me. I was talking, even if it was to adults, I was having conversations and they were happy for me. For the sticking up part not the getting beat up part.

They even told me that they'd tell the Principal to lessen my punishment and gave me a free lunch as a reward for sticking up for myself aka fighting. I smiled and thanked them before leaving and walking towards our table. So this was what I got for talking to people, free lunches and nice lunch ladies who supported me. By the time I finished my free lunch the bell had rang and students were starting to fill up the cafeteria.

Some stopped to stare at me, but I didn't know any of them well enough to say anything. I just waited patiently at the table for-

"NATSU!"

It was a screech, it sounded like a cry for help. The ice pack I was holding against my cheek dropped as I turned around. Lucy came running towards me, pushing people out her way, tears running down her cheeks... hey! She was wearing my scarf! So Romeo was able to give it to her, that's good. I half expected him not to half enough courage to go talk to-

Lucy launched herself at me, her hands hugging the life out my neck as she cried into my shoulder.

"Lucy! Ca-n't breathe-!" I choked out.

She loosened her hold and I took a deep breath.

"Natsu! Natsu, your face" she cried poking it.

I flinched a little, seems those pain killers were wearing off now.

"Natsu boy! Ouch! He really messed you up bad!"

I looked up and saw Gajeel rushing towards me, Levy, Lisanna, and Jellal right behind him.

"Wow, that kid wasn't kidding. I really hope he was but when he came over with your stuff I kind of expected it" Gray said coming from my left side with Juvia.

He was carrying two bags, one of them must have been mine. I raised my hand and started rubbing Lucy's cheeks.

"Stop crying, I'm fine! Can't feel a thing!" I smiled at her.

"This isn't a joke! I'm going to kill Loke! How could he do this to you?! He took it too far this time!" she yelled.

I made her sit down at the seat next to me and comforted her in my arms.

"That's the good thing about Nurse Houki, just tell her you're in pain and she'll drug you right up!" Gajeel laughed.

Levy punched him, "he's in pain! Now's no time to be making jokes!"

"Exactly! I'm just trying to cheer him up, laughter is the best medicine" Gajeel stressed out.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Erza yelled.

She was the last of the group to come, it was only safe to assume Loke and his back-up singers weren't going to show up.

"Kind of got into a fight with Loke, a tiny one" I stressed out.

"HA! Yeah right! From what Romeo said it sounded more like a street brawl or something from Tekkan or Street Fighter!" Gajeel yelled.

I glared at him as Lucy started to sob harder against my chest, I was trying to stress out that it wasn't a big deal and here he was making it sound like a death match.

"You missed the kid's explanation at nutrition Erza, that's why Mini Me here didn't show up" Gray said.

Erza grabbed my chin and started examining me.

"It's not that bad, I've seen worse and after coming from a fight with Loke? Believe me when I've really seen worse" she said.

This seemed to help Lucy, her shivering stopped and her cries got softer.

"No black eyes so that's good and the swelling should go down in a couple of days. You'll be fine" she said patting my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said.

Not as much as for the check-up but more for calming Lucy down a little.

"Erza's our personal nurse, she's seen battles willy nilly so you can trust her judgment" Lisanna explained.

I nodded then stared down at the still crying girl in my arms, Juvia being the good friend that she is sat beside Lucy and started rubbing her back. This seemed to help her even more. As our friends all started sitting down at the table, Erza just had to ask.

"Now tell me what happened between you and Loke!" she ordered.

"Yeah! From what the kid said you two were arguing over something, then you said something that really pissed Loke off so much that made him throw the first hit!" Gajeel cheered out.

I wasn't going to tell them about the homecoming thing, but I did tell them about everything else.

"He pushed me against a locker, I told something that ticked him off making him throw the first punch like you said. It hit but I still didn't back down, idiot on my side, so then he threw another which I was able to dodge so he hit the lockers-" Lucy laughed at that part, I smiled and pulled her closer,"- then he let me go. He was going to try and hit me again but Romeo threw a paper ball at me and tried to help-"

"Romeo?! That little kid! He tried to help you?!" Gajeel asked.

I nodded.

"Well I need to give that kid a reward or something for sticking up to Loke too, he left that part out" Gajeel laughed.

I gulped and continued.

"Loke got mad and started heading towards Romeo so that's when I jumped him. We sprawled on the ground for a while before a teacher came and broke us up. I got carried to the Nurse's while Loke was carried to the Principal's" I said.

"So you lost?" Gray asked.

Juvia and Levy both punched his shoulders.

"That's all you MALES care about, are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah I lost, but in my defense I did get a few good hits. Might have broken his nose when I knee-ed him in the face, and yeah I'm fine. Perfectly, honestly fine. No worries" I tried to calm everyone.

Lucy pulled away from me and stared at my face. She quickly reached for my ice back on the table and brought it to my face. I sighed and picked up the end of my scarf, wiping her cheeks with it.

"I'm in pain when you cry you know" I told her.

It was true, my heart was hurting because of her tears. Lucy sniffed and shook her head a little.

"I'm sorry, you should be the one crying seeing as... sniff... Gajeel! Gray! Erza! Go beat up Loke!" Lucy barked at them.

I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"No, no, it's quite alright. He's your friend a-"

"You're my boyfriend! And I warned Loke to stop picking on you! This is ridiculous!" she yelled pushing the ice pack rougher against my cheek.

I flinched away from it.

"Sorry" she whispered taking it off.

"She's right, let us personally teach him a lesson" Erza muttered evilly cracking her knuckles.

"You can trust her Natsu, Erza will give Loke a scar he'll never forget" Jellal said.

"I should have had Erza beat it into his head in the first place" Lucy growled.

It was strangely cute seeing her angry.

"Guys no. Thanks for your concern but I want to fight my own battles" I told them.

"And you did, now if we so happen to start a fight with Loke then it's not for you, it's for us" Gajeel explained.

"He's you friend" I stretched out.

"I don't like him! He... he hurt you Natsu" Lucy said, a stray tear falling out the corner of her eye.

I smiled sadly at her as I went to wipe it off.

"Who's hungry? I am, I'll bring you something back Natsu. Come on Levy" Gajeel said tugging Levy away with him.

"Come on Juvia and Gray, I left something behind in my locker. Nice holding your own there Natsu" Lisanna winked at me before grabbing the two people's names she said.

"Uh, uh, let's just go" Erza said walking off with Jellal.

Soon it was just me and Lucy at our table. She sniffed against and started rubbing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just know this had something to do with me. I never wanted to hurt you Natsu" she whimpered.

"Hey, don't say that. If I had to get beaten up by Loke every day for the rest of my life to be with you then I'd gladly go through it. You're worth the pain Lucy" I said rubbing her head.

Lucy blinked at me, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I love you, so much that it over powers the pain. I'm fine Luce, really so stop worrying" I said brushing her hair back.

Lucy tried her best to smile at me.

"You look very nice in my scarf, I hope you know that" I said.

Finally she smiled, her fingers came up and touched my lips.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

I shook my head against her fingers, she dropped them so I spoke.

"No, he wasn't really aiming for the lips" I joked.

Too soon, Lucy grimaced. I thought she was going to tear up again but she didn't, instead she leaned up to kiss my chin.

Then my cheek.

Then the corner of my lips.

She stopped centimeters away from my lips.

"Lucy?" I asked.

She blinked, fluttering her eyelashes, before looking up at me. She neither moved back or moved forward and pressed our lips together. Something Loke said reminded me.

"I've never been to a dance before" I started.

Lucy raised an eyebrow but kept still.

"So I don't know if you'll have fun with me or not but... the homecoming dance is coming up soon and I was just wondering! I mean feel free to say no but do you want to go with me?"

Old Natsu, loser Natsu would never had asked. Lucy's Natsu, he had no trouble asking. Heck, he could have probably done anything after getting out alive in a fight with Loke. Lucy didn't answer, she just smiled and pressed our lips together. I heard her moan quickly though so I thought it was a yes. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Yes Natsu, I'd love to go to homecoming dance with you" she said.

I placed my forehead against hers.

"Good, I was scared for a second" I chuckled.

Lucy giggled and rubbed her forehead against mine.

"Thank goodness for them giving us privacy" she said.

"Yeah, they're good friends... thanks for that again."

Lucy brushed her lips against mine again, a fleeting kiss.

"No problem."


	17. Chapter 17

**BlackLyxn17: I appreciate everyone's reviews, I love them all. **

**I just, literally, have to give a shout out and say, RedTed! What the hell? That was one of the most funniest and well thought out review I have ever gotten... like ever! I showed that review to all my friends who read Suicidal Boyfriend and they broke out in laughter too. Good job on that review man/woman. Thanks for that. I loved it. I'm going to like print out that review it keep it forever since it was so funny. And yes, yes I've seen Lion King.**

**Back to the story!**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 17

.

It was decided that no one would jump Loke and that he was to be forgiven ONLY IF he apologized for messing me up. Knowing Loke he probably wasn't going to do that so he wasn't allowed to sit at the table or be anywhere near me any longer. He didn't seem to mind though, Loke was a popular guy, I'm sure he had tons of friends he could spend lunch with. Made me wonder if the only reason why he was friends with Lucy's friends was only to get closer with Lucy.

Gajeel and Gray were pretty much always by my side now. For protection they said or at least reassurance. They told me their conscious couldn't handle me getting beat up again without them being able to help. I asked Lucy about it and it surprised me when she said she never told them to watch me, that they were doing it of their own free will. I took them out to eat after that, the three of us plus Jellal. Erza told me he was watching out for me too, but from a distance since he didn't really like crowds.

My three guy friends... friends.

My punishment was light, detention for a week, Loke on the other hand. I heard he got suspended for a week, at least I didn't have to fear running into him through the halls for a week. My face... my face... it wasn't that bad. I had to wear a bandage over my nose thanks to the punch Loke served me, another over my eyebrow. My lips was busted but healing and my cheeks swelled back down. Lucy use to cry every time she saw my face but now, she just smiled sadly at me and kissed my scars.

I still couldn't believe I stood up for myself, I couldn't believe I had actually helped someone. It felt like it was all a dream... but it wasn't. My mood was cheerful that whole week, even in detention I wore a smile on my face until... my Father left me a note on the table.

_'We need to talk'_

The only problem with the note though was when? He didn't set a time or date and I didn't know his work schedule soooo... all I knew was that we needed to talk. But for him to leave me a note!... This had to be serious. I guess Principal Makarov did call my Father... I wondered how he reacted? I mean he knows I'm a loser, he probably didn't even believe it at first!

Me his loser son get in a fight with someone else?! Ha, I laughed to myself just thinking about it. I didn't see him all week so I guess we had to talk next week... or the week after that... one day.

Homecoming was... close. I couldn't remember the exact date but Lucy was really excited for it. I was... happy to see her happy, she was... finally starting to warm up to me and the idea of being in love with me. So far I was winning in our promise, she was learning to love me.

I ran into Romeo the next day after the fight, he called me his hero again and thanked me for saving him. I felt that guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach again but thanked him back. Romeo... was a pretty cool kid. Nice even, I believe if I actually tried to make friends back when I was a glasses loser that Romeo and I would have been pretty close. Not that we couldn't be close friends now, I mean we were friends... Friends.

"Hey Natsu."

I looked up from my desk at the person who called me.

"Hey Lisanna, didn't know you had my class" I told her.

"I don't, but decided to ditch here today" she said sitting down at the desk next to me.

I didn't really know Lisanna that well, but then again I didn't really know Levy, Juvia, and Erza that well either. I had a class with Levy and Juvia but not so much as Erza. Me and Lisanna... never really had a full conversation before, but it seems we were about to have one now.

"Everyone at school is talking about the fight between you and Loke, it's all the rage" she giggled.

I laughed with her but not for the same reason.

"They're probably all laughing about how I lost."

It was funny to me, in a twisted kind of way.

"Actually they don't even care about that, they're just surprised that you took on Loke! No one's ever tried to do that before, you've become quite popular Natsu" she told me.

I blushed, me? In the same sentence as popular?

"I don't think s-"

"It's true! People whisper things about you, no one can believe how you used to be such a geek!" she said.

I flinched.

"Sorry, you know I mean well. I didn't me-"

"It's alright Lisanna, it's true you know" I told her.

Lisanna reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I think I've read this in my manga's, it's called a friendly sympathy hand or something like that.

"Sorry, regardless if you went back to being a geek or stay popular I'd still be your friend" she told me.

I nodded, "that's nice to know."

Lisanna smiled at me and kept her hand in mine.

"So! You have a date for the homecoming dance?"

A wide smiled spread across my face as I nodded.

"Yup! I'm taking Lucy."

Lucy! I'm going to go with Lucy! The love of my life! My girlfriend!

"Of course, you two are still dating" she said.

I nodded.

"It's been around three weeks now."

"Congrats" Lisanna said pulling her hand away.

She raised it up and touched my lip.

"This looks painful, did you need stitches?" she asked.

Oh, she was touching the cut up part of it. I shook my head.

"No. It wasn't as bad as it looks now" I said, her fingers moving with my lips.

It actually looked worse before but it's healing.

"Hopefully you'll be all healed up in time of homecoming" she said dropping her hand.

I nodded, "hopefully. So, who are you going to go with?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, "I had someone in mind but now... I think I'll ask... hmmmm."

Lisanna never really answered the question, she just changed the subject after her humming so I didn't ask her about it again. I mean, a girl's allowed to have her secrets.

* * *

"Pink or blue Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Huh?"

We had decided to go out and eat with our friends at a local taco stand. We were spread out to two tables, since we all couldn't fit in one. Gray and Gajeel were currently seeing who could eat the most taco's, I was participating too but decided to eat my taco's slowly and not scarf them down like they were doing. It was sure to take a toll on their stomach's soon giving me a chance to catch up and take the lead!

"For my homecoming dress, blue? Or pink?" Lucy asked again.

I hummed.

"What color is Levy wearing?" I asked.

"Green, Erza's wearing red, Lisanna turquoise and Juvia blue" Levy answered.

"Well since Juvia's wearing blue then you should wear pink" I answered.

Lucy hummed, here comes her thinking face.

"Pink" she mumbled.

"What's the theme of homecoming?" Gray suddenly asked.

"A starry night outside, it's supposed to be all black and midnight blue with lights shining everywhere like stars" Erza answered.

"That sounded cool" I said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Levy giggled in her seat.

"Pink" Lucy mumbled again.

"Maybe you should wear yellow? Dress like a shooting star?" I suggested.

Lucy's eyes scrunched tighter together, "yellow? Pink?"

"Or, you can wear both" I said.

Lucy's face relaxed, she blinked then smiled at me.

"Good idea!" she nodded.

"So Natsu, you coming with us to get our suits?" Gajeel asked.

Suits?

"Yeah, while the girls shop for their dresses the guys go to an arcade and play all day" Gray laughed.

"Then at the last second we get our suits for the dance" Jellal finished.

Now that sounded fun, "sure. When are we going to go?"

"Soon, ooh. My stomach's acting up" Gajeel groaned.

And my plan was coming into action.

"Mine too" Gray moaned hugging his stomach.

I took this chance to eat as many taco's as I could while Gajeel and Gray moaned in pain. In the end I was second, Gajeel was third, and Gray was fourth. Who was first? Surprising Jellal, seems slow and steady does win the race.

* * *

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna waved towards me.

"Hey Lisanna!" I waved back.

She met me outside my class, her arms filled to the brink with books. Lisanna and I... we were becoming close friends. Erza and I connected once after school during a game of air hockey, I was petrified of her after that. Levy and I were cool, we read and told each other jokes. Juvia and I... we were still on that awkward phase but she didn't mind me and I didn't mind her. Lisanna was the closest out of the girls that was my friend.

Since I was friends with all the guys I decided to try and befriend the girls next, I mean they might have thought of me as there friend but we didn't really talk. Now though, I could without a doubt call everyone in Lucy's group my friend! Loke and his backup singers excluded.

"Here, let me get those for you" I said grabbing her books like a gentlemen would.

"Thanks, I swear Mr. Galway and Mr. Amy are plotting together to make my life miserable" Lisanna joked.

I laughed, "it can't be that bad."

"It is! Just today both of them called on me with this incredible hard question! I was made a fool of!" she whined.

"Right, like the two of them sit together at lunch in the teacher's longue sharing plans on how to make your life miserable" I joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were! We need to check it out and see" she giggled.

Lisanna wasn't mean, she was just a really honest person. She spoke what was on her mind, happy thoughts and mean ones. If something she said offended you, she wasn't purposely trying to do it. She was just raised an honest person, same with me... expect I didn't really have mean thoughts about other people other than Loke.

"Natsu!" Lucy waved.

I smiled and sped up my pace, kissing her lips as I sat down on the table. She didn't pull away, push, hit, or shove me. She just blushed when we parted.

"Morning Lisanna" she greeting.

"Morning Lucy, hey guys! Thanks for carrying these for me Natsu" Lisanna said sitting at her usual spot.

I pushed her books on the table over to her.

"No worries" I smiled.

"Natsu! I got my dress! Want to see?" Lucy asked jumping up and down from her seat.

"Sure, just calm down" I laughed.

Lucy opened her phone and started pushing buttons. A few seconds later she shoved a picture in my face.

"See it's pink! With yellow ribbons on it! Isn't it cute?" she asked.

I laughed, pushing the phone away from my face. It was too close before and everything was just bright.

"Very. It'll suit you well" I told her.

Gajeel was laughing in the back ground, I glared at him before getting an idea.

"So Levy, did you get your dress?" I asked.

Levy looked up from her book and nodded.

"Why don't you go brag about it to Gajeel? I mean he is taking you isn't he?" I asked.

Gajeel stopped laughed and glared at me, making me laugh.

"That was mean" Lucy whispered to me.

"But still funny."

Lucy smiled and ran a hand threw my hair, "glad to see you having fun Natsu."

I bent down to kiss her again.

"Glad to see that you'll actually allowing me to kiss you more" I whispered to her.

Lucy blushed and pushed me, making me fall off the table.

Maybe I should have just kept that thought to myself.

* * *

It was decided that the guys would wear black suits with ties matching the girl's dresses. We rented them at a suit shop Gajeel's uncle owned meaning discounts for us! While everyone else got manly colored ties... I was forced to get pink. While looking over myself in the mirror Gajeel walked over and patted my back, laughing it up in my ear.

"It matches your hair perfectly!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook him off, matches my hair he says. My hair was salmon and this tie was clearly pink! It didn't match at all!

* * *

"Natsu? I have to ask you something and you have to answer honestly" Lucy told me.

It was afterschool and I took her out to get ice cream instead of just walking her home like always. We were sitting in a park, the very park we first met in, when Lucy said that. I was currently licking my ice cream and staring at the sandbox.

Two kids were playing in it, a boy and a girl. I thought back to me and Lucy.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You avoided the question last time I asked, I'm just honestly curious. So curious that it keeps me up at night as I'm trying to think of the answer" she pondered.

I chuckled, "if it bothers you that much then ask it already."

"Have we met before?"

I blinked, my smiled stayed there but my feelings... they went wild.

"It would make since you know? How you can love me as much as you do now, that we used to be friends in the past and that I just forgot but it's strange? If that was the case then how come you didn't confront it about me? Or why did you go so far to try and date me when you could have been my friend? Which makes me doubt that we knew each other in the past... see? I just keep going around in circles. You do know me, you don't, which is it?" she asked.

I was lost, caught between the truth and a lie. The question was a simple one, the answer was similar but the aftermath? It could be anything.

"There are times, times where I get this feeling you know me or something but I quickly think that's because you stalked me."

"I never stalked you like that, I'd just... watch you during school" I defended myself.

"Call it an intuition then, a feeling that... we know each other."

"Of course we do, we've been dating for a while now."

"You know what I mean."

"The first time I saw you Lucy was during middle school, I fell in love with you at first sight and have been thinking of a way to make you mine ever since" I lied.

Lucy stared up at me, "is that all?" she asked.

I nodded. She pressed her lips together before turning away, staring at the playground.

"I was so sure, it's just that melody" she mumbled.

"Melody?" I asked.

"Remember? If was during one of the times you walked me to school? You hummed this song and just... it brought back memories of my Mother" Lucy trailed off.

"She's..."

"Gone, at a better place as people usual say" Lucy said.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm alright, that song just brought her back to me though. I couldn't remember why. When my Mother first died it hit me at a really young age, I tried to block out the memories of her to ease the pain of her death" she confessed.

The ice cream cone slipped out of my hand and splattered all over the ground.

"Natsu?!" she screeched.

I'm guessing some of it fell onto her legs, I wasn't caring about that though. My face was giving too much away so I squeezed my eyes shut and started coughing. The reason she didn't remember, it was her Mother. She blocked me out because her Mother died. Her Mother must have been alive when Lucy gave me the locket, if the song reminded her of the Mom then she must have given it to Lucy as a gift.

Once her Mother died though... Lucy just slowly started forgetting about her including me being associated with her. It all made sense now.

"Natsu? Do you need some water or something?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head and stopped coughing.

"I'm fine, but I just wasted $5" I told her.

She sighed a breath of relieve and patted my shoulder.

"We can share mine" she said innocently.

She didn't remember because of her Mother.

"Thanks" I said leaning back into the bench.

Not because she didn't want to remember me, she just didn't want to remember her Mother.

"Here, have a lick" she said bringing it up to my lips.

I felt... lighter, happy to know that she didn't forget me for no reason. If her Mother hadn't have passed, would she have remembered me? Would she have recognized me at school? Would we have been friends? So many possibilities crossed though my mind, I didn't realize what was happening around me until Lucy shoved something against my lips.

I blinked then opened my mouth and took a big bite out of her ice cream. Lucy shrieked.

"NATSU! I SAID A LICK NOT A BITE!"

I laughed so hard I had to hold onto my stomach or else risk falling off the bench. Lucy just grumbled next to me eating what was left of her ice cream.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled.

"Sure, I'm sorry!" I laughed.

It was, Lucy was smart to figure out that much. She didn't respond to me after that, she stood up grabbing her things and stomped away from me.

"Aw Lucy, don't be like that! Lucy!" I yelled getting my things and running after her.

Lucy just kept her pace, I was happy that today was a chilly day because thanks to it I gave Lucy my scarf earlier when we were walking home for her to wear. Now that I was chasing after her, I grabbed the edge of it making her halt to a stop.

"Curse your stupidly long scarf" she growled getting pulled back.

Right into my loving arms, I placed my chin over her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry I made you angry" I told her.

Lucy just huffed and loosened my scarf from around her neck.

"This thing is long" she told me.

"Try wearing it when you're only a few feet tall, I kept dragging the thing when I was a child. My Father often scolded me on it because stains would always appear but it wasn't my fault! Who give a little kid a white scarf for their birthday?" I ranted.

Lucy giggled, "yeah, a colorless scarf."

I felt my heart beat.

"Colorless..." Lucy mumbled.

I quickly spun her around and attached my lips onto hers. Lucy's eyes went wide, her body stilling against mine, but she soon relaxed and started kissing me back.

"Come on, I'll wake you home" I said grabbing her bag.

Lucy nodded numbly, intertwining my hand with hers.

"One more question Natsu" she said as we walked.

I paused before responding, "go ahead."

"Why now? If you knew me in middle school then why didn't you try talking to me then? Why not become my friend then?" she asked.

"Do you honestly believe you would have been my friend in middle school, without a doubt Lucy?" I asked.

Lucy blinked, "Honestly... I don't know? But why suddenly ask me out in high school then?"

"I thought you said one more question" I laughed.

She scowled at me.

"Well, I just got tired of watching you, I couldn't wait any longer to know you" I answered.

That part was the truth, probably the only truth I've said all day other than I love you.

"Can I tell you something Natsu?" she asked.

"You can always tell me anything Lucy"

Lucy sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I'm glad you got tired of waiting."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Though I wish you could have gotten tired sooner, then maybe you would have had more time to make me love you."


	18. Chapter 18

**BlackLyxn17: I appreciate everyone's reviews, I love them all. **

**RedTed, another good one. Thank you. Well everyone, this story is almost coming to an end. I mean, I didn't think it was going to be this long. I had imagined 10 or 11 chapters and when I was typing it out it seemed like 10 or 11 chapters but when I actually started making it into chapters! It still could have been 10 or 11 chapters with just 6,000 to 7,000 words each.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 18

.

Homecoming Dance was at the end of the week, the school was hosting it in our Gym which was actually a spacious place. Turns out Levy and Lisanna were on the decorating committee so they would often tell us during break how it's coming along, Lisanna's words, 'fabulously', or, Levy's words, 'extravagant'.

To me the decorations would be all the same, all that mattered was who I was with; meaning Lucy Heartfilia. My bruises were starting to heal, I no longer had to wear the bandage over my nose or the ones on my arms. The purple bruise on my stomach was now a yellowish color, and my busted lip barely looked busted at all. Things were looking good.

Of course, right when I think that I meet the most unexpected person in the hallway.

"Don't worry Natsu, I have your back" Lisanna said grabbing my hand.

Of course he would see me during Nutrition and not Lunch when I could have had Gajeel and Gray by my side. Of course I'd have to have a girl who I'd want to protect just in case things got ugly.

"I have your back, don't engage. If it turns out into a fight, run" I told her.

"And get help, right after I teach this no good fa-"

"Lisanna, Natsu, didn't know you two were so... close" Loke said staring at our joint hands.

Sugar Boy and Hughes chuckled by his side... I didn't think that was meant to be a joke though.

"Hey Loke, nice face. Did you block a kick with it or something?" Lisanna trashed talked back.

I chuckled then bit my lip, best not to provoke the man especially with his whole group behind him.

"Lucky shot" Loke spat.

"Lucky enough to break your nose?" Lisanna spat back.

Break his nose?

"I broke your nose?" I asked, astonished.

Loke glared, "what's it do you?!" he barked out.

I flinched. I felt the need to apologize to my bully, I never wanted to hurt him that bad. Not bad enough to break his nose! Unlike me Loke still had a bandage over his nose, maybe it was when I lifted up my knee and kneed his face.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break anything" I apologized.

Lisanna's hand became like a vice grip on my hand. She squeezed similar to how a snake would squeeze the life of out its prey, turning her head around to give me this crazy as look.

"You're apologizing... TO HIM?!" she half whispered half yelled.

Loke, Sugar Boy, and Hughes all gave me the same look.

"I broke his nose, I feel bad. Usually apologizing helps" I whispered back to her.

And it did, I didn't feel as bad anymore.

"HE SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO YOU! IF HE HADN'T STARTED IT THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO BREAK HIS NOSE!" Lisanna yelled.

Loke started laughing, everyone turned to stare at him.

"I can't believe she chose this fucking idiot over me, I still can't believe it!" he laughed.

I felt offended.

"Let's go guys, we're wasting our time here. Nice to see who your next target is Lisanna or should I say-"

"If you're not going to apologize then LEAVE LOKE!" Lisanna yelled.

Loke just shrugged and walked passed us with his backup singers. Lisanna started stomping her way towards the cafeteria, her hand still holding mine, dragging me along with her. I couldn't feel my fingertips any longer, they were numb to me. When we arrived at our table Lucy stared at Lisanna and I. I swore I saw something flicker in her eyes before Lisanna yelled out.

"LUCY! HE IS AN IDIOT! WHO APOLOGIZES TO THEIR BULLY?!"

Lucy's face, along with everyone else's, turned confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We ran into Loke and Natsu had the NERVES to apologize TO HIM?!" Lisanna said throwing both her hands up in the air to add emphasis.

I took this opportunity to sit down at our table and relax. It's not every day that you get to walk away scratch free from Loke after breaking his nose.

"Natsu! Why are you apologizing?!" Erza yelled.

"I broke his nose, that seems like a good reason to apologize" I told her, calmly I might add.

"Idiot! You wouldn't have broken his nose if he hadn't have started the fight!" Gajeel yelled.

"That's what I said!" Lisanna yelled stomping to her seat.

"Guys, calm down. This is how Natsu is, he's an honest person. Even though I'm mad like the rest of you that Natsu apologized to that jerk face! He should be the one apologizing!" Lucy yelled slamming a fist on the table.

I raised an eyebrow at her; she took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's just how Natsu was raised, if he does something bad he apologizes for it. I just wish Loke was half the man you are Natsu, how many of us would have the guts and be the bigger man and apologize to our bullies?" Lucy asked.

"NONE!" they all yelled, expect for Jellal.

"I was just sorry I broke his nose, not for anything else. I'm glad I took a stand for myself, I'm not glad that I hurt him that badly though" I tried to explain.

"Did you see yourself in the mirror?! Hurt that badly?! He completely messed you up Natsu!" Lucy reasoned.

Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"I say he goes back there and kicks Loke's ass!" Lisanna yelled.

"He lost last time remember?" Jellal said being the voice of reason.

"Then he goes back to take his apology back!" Lisanna fixed.

"Or stay here and let you guys complain all break about it" I suggested.

They all agreed on my plan and talked my ear off, drilling into my brain to never, ever apologize to Loke or any bully ever again. Not unless I wanted to get yelled at by several different people at the same time all around me.

* * *

No note when I got home and no trace of my Father. I guess we weren't talking tonight either, I quickly made myself some dinner before spending the rest of my night watching cartoons.

* * *

I jumped up and fell off my couch. The house phone was ringing, it must have woken me up. Now I had expected it to be my Father, who else would be calling me so late into the night? I sniffed and rubbed my nose before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked positioning my glasses on better.

_"Hello? Natsu?"_

I blinked, checking the time.

"Lucy? It's like 11?" I asked her.

_"I know, I couldn't sleep... is this a bad time?"_

I shook my head, knowing she couldn't see it.

"No, it's fine" I yawned.

_"Were you sleeping?"_

"Key word, was. I was sleeping but not anymore"

I picked up my blanket from the couch and started walking up stairs towards my room.

_"Sorry."_

"It's good, what's up?" I asked jumping onto my bed.

I twisted and curled myself up around in my blankets, placing my head gently on my pillow and sighing in relaxation.

_"I thought of something when I was sleeping and had the sudden urge to call you."_

My eyes slowly drifted closed.

"And what thought was that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

If we were silent any longer I was about to fall asleep.

"Lucy?"

_"... never mind, sorry to call you so suddenly. Ni-"_

"Hold it, if you called me this late it's obvious you wanted to talk. If you don't want to tell me what you wanted to talk about then I'll just talk to you" I said.

_"... hahahahaha."_

Lucy started laughing quietly on the other line.

_"And you say your dumb, your deductive skills are amazing Natsu."_

I blushed, in the dead of night I was blushing.

"Thanks... so how was your day?" I asked.

_"Good up until lunch, when a certain boyfriend of mine apologized to his bully!"_

"Hey, he was only doing what he felt was right."

_"Whatever, anyways after that-..."_

* * *

We could hear the sounds of each other's breathing. I was sure she had her eyes closed, I had mine closed too.

"Lucy?"

A moan was heard from the other line.

"I'm your boyfriend right?"

A groan, _"yeah you are."_

"You think of me as your boyfriend... do you?"

_"... yeah. I think of you as my boyfriend, no longer as a friend"_

...

"I love you Lucy."

I heard a sigh on the other line.

_"I'm glad."_

And then there was a dial tone.

* * *

Every cloud has a silver lining. There is no day like today. When you smile, the world smiles with you. At the end of every rainbow is a pot of gold.

... I don't quite know why that last thought is there, doesn't really go with the other encouraging thoughts I was thinking, or did it? To be honest, I'm not quite sure what any of the words I thought of right now really meant. I tried to think of a quote, or a saying, or just words in general to describe my life now.

Things, were less suicidal.

Life, was filled with happiness and love.

Friends, were a laugh.

I wasn't alone anymore. I wasn't that loser that tried to blend in with everyone, I wasn't that guy who was forcing Lucy to go out with him.

I was... me. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia's VERY REAL boyfriend, or at least that's what she told me over the phone.

I guess all I could say was...

"I can't wait till Homecoming!" I cheered.

Gray and Gajeel snorted at me and made gagging sounds.

"What?" I asked.

"We get it, you're happy! We on the other hand, are not" Gajeel groaned.

"Yeah, while you're getting to go with a girl you ACTUALLY LOVE we are forced to go with friends... who are girls" Gray said.

"I don't get it, I thought Gajeel liked Levy?" I asked.

"That's not the reason I'm mad, it's because she's making me go to this stupid dance! I hate school dances!" Gajeel yelled.

"Well fine! I'm just by myself then going with a girl I DON'T LOVE!" Gray yelled.

"So you're going as friends, so what?" I asked.

"No, no, no, not so what. More like what the hell? I didn't want to go with Juvia!" Gray yelled.

"Then why did you ask her?" Gajeel asked.

"... because everyone else was going and I didn't want to be left out or go without a date" Gray mumbled.

Gajeel laughed while I just shook my head, pitiful really.

"Guys, you should be excited! I know I am! This is my first dance I'm going to, the first in my whole entire life! And with the girl I love! And friends! We're going to have a great time, I just know it" I told them.

Gajeel and Gray both stared at me before staring at each other.

"I hear Loke's spiking the punch so I'm sure I'll have a great time" Gajeel chuckled to himself.

Spiking?

"Juvia and I are close friends, I guess we'll have a great time as long as she doesn't confess her love to me during the whole thing" Gray sighed.

Love confessing?

"Sometimes, I wonder how you two are my best friends" I confessed.

"Sometimes Natsu, we wonder the same thing."

* * *

"Na-tsu! Na-ah- tsu! Na-tsu! Na-ah-tsu!" Lucy sang.

I laughed to myself as I held her hand on our walk home from school.

"You're very jolly" I told her.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm going to homecoming with my boyfriend, wow! This is a first! Na-tsu! My boy-friend! Going to homecoming with my boy-friend" she started singing again.

I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I guess I'll be meeting you at homecoming then?" I asked.

"Yup! I'll be the girl in pink!" she giggled.

Lucy spun around suddenly and attached her lips to mine. I kissed her back, deciding to take it to the next level by dropping our bags and picking her up; spinning her around. She screamed into my lips before parting and screaming out loud.

"If you could lift me up then how come you couldn't beat Loke?" she asked.

"I broke his nose" I told her putting her back down.

Lucy giggled, I bent down and picked up our bags before we started heading off again.

"So, how's it been with Loke?" I asked.

Lucy suddenly scowled.

"He won't apologize so I won't talk to him. He apologized to me once but then I yelled at him saying I'm not the one he should be apologizing too!" Lucy growled.

I nodded and placed a hand over her head, patting her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him since the hallway" I told her.

"Ah... how are you with our friends?" she asked.

What a... weird question. Not only was it weird, it was also said weirdly too.

".. fine. No fights with any of them."

"Natsu, you love me right?" Lucy asked.

I nodded, "yes."

"Me and only me right?" she asked.

I stopped not liking where this was heading.

"Of course, you and only you" I told to her face.

"Your... not using me to become popular right? You really wanted to date me because you fell in love with me at first sight in middle school?" she asked.

"Lucy, if I wanted to be popular then I would be living it up right now going out with tons of friends instead of walking home with you. I never wanted popularity, I only wanted you."

I decided to ignore the next question, not liking the way my stomach clenched together.

"Then I trust you" she said nodding to herself before walking away again.

"Trust? Trust me? To do what? Or for what?" I asked.

"Nothing, come along Natsu!" she laughed running ahead.

I groaned before chasing after her, a smile planted on my face.


	19. Chapter 19

**BlackLyxn17: ALMOST DONE! Close, super close! Thanks for all my reviews for the last chapter, no flames for this chapter please. Though I have a feeling I might get some... fingers are crossed.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 19

.

Homecoming. The coming of the homes. Why didn't they call it school coming? I mean school wasn't home, it was school.

"Went to school dance, be back late" I mumbled as I wrote my Father a note.

I pasted it on the refrigerator, knowing he would read it if I left it there. If he even comes home tonight... sometimes I wonder if I should be worried about my Father... and other times I just plain forget. I was almost out the door, just had to look over myself one last time in the mirror.

"Let's see, I look-"

Good. The suit fit me nicely, my contacts were in place, my hair spiked up like a mini Gray, the SALMON tie matching my hair color. I looked ready to go. Making sure I had my wallet and keys on me, I locked my door then started making my way towards school.

* * *

I saw pink, but the hair color was wrong.

"Lisanna?" I asked.

The woman in pink turned around and smiled at me.

"Natsu!" she cheered throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed and hugged her back, we parted and she took a step back to get an eyeful of me.

"Nice tie, we match" she said.

I nodded, "what happened? I thought you were wearing... a color?" I asked.

"Change of plans, I looked better in pink don't I?" she asked.

I shrugged, "never seen you in."

Lisanna laughed, "so where's Lucy?"

"She's supposed to be meeting me here, where's your date?" I asked.

"Hmmm, good question. I'm going to go find him, I suggest you do the same for your date" she said.

Before I could respond Lisanna took off into the crowds. I stood where I was, shaking my hands to get the jitters out of them, looking for-

"Surprise?"

I felt hands cover my eyes, I giggled lightly before thinking.

"Please be Lucy" I said.

"Your wish is granted" she said moving her hands away.

I turned around and blushed.

"Wow, just wow" I mumbled.

Lucy, for the first time ever, was wearing her hair completely down and just like in the picture she showed me, she was wearing her pink dress with yellow ribbons on it. She also wore a necklace, earrings, bracelet, little pink flower in her hair, but I was looking at the bigger picture meaning dress, hair and Lucy's smile.

"You like?" she asked twirling around.

"I love" I corrected her.

Lucy blushed before pulling me into a hug.

"I have a surprise for you" she whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened a bit, surprise?

"But it's for later, let's go say hi to our friends first!" she cheered and started tugging me away.

I smiled and started going with her.

* * *

"Natsu! You look... PINK!" Gajeel laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just kidding, here lighten up" he said shoving a drink into my hands.

I decided to listen to him and drink it... it was punch but it had a strange after kick to it.

"Lucy! You look so pretty!" Levy fawned.

"Thanks! You too!" Lucy fawned back.

Soon all the girls were fawning over each other's dresses.

"Weren't they all together when they first bought the dresses?" Jellal asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Where's Lisanna?" Levy suddenly mentioned.

"Finding her date, or something like that. Come on Lucy, let's get on the dance floor" I said grabbing her hand.

That was the point of this homecoming right? To dance? Not to complement each other on dresses and drink all the punch in the punch bowl.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

I stopped once we were in the middle of the gym and turned towards her.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked.

I shook my head, "no but I'm an expert at watching other people dance and copying there movement."

Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You're supposed to stare into the eyes of your date when your dancing with them" she told me.

My arms automatically wrapped around her waist, "I think I could try that."

We stared into each other's eyes as our body swayed side to side, ignoring the beat of the song and definitely ignoring the dancing kids around us.

"Would it be a cliché' if I were to kiss you right now?" I asked spinning her.

"I don't know, I kind of like cliché's. Don't you?" Lucy asked falling back into my arms.

Lucy tilted her chin up ever so slightly and I took that as the okay to lean down and press my lips against hers.

* * *

"What is in this punch!?" I exclaimed getting another cup full.

"I don't know Natsu but maybe you should slow down, this is your fifth cup and we've only been here for 2 hours. It's going to go straight threw you" Lucy warned.

"More like eight" I mumbled taking another sip.

"Natsu! Lucy! Hey!"

Lucy and I turned our heads towards the person who called us. Lisanna came running towards us, moving through the crowds. What made me almost drop my cup was the person's hand she was holding.

"Where's Gray and Gajeel when you need them?" Lucy groaned grabbing my arm.

I gulped.

"Hey guys! Look us Lucy, we look just like twins" Lisanna giggled.

"Twins" Lucy repeated, not as enthusiastic though.

Lisanna frowned then blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh right, you guys already know Loke! He's my date" Lisanna explained.

I felt Lucy's grip on me tighten, when I looked over to her she was glaring fiercely at him. I, on the other hand, was just staring at Lisanna not really wanting to meet Loke's face. Lisanna stared back at me then punched Loke's ribcage.

"Don't you have something you want to say?" she whispered harshly to him.

Loke just shrugged.

"One moment" Lisanna giggled then pulled Loke away.

Once they were far enough, Lucy turned to me and groaned loudly.

"Give me that" she said snatching the cup out of my hand; she downed the thing and crushed the plastic cup in her hand.

"Want another?" I offered.

"I just can't believe her! I thought she liked you! How could she bring HIM to homecoming?!" Lucy hissed.

"I think it's nice."

Lucy's head turned to stare at me so fast I was afraid that she got a whiplash.

"He is your friend, way before I was. I never wanted you all to cut him out of your lives because of me" I explained.

Lucy's gaze softened, but she still held her glare.

"I always knew Loke was mean to other people but a bully! He nearly put you in the hospital Natsu! And he didn't even apologize for it!" she yelled.

I sighed and rubbed her shoulders, kissing the little anger marks on her forehead.

"Calm down, we're here to have fun" I told her.

I blinked, for a second there I could have sworn there were two Lucy's.

"You're right, let's go before they come back" she said dragging me.

Too late though, Loke and Lisanna were seen heading back our way. Lucy sighed dramatically while I served us two more cups of punch. I passed her one before drinking my own.

"We're back" Lisanna smiled.

Lucy pouted, Loke looked bored, Lisanna still smiled, and me... I just drank my punch. Silence crept over us, each of our eyes shifting from left to right. Finally Loke cleared his throat.

"How do you like the punch?" he asked.

I didn't know who he was asking, he didn't say our names and he wasn't staring at one of us in particular. I knew he was either talking to me or Lucy though since we were the only one's drinking it. I stared down at Lucy and saw her glare at Loke before looking away to the side, well I guess that answers that.

"Tangy" I responded.

I don't know how the word 'tangy' is funny, but Loke found it hilarious. He bent over as he started laughing at me. Lucy growled and stopped her foot on the ground.

"Look Natsu boy, I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you. Okay?" Loke asked.

I blinked.

"YOU JERK!" Lucy yelled throwing her cup at Loke.

It was empty though so the plastic cup just bounced off his head and landed on the floor. A fail attempted, I bit my lip to prevent my laughter.

"What? I apologized, isn't that what you wanted princess?" Loke asked her.

"That is not how you apologize to a person!" Lucy yelled.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rubbed, "calm down Lucy. We're here to have fun remember?" I reminded her.

Lucy huffed again, "make this jerk-off leave then."

"Lucy, Loke's really trying. Besides it's up to Natsu to forgive him, not you" Lisanna told her.

"I'm Natsu's girlfriend and he won't forgive him until he apologizes properly!" Lucy growled in my arms.

I chuckled under my breath and pulled her closer.

"She's got you whipped already I see" Loke said.

"Yup, I'm completely under her finger" I sighed brushing my lips against her cheek.

Loke's jaw dropped, probably not the answer he was expecting, while Lisanna's eye went wide for some reason. Lucy... she blushed which I found weird because I had already told her I was hers and whipped, I even tried to yell it out in the hallways.

"How is the proper way to apologize?" I asked Lucy.

"Loke has to mean it, and really put feeling into it!" she ordered.

Loke sighed before staring me into the eyes. I could see hate in them, hate, jealousy, murder, but also... yearning and compassion. Wow, when did I become such an expect eye reader?

"Listen Natsu boy, you stole the woman of my life right from under me. You, a loser-" I nodded in agreement to that term, loser not geek," -stole Lucy from me, quarterback of the football team. Out of nowhere too! I figured that deserved an ass whooping and swirly but apparently they don't. Whatever" Loke said then sighed deeply.

"I wasn't going to do this but when you apologized to me, TO ME, the other day it got me thinking and just... sorry man for taking things too far" Loke said.

I stared over at Lucy, "was that good enough?"

Lucy pressed her lips into a line, her eyes narrowing.

"I guess... it's probably the best we'll get out of him. I approve" Lucy said nodding to herself.

Loke and Lisanna sighed a breath of relief.

"But I still hate you for hurting my Natsu" she quickly said.

I sighed, with a smile on my face, while Loke cringed.

"Come on Natsu, let's go dance with Levy and Gajeel" Lucy said tugging me forward.

"Hold on! I want to dance with Natsu" Lisanna said walking in front of us.

We both blinked, Lisanna huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"You've been hogging him for two hours, TWO FULL HOURS. I think it's my turn to dance with my friend now, what do you think Natsu?" Lisanna asked looking up at me.

I stared back down at Lucy, honestly it didn't matter if I were to dance once or twice with Lisanna. I already danced with Levy and Juvia, to give Gajeel and Gray a break, so what more could another girl be?

"What do you want?" I asked her.

Lucy looked back up at me and chewed her lip, "what do you want?"

I shrugged, "I don't really care."

Lucy stared back at Lisanna before sighing, "alright. I guess I wouldn't mind resting my feet for one dance" she said.

"Great!" Lisanna said tugging on my arm.

"You can borrow my date and dance with Loke if you want, no worries! Just one song!" Lisanna giggled walking off with me.

I twisted my head back at Lucy with wide eyes, "don't dance with Loke!" I called out.

Maybe dancing with Lisanna was crazy, but she was already pulling me away. I saw Lucy laughing at my expression though so I calmed down.

"Come on Natsu, let's see what a great dancer you are" Lisanna said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm actually not a very good one at all" I told her placing my hands on her hips.

We started swaying side to side.

"... aren't we going a little bit too slow for the beat?" I asked.

Lisanna blinked and giggled.

"I guess you right, I don't really mind though" she said laying her head on my chest.

I flinched but still held her. And so we danced.

"Sorry about this, I just wanted Loke and Lucy to have a chance to talk things through. They were close back in middle school" Lisanna said.

My eyes widened with interest.

"Really?" I asked.

Lisanna leaned her head back up and nodded.

"Yeah, Loke's always had a thing for her but Lucy never really cared. I didn't think she had an interest in boys until you came around out of nowhere and swept her off her feet" Lisanna smiled.

I blushed.

"You must be really something to be able to get Lucy as your girlfriend" Lisanna mumbled.

Yeah, sadistic. Horrible. Sick.

"I wonder if I'll find someone special someday?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm sure you will, everyone has a special someone. Didn't you come with Loke?" I asked.

Lisanna snorted, "as friends. Sure Loke and I fooled around a bit back in beginning of high school but I could never stand his... his... pig headedness."

I laughed, Lisanna started laughing with me before she started pulling me away from the crowds.

"Let's get a drink" she said walking towards the punch bowl.

"Sure, something's amazing in that punch Lisanna you have to try it" I told her.

"I'm sure there is" she said getting a cupful.

I turned around and started scanning for Lucy, I found her a few short seconds later standing in the middle of the dance floor with her arms crossed above her chest while Loke danced around her. That's my girl.

"Here" Lisanna said handing me my drink.

I gulped it in one sitting before placing the cup on the table and leaving.

"Thanks Lisanna, see you later."

I walked up to Lucy and swept her off her feet, "you mind if I cut in?"

She giggled, "not at all."

I looked up at Loke and smirked.

"Lisanna's over by the punch, thanks for keeping her company" I told her then started spinning Lucy away.

I started to feel good, light... bubbly. I laughed as everything became brighter to me.

"Wow, it's like weere under the staaaaars" I slurred.

Lucy looked up and nodded, "yeah, it looks like we are."

"Levy and... and... and... Lisaaana! Did a good job wit dis."

Lucy laughed, "they sure did, we should go tell them."

I started tugging Lucy forward, "lets!"

* * *

"You got my boyfriend drunk! Natsu's never had a drink in his whole life!" Lucy screamed.

Ow, pain. I squeezed my eyes closed and held onto my head.

"I didn't personally. I warned you guys Loke spiked the punch bowl, how many cups did Natsu boy have?" Gajeel asked.

"Too many" I groaned.

"Come on, he doesn't look that bad. Right Natsu? You feel okay don't you Mini Me?" Gray asked.

I blinked and stared up at my friends.

"You all have twins right now" I told them.

I heard groans, saw punches, and heard owies.

"Can I pee? I need to pee" I said getting up.

"I can't believe you let him drink it!" Lucy yelled from the background.

I guess no one was caring so I continued walking away, out of the gym and into the halls. Now where was the little boys room?

* * *

10 minutes and many locked doors later, I finally decided to just pee in the bushes outside. I could not find that little white man in the blue circle so what other choice did I have? Not many seeing how I wasn't in my right of mind. After zipping my zipper up I started walking around campus.

So this was how it felt to be drunk. Funny, TV made it always seem worse than it actually is. I mean, I wasn't hurling my guts out or falling over my toes right now. Sure I was tripping, but falling? I don't think so.

Vision though, TV got that right. My vision was shot right now, everything just looked like giant blurs to me and hearing? I could hear every breathe I take, every move I made, every heartbeat making it pretty hard to hear my surroundings.

"Natsu?"

I flinched, uh oh I was in trouble. How long had I been gone? 10? 15 minutes? I was wandering for a good 8 minutes, I know that much.

"Sorry Lucy, got a little lost" I said.

Lucy giggled from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It must be working, that's okay Natsu. Come with me" she said suddenly pulling away.

I missed the warmth. She grabbed my hand spinning me around as I followed her in the opposite direction I was heading. Watching her pink dress twist and turn at every step, it reminded me of cotton candy. Pretty and pink!

"Where we goin?" I asked.

I may be drunk but I was sure the gym dance place was near the lights and we were heading away from the lights.

"It's a surprise" she giggled.

Surprise? Lucy did say she had a surprise for me, I caught up with her and kissed her neck.

"Then lead the way" I whispered in her ear.

Lucy squeezed my hand and led the way; a few seconds later we stopped.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

My eyes were starting to droop, so it was true. Alcohol did make you tired.

"Supply shed, come on" she giggled opening the 'supli sheeds' door.

It was pitch black in the place she wanted me to go in, I started shaking my head and stood where I was.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she pouted.

"Too dark, how will we see?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'll leave the door crack for you. Come on, don't you want your surprise?" she asked.

Before I could answer her lips attached to mine. I stood there while she kissed me, then slowly started walking into the dark room as Lucy led me in. We started making out with each, still taking small steps, before-

"Woooo!" she screamed.

Lucy tripped and I fell over on top of her. We landed on something soft though with a thud.

"Thank God for exercise mats, now where were we?" she asked.

Before I could respond Lucy's lips attached to mine again. She was getting very forceful and started taking the initiative more. I'm glad Lucy liked kissing me, that she actually wanted to kiss me. She was the first girl I ever kissed so I'm glad to see I wasn't a horrible kisser... then again I was the first guy Lucy kissed so maybe she didn't know if I was a horrible kisser-

"Natsu? Is something the matter?" Lucy asked leaning up.

I shook my head, "just thinking."

She pouted before reaching for my tie.

"You look stuffy, let me help you with that" she mumbled undoing it.

I was starting to feel a little hot under the collar which was weird because it was dead cold outside. Lucy's hands started unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt, the fresh cold air actually felt nice against my skin.

"My turn" she whispered kissing my lips again.

Was this a dream? Or was Lucy Heartfilia actually asking me to undress her in this dark room?

"Uh Lucy, I think we should slo-"

"I love you Natsu."

Maybe I was a little drunk.

"What was that?"

"I love you Natsu, so much. I love you, I love you" she repeated.

I had no problem kissing her now, nor trailing my fingers down her back to find her zipper. Lucy giggled against my lips as I fumbled to unzip her dress down, once I did though she wasn't laughing any more.

"I love you, so much" I mumbled kissing her neck.

"I love you too Natsu, take me. I'm yours."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I paused and looked up, Lucy pulled her dress back up and turned around too. There standing in the doorway was... someone wearing pink and she didn't look happy.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed.

Her dress wasn't just pink, I saw hints of... yellow...

"Lucy?" I asked squinting my eyes.

That's when I saw it, her blond hair. My eyes widened as I turned beside me, if that was Lucy then who was-

"Lucy! Come on, we were just getting to the good part" Lisanna whined.

Oh God.

"How, how could you? I trusted you Natsu, you were, you were-"

Lucy fumbled with her words, her voice cracking at ever sentence.

"Lucy, it's not wh-"

"That's right, what did you expect?" Lisanna asked latching onto me.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"He's popular now meaning he wouldn't want to just stick with one girl. I mean you're pretty Lucy but can you give Natsu EVERYTHING he needs?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy stared at me, I couldn't tell her expression though so I stood up to get a closer look.

"Natsu?" she asked her voice finally breaking.

"No wonder he came looking for me, he is a male after all Lucy" Lisanna said from behind grabbing my hand.

I ripped it out of her hands and started walking towards Lucy.

"She's lying, I didn't know it was her. My head hurts so much, it's just, Lucy" I said reaching out.

She slapped my hand away though.

"I trusted you" she whimpered.

It felt like my heart was getting beaten with a baseball bat.

"I trusted you!" she said a little louder.

This couldn't be happening. Lucy took a step back and started shaking her head at me, I took a step closer towards her and finally saw her face in the moonlight. Her tears fell down her cheeks like small sparkling diamonds.

"And you lied Natsu!" she shrieked.

I ran over to her and crushed her lips against mine, hoping that she could feel my love and just know... just know I didn't mean it. Lucy bit my lip and pushed me away.

"No! I hate you Natsu Dragneel! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I should have let you die!" she screamed, glaring at me behind her tear stained eyes.

And then she ran.

And then I ran after her but just like in TV, drunks cannot run, so I ended up tripping.

"Natsu! Forget about her, come on. Let's finish what we started" Lisanna said helping me up.

I know men aren't supposed to hit women but they didn't say anything about pushing. I pushed Lisanna away from me and stood up on my own again.

"What the! What the-! HELL! WHAT THE HELL LISANNA?!" I yelled.

Forgive me God for I have sinned, I have said my first curse word.

"Lucy's my girlfriend! She's you're friend!" I yelled in her face.

Lisanna wiped her cheek off.

"That pill was supposed to make you loosen up, not get all wound up" she muttered.

My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Pill? What pill?" I asked.

"Oops, well cat's out of the bag now. The pill I slipped in your drink silly, it's supposed to make everything more fun! Loke and I already had 2, I figured you'd like to have fun too" she giggled running her hands up and down my stomach.

I gave Lisanna a twisted, dirty look...

...

And then I turned away and barfed out my insides on the ground. Alright TV, you win. Drinking is not cool, being drunk is not fun.

"EW! NATSU!" Lisanna shrieked jumping away from me.

I didn't have time to hate or yell at her, I just barfed again.

"Get yourself cleaned up before finding me again! I'm going back inside!" she huffed.

I burped a little then leaned back up, wiping whatever lingered on my lips off on my sleeve. I'm sure the janitor would clean that up, now where did Lucy go? I started running, jogging actually, around the school looking for her. I stopped when I finally spotted our friends.

"Have you... seen... Lucy?" I huffed.

"Yeah, she ran in and flung herself into Levy's arms crying. Levy decided to take her home" Gray told me.

I groaned and fell onto my knees, defeated. I found myself getting pulled back up though and getting choked.

"What. Did. You. Do." Erza glared at me.

"Lisanna, drugged, Lucy saw, damn" I groaned.

Another curse word, shame on me.

"What?" Erza yelled then started shaking me.

I felt my stomach do flips again, this wasn't helping me remember what happened. It was actually making it worse shaking my brain all around.

"All I heard was that Lisanna drugged him, let him down Erza. This is his first time drunk" Gajeel said.

I felt myself being dropped then I crawled over to the bushed and threw up yet a third time tonight.

"Told you, come on Natsu boy I'll take you home" Gajeel said helping me up.

"No, Lucy" I mumbled.

"You can see your girlfriend tomorrow, help me Gray" Gajeel said.

I felt more support on me so I started dragging my feet and letting my head fall gracefully.

Lucy. I'm sorry. Please believe me.


	20. Chapter 20

**BlackLyxn17: SO MUCH HATING ON LISANNA! I LOVED IT! Thanks everyone, your reviews really had me laughing out loud. I'm sorry for the late update, I didn't mean to keep you all in suspense but it was just hard getting a laptop in hand. Finally though, on this Thursday, I am updating. Would have done it Friday but I wanted to start typing my new Fairy Tail fanfiction that day and editing takes time so I didn't want to waste. May be late but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Two or one chapter left, not sure but we'll see. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated reading on how everyone hated Lisanna. Hopefully everything goes good and gets better.**

**Some of you may be tired of seeing this, but-**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 20

.

I woke up on the floor.

There was a tall glass of water in front of my face with two small red pills beside it.

"These won't drug me will they?" I groaned out loud.

I wasn't expecting to hear an answer.

"Nah, they'll help with your headache."

I swallowed the pills and drank half the water before finally getting up. Wait a second, this wasn't my floor... these weren't my clothes... where was I?

"Rise and shine Natsu boy" Gajeel said over by the couch.

I licked my lips, "where am I?"

Gajeel laughed before kicking the blankets off of him.

"My house, you passed out before telling me where you lived so I let you sleep over" he said walking over to me.

I nodded as I tried to stand up.

"Clothes?" I asked.

"Washing, can't return the suits with puke all over them" he laughed.

I would have laughed too but my head was pounding.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"No prob, come on. Gray should be done cooking breakfast by now."

* * *

"SHE RAPED YOU!" Gray yelled.

Gajeel fell out of his seat in laughter. I groaned and rested my head against the table.

"No yelling, my eardrums are pounding" I sighed.

"Hahahaha, no Gray! She attempted to rape him! Hahahaha!" Gajeel laughed picking himself up.

"This isn't funny! I just lost Lucy because she misunderstood!" I yelled at him,.

I winced, ow. Pain.

"She drugged you, Lisanna. Our Lisanna... drugged you! And then took advantage!" Gray said in disbelief.

"I don't think you can sue for rape since a girl was doing the raping" Gajeel noted.

"This is such! Ahhhh! I can't believe this is happening to me! How did this happen?!" I yelled pounding my head on the table.

"Calm down Natsu, no need to beat yourself up over it. This is all just a misunderstanding, I'm sure she'll for-"

"You should have seen the look in her eyes, pure hate... and disgust. I broke her trust, I cheated on her. I am scum" I sighed.

I felt a pat on my back.

"I'm calling her, we'll get this whole mess straightened out" Gajeel said.

I looked up at him and saw him dialing on his phone. He passed it to me, I saw Lucy's name on the screen and brought it to my ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello? Levy?"

_"Natsu?"_

"Yeah! Can I-"

...

...

I pulled the phone away.

"She hung up" I said.

Gray laughed but a quick punch from Gajeel silenced him.

"Laugh after he gets the girl back, give me the phone" Gajeel said.

I passed it back to him. He tried dialing her number again but this time she didn't answer. Gajeel dialed again and this time, she picked up.

"Hello?... Hey Juvia, could you pass the phone to Lucy? Natsu wants to explai-... she hung up!" Gajeel yelled.

I groaned, it was hopeless. I'd have to let Lucy think I cheated on her for the weekend until we saw each other at school again. No way did I have enough guts to go to her home and risk facing her Father if she didn't answer the door.

"Let me try" Gray said dialing his phone.

We all sat and watched him.

"Hey Erza, let me explain... no I'm not going to put Natsu on the phone, it's just you and me so will you please listen up?... Thanks so apparently Loke spiked the juice bowl... yeah like he does every year... no, no one told Natsu so he drank like 20 cups of the junk, that's why he threw up at the end... what do you mean?! He was drunk! He couldn't tell his left from his right let alone Lisanna from Lucy! I mean they were both wearing pink dresses!... I'm not saying that justifies what he-... LISANNA DRUGGED HIM! HE FED HIM DRUGS! THAT'S WHY NATSU WENT SO WILLIGNLY!... I'm not lying!... Why would I lie about something like th-..."

Gray sighed and looked up at us.

"She hung up."

We all groaned. I blinked up and took a look around.

"Where's Jellal?" I asked.

"Took the girls home, probably at his own house right now" Gray told me.

I sighed and stood up from my seat.

"Well thanks for breakfast guys, I'm going to head home" I told them.

"And give up?! Just like that!" Gajeel yelled getting up from his seat.

I shrugged, "What else can I do? I won't see her until Monday and by then she'll proba-"

"We'll see her now God dammit! Gray get the car warmed up, you come on" Gajeel yelled tugging me back the back of my- his shirt.

"Wait! I can't just-!"

"You can and will! We'll help you Natsu, Jellal too. I'm calling him now!" Gajeel said.

I just went along with the ride, happy that I had such good friends and hopeful that Lucy will hear me out.

* * *

"DAMMIT LUCY! YOU HEAR OUR FRIEND OUT!" Gajeel yelled pounding on her front door.

I just leaned on Gray's shoulder, giving up.

"WE WILL BREAK IN!" Gajeel threatened.

Levy suddenly appeared out the window, "leave guys or we'll call the cops! Lucy doesn't want to see any of you right now!" she yelled.

I groaned.

"Guys this is only making it worse" I told them.

I felt my shoulder being tapped, I looked up and saw Jellal staring at me.

"You just want her to listen to you right?" he asked.

I nodded. Jellal looked up and pointed, I looked up too and saw a window with pink shades... the window was shut.

"JUVIA! GRAY LOVES YOU!" Jellal suddenly yelled out loud.

Juvia's face was pressed up against the window in a matter of seconds.

"GRAY!" she fawned.

"What the fuck Jellal!" Gray yelled grabbing his shirt.

"She can hear you, I'm sure that's her room right there" Jellal explained as Gray shook him.

"Thanks. LUCY! LUCY LISTEN UP! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

Juvia glared at me and closed the shades again.

"I DIDN'T KISS LISANNA! WELL I DID BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" I yelled.

"Idiot! Explain better!" Gajeel yelled.

"YOU BOTH WERE WEARING PINK DRESSES LUCY AND NATSU HERE HAD ONE TO MANY DRINKS!" Gajeel yelled.

"NOT TO MENTION LISANNA DRUGGED HIM! I KNOW, WE COULDN'T BELIVE IT EITHER!" Gray yelled.

I sighed and stared up at the window.

"I'M SORRY, I'M TRULY, TRULY SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DANCED WITH LISANNA, I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT THE PUNCH WAS SPIKED AND NEVER TAKE A DRINK THAT I DIDN'T SEE WAS SERVED OR OPENED! I TRULY DIDN'T KNOW THOUGH LUCY, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I DON'T LOVE LISANNA, I LOVE YOU! YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY THOUGH, YOU KNOW ME! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING I WOULD DO TO YOU! I PROMISED I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU AND I MEANT THAT!" I yelled.

"These are some nice words" Gajeel noted.

"Yeah, good Intel for when a girl ever catches me cheating" Gray commented.

Suddenly I saw Lucy's face, I smiled as she opened her window wide open.

"Lucy!" I called out.

She only glared and then... threw a water balloon right towards me.

"I HATE YOU STINKING GUTS NATSU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC, MISERABLE, LOSER SELF EVER AGAIN!"

She slammed the window shut after that and we just stood there.

"Sorry about the shirt Gajeel" I told him.

"Forget it, just dry clean it" he said.

... I sighed.

"I guess that's that. Now unless you guys want to get hit again, I'm heading home" I said turning around.

The shirt stuck to my skin but I could care less.

"He's telling the truth Lucy! Natsu really does love you!"

I paused and turned around, Jellal was standing in front of Lucy's door yelling out to her window.

"You may be mad at him now and he can understand that! We all can but Lucy, you have to believe him! It wasn't his fault! We all know the type of guy Natsu is! He's honest! He's caring! A little nerdy but so is half of us! He loves you Lucy, he wouldn't lie to you! Believe him, give him the chance to explain! Call up Lisanna and ask her!" Jellal yelled.

I felt tears come to my eyes, Jellal. He was, he was helping me? I saw the shades shift but it wasn't Lucy, it was Erza. She opened the window and dropped a water balloon right on Jellal's head.

"That's for siding with the cheater! Now leave!" Erza yelled.

"YOU KNOW YOU BELIEVE HIM LUCY! I DON'T SEE LISANNA UP THERE IN YOUR LITTLE GROUP!" Gajeel yelled.

"YEAH! WHY DON'T YOU CALL HER AND ASK STRAIGHT FROM THE HORSE'S MOUTH! OUR NATSU BOY IS INNOCENT!" Gray yelled.

"Guys, guys... it's okay. Let her cool down for a while" I told them.

"Dump a water balloon on her head and she'll be cool" Gajeel grumbled.

"We tried besides Natsu's right, the neighbors are started to look sketchy at us" Jellal said.

I nodded then walked up to my friends.

"Thanks... for having my back. You guys are good friends" I said punching their shoulders.

They all smiled and punched back.

"That's only because of the good friend you are Mini Me" Gray smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll convince her to listen to us. We'll still help you" Gajeel smirked.

Jellal nodded with them and smiled.

"Right, I'll head home then" I said turning around.

"We will too, towel party at Natsu's!" Gray cheered throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Wow Jellal, those words... so meaningful. Is that why you don't talk? Because your secretly a poet and you don't want us to know it?" Gajeel laughed throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"When I find a good enough excuse to speak, I'll speak. Until then, it's just a waste of time and energy" Jellal said.

"So talking to your friends is a waste of time and energy?"

I knew they were trying to lighten up the mood and cheer me up but...

... but...

I just couldn't help but thing how many tears Lucy was crying right now because of me.

* * *

Jellal and Gray were passed out on my couch while Gajeel was sleeping on the ground with a controller in hand. My first slumber party... or whatever guys call it. I'm sure my Father wouldn't mind some of my friends sleeping over. I picked myself up and went into the hallway closet to grab some extra blankets. I walked back into the room and covered my friends up... now what?

It would be unfair to sleep on my bed while they were all huddled together in the living room but there wasn't any more blankets left.

...

Maybe I could get the one from my room and sleep next to Gajeel, let's do that. I walked up the stairs and towards my room, opening the door and pulling the blanket from...my... bed.

My hand reached out for the heart that was placed on my desk. Lucy's locket. I twisted the thing in my hands before opening it, letting the musical melody play. The lullaby echoed in my room, filling my head to the brink with thoughts about...

"I'm sorry Lucy, I still love you" I whimpered holding the thing against my lips.

I'll convince her, I have to convince her somehow. I love Lucy, I can't let her go. I had her, she was mine! I won't give that up, she'll see reason. She'll understand.

She has too, I can't live without her.

I just can't.

* * *

Home alone. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal stayed for a good... half the day before leaving me. They were true friends, trying to cheer me up. Good friends. What now that? I was alone and with nothing to distract me all I could think about was Lucy.

... I needed rest.

...

Didn't my Father have sleeping pills stored somewhere? Those should help me at the moment. It was 8, a reasonably hour to fall asleep. I started walking up the stairs and making my way towards the bathroom. I found the pills in the cabinet.

Just take two, it read, then started trailing off on what was in this stuff and who to call in case of an... over dose.

...

...

She wished she didn't save me.

...

...

She wished I was dead.

... why not answer her wish? At least then she'll be happy again. I tried to open the bottle but the cap was too retarted! It said push down and spin but every time I did it would make that noise and not open! I grunted in frustration and threw the bottle at the wall.

Darn, no luck. Still closed.

"There's always cutting" I told myself pushing up my glasses.

"I could cut my wrists up pretty good then let them soak in the tub to speed up the process" I mumbled getting up.

But cutting would hurt, I remembered the pain and that was one thing my body completely rejected... pain.

"Pills it is" I sighed picking up the bottle again.

This time when I tried to open it, it opened.

"One for every time she said she hated me" I told myself letting the pills fall into my hands.

How many times did she say it? 4? 5? I had five in my hand but was that enough?

"And one for every tear she cried" I said spilling the hold thing in my hands.

I tipped the bottle over and let the pills fall down, some slipping from my hands and landing on the floor around me. This was enough, tears started to spill out my eyes once I finally realized... I was really going to do it. For Lucy I would kill myself, for her to be happy and with me... I'd commit suicide. Could I swallow this many though?

"I hope so, see you in the nice life Lucy. Hopefully, I won't screw things up in that one" I sighed raising my hand up.

The door slammed opened. My eyes slowly trailed upwards as I saw my Father standing in the door way.

"This is what I have to come home to?" he asked.

I stared at myself, pills spilled everywhere on the floor and in my hand, and shrugged. Yeah this look bad but why should I care? I'll be dead in a couple of minutes I thought shoving the pills in my mouth.

And that was when I got the death punch from one Igneel Dragneel, my Father.


	21. Chapter 21

**BlackLyxn17: Last chapter. There will be a epilogue and then it's over. A big round of applause for Suicidal Boyfriend. Hard to believe it came this far.**

**I do not support cutting one's self and/or killing oneself. This story doesn't support it either. This is a STORY and a STORY only! Do not try this at home kids! Threatening to kill yourself to get a girlfriend is not the answer, if having suicidal thoughts please call a specialist! Or contact a Parent or Guardian, etc. In real life if you tried to kill yourself to get a girl/boy, they might actually run away and/or stop you before you can do it.**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Chapter 21

.

Igneel sighed, running his hands through his hair a few times not really knowing what to do with them. I sat in my seat, my hands linked together laying on my lap as I waited for his response. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down one, before finally looking at me in the eyes. I couldn't handle his gaze filled with such disappointment.

"I- I want to say I'm surprised, I really should be but..." he sighed, "I guess I'm to blame for this."

My hands clenched tightly together on my knees as my head snapped back up. My eyes widened as I looked back towards him, not quite believing what he just said. Igneel was smiling sadly at me.

"How can I leave you alone for days on ends and expect you to act... normal? I'm such an idiot" he sighed.

"This isn't your fault," I slammed my hand into my chest, "I fell in love with the girl! You didn't make me!" I explained.

"If I hadn't have left you at that park though then you wouldn't have met her" Igneel said.

I... closed my mouth and went back to being the loser blending in.

"To watch her for 7 years... alone, never telling anyone your troubles... I should have been there" my Father said.

"Da-"

"7 years and I didn't notice!" he yelled slamming his hand on the table.

I flinched.

"I don't know whether to commit you to an institution or report myself to child services" he chuckled.

I didn't laugh or smile.

"A joke of course... making her date you... by threatening to kill herself? I didn't know my son was smart enough to come up with that judging by your report card... that and twisted. You know how wrong that was right Natsu?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good. I can work with this, we can fix this Natsu. God... this is all just a big mess" Igneel groaned running his hands down his face.

"I'm sorry Dad" I confessed.

"Me too son, I know how to fix this though. Me and you, we'll get through this. I'll take some time off work and you'll skip some school and we'll figure this out" he said.

I nodded again, not wanting to disappoint him more than I already have.

"You know you can never be left alone again right? Maybe I should have gotten you a pet or something... you had no sense of responsibility so maybe that's why you thought your life was useless" he mumbled rubbing his chin.

"I didn't think it was useless."

"Then why were you going to throw it away like that?" he shot back.

I shrunk in my seat. Igneel sighed before picking up Lucy's locket on the table.

"You know what you have to do with the girl now don't you?"

I shook my head sideways.

"Apologize then leave her alone forever."

I shot up from my seat, slamming both my hands on the table... it stung, and started yelling at the top of my lungs.

"What?! That's impossible! I love her, I can't just walk away from her! It was an accident, she'll forgive me and we'll be together again! I've apologized plenty of times before but I'll make it up to her someho-"

"YOU THREATENED TO KILL YOUSRSELF!" Igneel yelled.

I flinched, that was the fact that always seemed to come back to me.

"For her to be your girlfriend, you threatened to kill yourself. Do you have any idea how much you messed up this innocent girl?" Igneel asked.

I sat back down in my seat.

"Never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, and the first guy she loves and trusts turns out to be a psychopath. Turns out to be blackmailing her and forcin-"

"I never forced anything on her! I never threatened to hurt her!" I corrected.

"But still none the less held the blade to your wrist. You've pretty much ruined her whole intake on boy's Natsu, you've ruined her. She might never be able to have a functional relationship now because of you."

"Our relationship-"

"Was a lie! Was a fraud! I can't believe you let it go on for this long Natsu! I taught you better than this! I raised you-!... I know I taught you better than this" Igneel mumbled.

I reached out for the necklace on the table and held it close to me.

"Let her go Natsu, you've hurt her too much. If you really love her then you'll set her free" Igneel said.

"This isn't some movie Dad, at least not any movie I've seen or else I'd know how to have a happy ending" I trailed off.

"Well then here's my advice, the least you owe this girl is to leave her alone, THE LEAST! You... you screwed up son. It may have not been your fault but still, the end result would have been the same. You can't have a relationship built on fear... why didn't you just talk to her?" Igneel asked.

I sighed, "I was a loser, she was popular. This was reality, not TV... she never would have went for me."

"But you said she was nice, and you said you never forced her to kiss you... seems to me that she would have liked you Natsu" Igneel said.

My eyes widened as I dawned on the realization.

"I may not be able to force you to do anything son but I'll know you'll do what's right" Igneel said.

I nodded numbly.

"You don't have to skip work Dad, I'll..." I didn't' finish.

"I'm forced to cut back on working but I think it'll be good for me. Being here for breakfast and dinners... I'll also buy you a dog and see how things go, see if I need to have you detained in a hospital or not" Igneel said.

"I prefer a cat" I mumbled.

Igneel chuckled under his breath.

"Cat is it... now is there anything else you would like to tell me now that I'm in this forgiving mood?" Igneel asked.

I blinked.

"... I cursed twice at school..."

Igneel fell out of his seat and died in laughter.

* * *

Monday came like every other day, unprepared. I laid in my bed for an extra ten minutes before getting up and getting ready for school. Shower, dress, hair, contacts, breakfast.

"Morning son" Igneel said sitting at the table with a newspaper in hand.

There was toast and coffee on the table, I assumed those were for me.

"Just so you know, I don't drink coffee" I said getting a glass of milk.

"Oh, I don't know why but I thought you were older by now" Igneel said reaching over for his cup.

I shrugged and sat down, buttering my toast before stuffing it in my mouth.

"We'll figure this out son" Igneel said.

I chewed then swallowed.

"I know we will."

* * *

Had I really ruined her life? All the smiles, all the laughs, all the good times... were they fake? Did I delude myself into believing that she was happy because I was happy? Did I take advantage of her?

I should know the answer to that one. The walk to school seemed longer than usual, the locket around my neck heavier than usual. I know what was right and what was wrong, my Father _was_ right. I did, I-... I may have screwed up Lucy's life, her whole life! I mean really! Killing myself to be her boyfriend, she might have to go to therapy because of that! And therapy cost like... A LOT!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting the wind ruffle my clothes. When I opened them back I saw Lucy and I, walking to school hand and hand smiling.

_"W-wh-what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"Holding your hand? That's what couples do."_

I sighed and looked beside me, seeing another memory.

_"Me, I'm you friend. And your future friends which I'm about to introduce you too, come on."_

_"Friend? I thought you were my girlfriend?"_

_"I am in your eyes, in mine... I consider us friends."_

And another.

_"So I look ugly?"_

_"The exact opposite Natsu, you look cute."_

... I sniffed and wiped my cheeks. What kind of man am I? Crying... because I love her. I stopped walking and stood still looking at the ground. My hands clenched in fists as I let my tears fall freely, my vision blurred as I stared at my shoes.

_"I kind of have this paper due next period. I was going to skip lunch and go to the library to finish it."_

_"Well you're in luck, I'm an expect librarian... library go-er... library, yeah I know where that is! I'll come with you."_

_"Alright, don't expect me to entertain you though."_

Lucy.

_"I like you Natsu."_

_"And I like you too Luce."_

Lucy.

_"NATSU! I SAID A LICK NOT A BITE! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

_"Sure, I'm sorry!"_

Tears dropped onto the sidewalk leaving dots. You have to be strong Natsu... strong. I pulled my scarf down, revealing the locket underneath it and opened it.

_"No, you keep it, if you ever feel like crying listen to the song and remember to be strong."_

My last time, my last moment I need to be strong. I sniffed and stared back ahead of me, wiping my tears as I decided to face my future. I love you Lucy and if letting you go is the best thing to do, I guess I'll do it.

One step closer.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray called out.

I smiled and let him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, we got today covered. This time she'll have to listen to our story, she can't avoid us" Gajeel smirked.

"We're here for you Natsu" Jellal smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I just need to talk to her. I know what I have to do now so, let me handle it" I told them, my eyes set with determination.

They all blinked at me warily.

"Sure, yeah... we'll get you do her" Gajeel nodded.

"We'll have to distract the girls first but yeah, we'll get you two alone" Gray added.

"Thanks, let's go" I said taking a step forward

My friends followed after me, no... they walked by my side.

"Nice necklace" Jellal noted.

I smiled sadly, "thanks."

Lucy wasn't hard to find, she was standing at her locker surrounded by Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Lisanna nowhere to be seen... thank goodness. I paused for a second and closed my eyes, behind them I saw Lucy's smiling face and her lips saying 'I love you'.

"Natsu?" Gray asked nudging me.

I opened my eyes and nodded, "I'm ready."

Erza saw us first, she yelled and tried to move Lucy away.

"Sorry, he needs to talk with her" Jellal said hugging Erza.

She went as red as her hair and didn't fight him off as he started walking away with her.

"No way, Lucy has had en-"

"Shut it pipsqueak" Gajeel said tossing Levy over his shoulder, he followed after Jellal.

"No" Juvia said sternly.

Gray sighed and pat my shoulder, "you owe me," he whispered to me.

He walked up to Juvia and kissed her lips, Juvia went all wide eyed. Gray started walking away after that and Juvia followed, without question. No one was blocking Lucy anymore, she hand one hand on her locker door while she stared into it. I stood a step forward then paused, deciding to take the necklace off my neck.

I kissed the heart, Lucy's heart, my heart.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Lucy slammed her locker shut and stared at me, a full blown glare. I just smiled back at her and reached for her hand. She tried to pull away but I was quicker, I held it towards me and returned the locket to her. Lucy was still glaring at me, but there was a questionable look on her face. I continued to smile, letting my hand slip away from hers.

I love you.

"I'm breaking up with you" I told her.

I didn't wait to see her expression, I just walked passed her with my shoulders straight and my head held high. Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal just watched me walk away while the girls ran back to Lucy. I ignored the bell ringing, I ignored that I'd get in trouble for ditching and just walked away from it all. I found a nice deserted place behind the gym and made myself comfortable, placing my bag on the ground before sitting on it.

I sighed and leaned my head up against the wall thinking. When I started hearing movement, I didn't look, only when I felt someone sit next to me did I open my eyes. Gray and Gajeel didn't look my way, they just each grabbed my hand.

"It's alright" Gray told me.

"Break-up's are shit" Gajeel mumbled.

I don't know why but I laughed. I laughed by myself letting my tears finally fall free, squeezing their hands for support. I don't know how long I cried but it wasn't enough for Gajeel or Gray to speak up and say something. They just sat by my side and let my silent tears fall.

Good-bye... Lucy.

* * *

The first week was hell... well... sort of hell.

I'd wake up early every morning even though I no longer had to. With the time I had left to spare I'd just talk to my Father until I had to leave... his favorite color was red. I didn't remember that.

Turns out all the guys at the table were kicked out, for how long I didn't know. Weird thing was though that even though I was no longer dating Lucy... Jellal, Gray and Gajeel still hanged out with me. We had a new spot sitting on the bleachers during breaks. It wasn't just Lucy, they really liked me.

I didn't see Lucy, not even in class. I went back to my old ways and daydreamed while staring at the clouds. Daydreaming about what though? I could never remember.

The reason why it was hellish though was because my heart jerked every time I saw blonde, or when I would hear a girl laugh, any girl. Slowly after that week I stopped my appearance. First it was my hair, I started keeping it down again. I'd grown bangs, had I really been with Lucy that long? Next was my contacts, no point I thought and started wearing my glasses again.

I started slouching, my uniform became all slobbish, my grades improved... a little. I didn't keep all my old ways. Though my friends were allowed back at the table they still hung out with me sometimes, most of the times. When they didn't Romeo was there, my friend and his friends too. I was never alone again so I couldn't go back to my blending in. I kept my smiles and laughter, even though they weren't the same as my past ones with Lucy.

One day, at least 2 weeks after Lucy and my break-up, something strange happened. I passed by Loke in the hallway, our eyes made eye contact and he nodded at me. Nodded. I guess I wasn't a threat in his eyes anymore since I wasn't dating Lucy. It made me think back and realize, Loke never really physically bullied me when I was a loser; just verbally. The day after that something really strange happened.

"Natsu! Wait up!"

It was a female's voice. I paused in the hallway and turned around, seeing Lisanna running towards me.

"Natsu! Look what you've done to yourself?! What happened?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"This is my normal self Lisanna, this is who I am" I told her.

"No! You're hot, you're popular! This isn't you, but it's okay. You can still change back, maybe fight Loke again and get your rep up! Then we can start dating since you're free now!" she giggled grabbing my hands.

My insides twisted in disgust but I kept my face together. I shook my head at Lisanna and stepped away.

"Sorry but, I don't want your kind of friendship. I'm friends with people who like me the way I am, I guess this is good bye" I told her.

Lisanna's eyes widened and she pouted, stomping her feet on the ground.

"Yo Natsu, you coming?!" Reedus called, a friend of Romeo's whose a friend of mine now.

"Yeah, bye Lisanna... I enjoyed your friendship" I mumbled turning around.

"Natsu! We can change this! You can be popular again!" she yelled.

"I never wanted to be popular! I just wanted Lucy" I yelled back at her.

And I had her, that should be enough.

...

It wasn't though.

* * *

"Natsu meet Happy. Don't question the name, you need some happiness in your life" my Father said one day as I walked inside my home.

I blinked before petting the cat in his arms.

"You need a friend?" I asked.

Happy blinked at me and meowed.

"I'll be your friend, welcome home Happy" I smiled.

My father pushed him in my arms before hugging me home and ruffling up my hair.

"I've taken a week off of work and I've called your school to know your absence. We're going on vacation! Some fresh air and scenery will do you good, I read in this pamphlet" Igneel said.

I laughed, so the pamphlet returns.

"Happy coming too?" I asked holding him up.

Igneel put his 'guide on dealing with suicidal people' pamphlet back down and nodded.

"Of course, he's our family too now" he said.

I smiled and rubbed Happy's belly again.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow's your last day, no worries though Natsu. We'll return unless... you want to stay. And I couldn't blame you since we're going to a RESORT! All sunny side beaches and drinking coconuts from here on out son! OH! I haven't been on a vacation in ages!" Igneel yelled walking around the house.

I rolled my eyes, he wants the vacation and just uses me to get it.

"I'm going to my room" I told him walking up the stairs.

"Dinner's at 7! Finish up your homework and begin your packing!" he yelled.

"Got it" I yelled.

"And Natsu!"

I paused at the last step and turned around, my Father was at the bottom smiling at me.

"What game shall we play tonight?" he asked.

I smiled and thought about it.

"Let's Happy decide."

We laughed.

* * *

"You're leaving?!" my friends yelled.

I nodded, "just for a week," I told them.

"Where?" Romeo asked.

I pushed up my glasses, "I don't know, a resort somewhere with beaches and coconut sipping?"

My friends laughed.

"I'll make sure to collect all your homework for the days you miss" Romeo said.

"Ugh, don't remind me" I sighed.

They laughed again.

"No worries, I'll come back" I nodded.

"And when you do we'll have a welcome back Natsu party!" Gray cheered.

"With cake!" Romeo smiled.

I blinked, "really?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe?"

It was my turn to laugh now.

"Natsu's right, a week will past by fast. Natsu needs a vacation" Jellal said.

I smiled.

"What?! What about me?! I deserve a vacation putting up with you guys!" Gajeel yelled.

"No, I am the one who deserves the vacation! I took one for Natsu and kissed Juvia! She won't leave me alone now!"

"She never did in the beginning doofus."

"It's worse now!"

"Shut up, you know you like her!"

Friends. My friends. I'm so lucky to have been blessed with these people surrounding me. Lucky... Lucy.

* * *

Where- where was I? This path, this walkway... this was the way Lucy took home, the way I used to walk her home. I must have been daydreaming and taken this road unknowingly. I sighed and moved my bag, moving forward again. Might as well since I'm already out here.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere... someone ran out from behind a tree. My eyes widened as my bag slipped from my fingers.

"Natsu" she sighed out.

I blinked, every time I re-opened my eyes though she was still standing there in front of me. My eyes trailed towards her neck, the golden heart locket hanging there.

"Yes?" It was barely audible, a whisper.

She smiled and bowed down a bit.

"I'm Lucy."

I blinked again, was this some joke?

"I kno-"

Did she forget about me again? The thought was too cruel, too...

"Okay" I sighed.

Whatever game she was playing, I'd play along. When this was over I'd just head home and vacation, forgetting about her like she did me. Lucy smiled at me again, her chest puffed out. I just stared at here, watching. Her hands suddenly reached to her pockets and pulled out... I couldn't tell.

"I'm Lucy, and if you don't go out with me, I'm going to kill myself" she recited.

A long pause, that's what I gave her. That and some eye widening, and jaw dropping, and utters of breaths. Finally I shook my head and slapped my cheek lightly. All the while Lucy just kept her smiling face.

"You-you're not serious are you?" I spat out.

Lucy giggled and started nodding her head up and down.

"I've been admiring you for a while now, you're such a nice person, you wouldn't just let me kill myself, would you?" she asked.

This wasn't happening. I took a step forward.

"Of course not."

She took a step forward too.

"Then you have no choice but to go out with me" she said, her eyes gazing into mine.

If this was a joke I don't think my heart could handle it. It would surly break along with me... but her smile. It said something, it meant something. I found myself smiling back at her.

"That I don't" I told her.

Lucy's gaze softened and she dropped the blade from her hand.

"I-... I love you Natsu Dragneel" she said.

And then she wrapped her arms around me, leaned into my waiting arms, and kissed my lips.

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone, here is the finally chapter. Some people were asking me to make a Lucy P.O.V chapter, sorry I'm not going to do it. This story is complete to me and I was never going to write how Lucy regained her memory, at least not really explain it. Some people got confused though so this is how it went.**

**Natsu broke up with Lucy and gave her the necklace back, Lucy kept the necklace safe with her and after a while she remembered Natsu. The day after Lisanna and Natsu talked in the hall, Lucy asked Lisanna what really happened and she told her the truth or something like that. Look, I didn't really think up of it. I just knew once Lucy saw the necklace, she remembered the boy and knew he loved her for reals. That's why at the end Lucy tells Natsu she loves him, that was the big secret she was going to tell him at Homecoming until Lisanna ruined everything.**

**Alright? Alright. This epilogue is complete BS, I wasn't even going to write one but decided to just because I like seeing what happens in the future. Thanks everyone who reviews, followed, favorite, and loved this story! I would thank each one of you individually but... yeah seeing as how there are a lot of you I can't make that happen.**

**Just know I thank you all individualy in my heart, love you all! And please enjoy my new fanfiction I have released! It's called Say I Love You!**

**P.S. I did not come up with a name for the daughter, SPOILER ALERT!**

.

Suicidal Boyfriend

Epilogue

.

"So Mommy, how did the geek end up dating the most popular girl in school?"

I stopped picking up the dolls on the floor and stood up, turning behind me.

"Now what have I told you little girl? He preferred to be called a loser, not a geek."

I chuckled to myself before throwing all the toys in my arms in the toy box. The room was fairly clean now, I'll just make our little angel clean it up tomorrow. The reason I didn't want to finish up was because this bed time story was interesting me now. I pulled down the top of the toy box and sat on it, looking over to stare at my two beautiful girls.

"I don't see what the difference is Mommy, I think I'd rather be a geek than a loser."

I hanged my head down a little, "it made a lot of difference to the loser baby, he didn't like the term 'geek'" I said.

"But Daddy! It's practi, practic-..."

"Practically sweetie."

"Yeah! It's pra-ti-cally the same thing!"

"Now do you want me to answer your question or do you want to argue with your Father?"

I chuckled at Lucy as she waved a finger at our daughter of five years old. She was the spitting image of Lucy, her hair, her eyes, her voice. Not a single trait lost from my loving wife, though she was disappointed that our daughter didn't have any traits from me. In return I told Lucy that she ate like me... she only sighed as I laughed.

"Story please, it's taken you _for-ever_ to finish the story Mommy! I'm getting ima-imi-..."

"Impatient is the word baby." I answered.

"Impatient! Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome precious." I smiled at her.

Happy meowed loudly at the foot of our daughter's bed and curled up into an even tighter ball. I watched as Lucy tucked her in, making sure she was all snuggled up, before sitting down in her chair.

"Well, the reason the most popular girl starting dating the loser was because she loved him." Lucy said.

I sighed peacefully, loved.

"But the cheerleader hated the geek! Excuse me, loser!"

"At first she did, but later on she realized that hey, maybe this loser wasn't such a creep after all."

That one stung, right there.

"Maybe he was sweet and actually had a kind heart. The cheerleader loved the way she felt around the loser, she loved how the loser would make her feel, she loved him."

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I walked over to Lucy and draped my arms over her shoulders, hugging her. Lucy welcomed the hug and placed her hand on my arm.

"What happened after that Mommy?!" Our daughter said bouncing in her bed.

Happy got annoyed and jumped off, making himself more comfortable on the rug.

"That's all sweetie, and they lived happily ever after." Lucy said.

"Now hold on Lucy, your forgetting something. After the cheerleader and the LOSER made up they continued dating, graduated together, went to college, got jobs, moved in together, had fun, got pregnant, got married, and had a beautiful baby girl." I listed.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

What? It's not like our daughter was smart enough to put two and two together... actually she was... not so surprising that our daughter inherited Lucy's smarts as well as her beauty.

"Really! And then they lived happily ever after?"

I laughed, my daughter sure was a sucker for happily ever after's.

"Yes dear, then they lived happily ever after. Go to sleep now, we have a big day tomorrow." Lucy said getting up.

She bent down and kissed our daughter's forehead.

"Yes Mommy, good night Mommy."

"Good night precious." Lucy said moving aside.

I walked over to our daughter's bed and kissed her forehead too, hugging her real close.

"Oh baby, don't let the bed bugs bite! Have sweet cookie dreams and just stay perfect and little and small and cute just the way you are dear. I don't want you to grow an inch taller do you understand?"

I heard tiny giggles from underneath me, "alright Daddy. Good night."

"Good night sweet spirit." I said brushing her blonde hair back.

Lucy grabbed my shoulder and started tugging me out the room, as she tugged me I turned off the bedroom lights and kept the door cracked for my little angel.

"Really Natsu? Sweet Spirit? You need to stop coming up with these ridiculous pet names." Lucy said once we were in the kitchen.

"What? I like it, she's just my little sweet spirit oh yes she is." I smiled hugging myself.

"Never pictured you're for the doting Father type seeing as how Igneel practically let you raise yourself." Lucy giggled.

"Hey, he raised me partially. Anyway I turned out okay, and so did we right?"

Lucy smiled as she walked over to wrap her arms around me.

"Okay? I say we turned out wonderful."

I saw lights dancing in her eyes and smiled back, "even better," I said giving her a quick peck.

Lucy giggled and laid her head against my chest.

"She's turning 6 tomorrow."

I groaned, "don't remind me."

"She can't stay your little girl forever you know."

"Yes she can, I already have Jellal working on a freeze ray for me. I'm sure it'll be done by the time she's ten."

Lucy laughed and punched my shoulder lightly.

"Do you think she's old enough to have it yet?"

And by it Lucy meant our necklace. I pulled away from her slightly and reached for her neck, lifting up the heart necklace that was lying against her chest.

"I think so, though I hope she won't lose it. This thing got me through a lot of rough times." I sighed rubbing the top.

"I still can't believe you've kept it after so long, I mean we were children when I gave this too you! Children! Plus with your forgetfulness and clumsiness it's even more of a miracle."

"Hey! I resent that! I never forget, but I just don't always remember. You're the one with the memory problem remember? Forgetting about me," I whined.

Lucy looked at me and smiled softly, "yeah I remember... sorry about that. I still find it amazing though that after all this time, it was like this necklace brought us together. Even when we were apart again, this necklace helped you find your way back to me and helped me remember you. Destiny I suppose."

"Well then Destiny, thank you very much." I smiled.

"Come on, it's bed time for us as well Mr. Dragneel."

"Aw but Mrs. Dragneel! I want some cookies!" I whined as Lucy dragged me to our room.

"Can't, I gave the rest to our daughter before dinner."

"Lucy! And you yelled at me for giving her ice cream before dinner."

"I can't resist that pouty, teared up face she gives me."

I sighed and shook my head, "we're spoiling her too much."

"We? Have you seen what our Father gets her? I mean Igneel practically bought her the whole toy store then took her to an all you can eat candy joint!"

"Yeah... my Father is pretty bad. I mean he never took me there!"

Lucy laughed, "alright Natsu. I'll take you but you can only get one toy."

"I'd rather have you." I whispered hugging her close to me.

"I love you loser."

"And I love you most popular girl at school aka captain of the cheerleaders aka Lucy Heartfilia aka Lucy Dragneel aka-"

"Enough with the aka's, just kiss me you geek."

"Hey, I am not a geek, I am a loser." I said right before I kissed her.


End file.
